El Cisne Negro
by YouAndMe4ever
Summary: Diez años han pasado desde que Hitomi rompió su promesa de regresar a Gaea. Atrapada y perdida, sólo encuentra consuelo en la danza. Van la espera hace una década, sumido en el dolor de haberla perdido. ¿Continuará Hitomi siendo un hermoso y frágil cisne blanco? ¿O logrará liberar al cisne negro que alguna vez fue? Rated MA por escenas y temas adultos. Por favor, R&R!
1. Pesadillas

**No soy la dueña de Escaflowne ni de ninguno de sus personajes, aunque la verdad es que me encantaría. Tampoco soy dueña de ninguna de las canciones ni melodías citadas en esta historia.**

** El Cisne Negro**

**Capítulo Uno: Pesadillas**

**Hitomi**

Escuché el sonido de la música que estaba tocando la orquestra, desde mi posición al lado del escenario. Podía observar desde ese punto a la multitud atenta, sin que me vieran, escondida detrás de las gruesas cortinas. Al menos no aún, pensé, mientras comenzaba a doblar las rodillas de manera sistemática, sintiendo como un leve calor empezaba a esparcirse por mi cuerpo. Después de tanto tiempo, ya no me sentía tan nerviosa ante la posibilidad de cometer algún error. Por el contrario, esto era ya lo único que me hacía sentir viva, que lograba que expresara alguna clase de emoción. Luego de tantos años, la repetición de movimientos sobre un escenario era la única manera de olvidar que, desde aquel día, ya nada me resultaba sencillo.

Ni siquiera respirar.

Al escuchar mi clave de entrada, aparecí ante la multitud, la que me recibió con un ensordecedor aplauso. Gracioso, pensé, que solo mi presencia fuese capaz de desencadenar una reacción como esa. No había siquiera comenzado a moverme como debía hacerlo, pero ya podía sentir la expectación de los asistentes como si los tuviera aún más cerca de lo que ya estaban. Lentamente, comencé a erguirme sobre las zapatillas de punta, para luego dejar que mi cuerpo se moviera en conformidad al sonido de la música. Podía sentir que los espectadores contenían el aliento, maravillados con la gracia de mis movimientos, con la suavidad con la que fluían mis piernas al ritmo del sonido del violín que en esos momentos llenaba el espacio del teatro. Vi cómo la luz del escenario iluminaba todo mi cuerpo, cómo mis brazos, largos y delgados, brillaban en todo su esplendor, acompañados con la belleza del atuendo que llevaba puesto.

Un cisne, pensé. Era, a lo menos, curioso, que ahora tratase de representar a una criatura como esa sobre un escenario. Los cisnes eran suaves, delicados, frágiles y hermosos, cuando años antes, me habría sentido más identificada con una leona. Antes, era fuerte, poderosa, capaz de cualquier hazaña que el destino tuviera preparada para mí. Ahora, me sentía inferior a una cucaracha, a pesar de que no lo demostrara en lo más mínimo. De hecho, si a alguien le hubiesen preguntado a qué me parecía, habrían contestado "una roca".

Sabía que mis compañeras del cuerpo de baile, e incluso el director del teatro, me llamaban "la princesa de hielo", a mis espaldas. Al principio, quise atribuirlo a la envidia que despertaba el hecho de que ahora fuese la étoile del teatro más prestigioso a nivel mundial. Haberme convertido en la estrella del Royal Ballet de Londres con tan solo un año de experiencia en el país, había despertado más que una pizca de odio entre mis compañeras, que llevaban años tratando de estar en mi posición. Como resultado, por supuesto, no tenía ninguna clase de amistad con ninguna de ellas. Aunque, debía admitirlo, eso no había significado ningún cambio, ya que hacía más de diez años que no entablaba ninguna clase de relación con otra criatura viviente.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había salido a comer algo con alguien, ido al cine, o había siquiera cruzado más de diez palabras con otra persona? La pregunta rondó mi mente durante un par de instantes, mientras, escuchando el fin de la pieza de entrada, hacía una leve reverencia ante el público. Escuché el sonido del aplauso con una ínfima sonrisa en mi rostro, así como también cómo algunos de los espectadores coreaban mi nombre. Saludé nuevamente, y con el brazo alzado, me dirigí hacia el costado del escenario, que era la clave de entrada del cuerpo de baile general.

Exhalé un suspiro cansado cuando la asistente me entregó un vaso de agua, y mientras lo bebía con avidez, otra asistente comenzaba a retocar mi peinado y mi traje. Murmuré un "gracias", apenas audible, cuando ambas se retiraron, dejándome sola, mientras observaba al cuerpo de baile sobre el escenario, otra vez escondida tras el telón. Mientras veía a mis compañeras realizar la espléndida coreografía, pensé en él.

Debía reconocer que volvía a mis pensamientos cada día, a veces contra mi voluntad, a veces con mi autorización. Tontamente, me imaginé cómo sería si es que él me viera ahora, sentado en la primera fila del teatro. ¿Qué me diría? ¿Se habría imaginado que terminaría aquí, bailando para desconocidos, en un intento desesperado de expresar lo que sentía en mi interior?

¿Se habría olvidado ya de mí? Pensé en esa pregunta, e inmediatamente sentí una punzada de angustia en mi pecho. Instintivamente, lo cubrí con mi mano, sintiendo cómo mi corazón se aceleraba ante la idea de que pudiera verme. Sin embargo, la sensación desapareció rápidamente, puesto que la realidad era que nunca volvería a verlo. Ni él a mí. Porque la pregunta más importante no era si es que me había olvidado, sino si es que, después de todos estos años, había logrado perdonarme.

Claro que no me había perdonado. Luego de prometerle que regresaría, que volvería para concretar la espléndida vida que habíamos planeado juntos, que nunca le abandonaría…lo había dejado esperando. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo había aguardado mi regreso, para luego rendirse y sumirse en un mar de sentimientos odiosos en mi contra. Pero después de lo que me había ocurrido al regresar a mi hogar…¿Cómo podía volver? ¿Cómo podía volver a mirarlo a los ojos, sin sentir la mayor vergüenza posible? ¿Cómo podía decirle que ya no podía ser la chica amable, sensible y suave de la que se había enamorado?

¿Cómo podía decirle que…estaba quebrada? ¿Cómo podía decirle que ya nada de lo que lo había cautivado de mí quedaba en mi interior, que ahora solo era una sombra que deambulaba sin rumbo fijo, que repetía movimientos planeados al ritmo de la música solo porque ya no tenía el valor de hacer nada más con mi vida?

Observé cómo las luces se apagaban, marcando el inicio del intermedio, mientras las cortinas del escenario comenzaban a cerrarse. Exhalé otro suspiro cansado, mientras mis compañeras pasaban junto a mí, sin mirarme siquiera. Sin embargo, ni siquiera lo noté: Mi mirada estaba fija en mi traje, del cual se había desprendido una larga pluma blanca. Me incliné para recogerla lentamente, y cuando la sostuve entre mis dedos para contemplarla, durante un breve segundo, su imagen me invadió: Él, con sus hermosas alas, extendiendo su mano hacia mí, mientras miles de estas suaves alas flotaban a mi alrededor.

**Van**

Me desperté con un grito, sintiendo nuevamente ese pánico irracional en mi cabeza, y ese temblor desconocido al interior de mi pecho. Me senté rápidamente sobre la cama, notando que tenía la camisa blanca que usaba para dormir pegada al cuerpo, completamente empapada de sudor. Molesto, me la quité de un tirón, mientras sacudía la cabeza y trataba inútilmente de repetirme que era solo un sueño, que nada tenía que ver conmigo. Sin embargo, lo repetitivo de las imágenes me hacía pensar lo contrario, que había algo dentro de mí que no lograba ver y que solo se develaba ante mí cuando estaba dormido.

Me enjugué el sudor de la frente con la palma de la mano, para luego deslizar mis dedos por mi desordenado cabello. Después de tantos años, seguía igual de rebelde y oscuro, como si algo dentro de mí todavía quisiera aferrarse a cómo era, y a cómo veía, hace diez años atrás. Me levanté lentamente y caminé hacia la ventana de mi habitación, mientras comenzaba a sentir una punzada de tristeza en el pecho. Observé hacia el cielo despejado a través de los cristales abiertos, notando que aquella noche, las dos lunas parecían brillar con un resplandor mayor de lo habitual. Parpadeé un par de veces, tratando de que el sentimiento amargo que sentía en mi interior se dispersara con el aire de la noche. Sin embargo, como siempre, era soñar demasiado.

Pensé en ella, como todas las noches en que me despertaba producto de esa extraña pesadilla. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? ¿Habría encontrado la felicidad? ¿Habría encontrado a alguien más, alguien de su mundo, que la amara de la misma forma en que yo lo había hecho, y seguía haciendo, luego de todos estos años? Porque sabía que esa debía ser la razón por la cual no había regresado. A pesar de que ambos habíamos prometido que cumpliríamos el sueño de estar juntos, de construir una vida…ella no había regresado. Y no solo eso, había, además, cortado cualquier vínculo conmigo. Antes, siempre había sido capaz de contactarme con ella, de verla en imágenes sin sonido, cuando me concentraba en ella, sosteniendo el pendiente que me había entregado aquel día en que partió. Sin embargo, luego de que pasaran semanas de silencio absoluto, había comenzado a preocuparme. Al tratar de contactarme con ella, descubrí que ya no podía ver nada. Esperé, años, a que ella decidiera restablecer el vínculo, a bajar esa barrera que, al parecer, había puesto entre los dos. Pero nada había ocurrido, solo silencio. Al pasar los años, me rendí, imaginando que ella había encontrado finalmente la felicidad en su mundo, y que era egoísta de mi parte pedirle que me diera alguna explicación. Eso solo le habría causado más dolor, el tener que rechazarme a la distancia, lo que era lo último que quería que sintiera por mi culpa.

Cuando finalmente me decidí a dejar dar por terminada mi espera, y enterré el pendiente en el mismo lugar del bosque en que la había visto por última vez, comenzaron aquellos sueños extraños. En ellos, yo estaba en una habitación oscura, sin ningún tipo de contenido, y luego, comenzaba a escuchar voces a mi alrededor. Al principio, no podía distinguir lo que decían, sino únicamente su tono particular. Sabía que era _su_ voz, cargada de angustia y terror, la que estaba acompañada de sonidos extraños, como de vidrios quebrándose contra superficies duras. Luego, la escuchaba llorar desesperadamente, y aunque siempre trataba de gritar su nombre, para darle a entender que estaba ahí para ayudarla, mi voz se quedaba atrapada en mi garganta. Finalmente, siempre me despertaba en el mismo punto del sueño, cuando escuchaba un grito agudo de dolor que lograba que saliera de mi estado inconsciente, empapado en sudor y con una sensación de angustia terrible en mi pecho.

Siempre trataba de convencerme de que ese sueño no significaba nada, que solo era mi subconsciente, que se rebelaba ante la posibilidad de no verla nunca más, que se negaba a creer que todo había terminado entre ella y yo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que algo andaba mal: Yo la conocía, era una joven gentil y amable, que no habría desaparecido así nada más, sin ninguna explicación. No me habría dejado en esta oscuridad sin sentido simplemente por haber conocido a alguien más. Ella no era así, no jugaba con los sentimientos de otras personas pero, ¿cómo podía averiguar la verdad, si ni siquiera me había permitido continuar con el vínculo que teníamos a la distancia? ¿Cómo podía saber si es que se encontraba bien, si ni siquiera me lo permitía?

Me volteé rápidamente cuando escuché unos pasos apresurados en el pasillo. Vi cómo la puerta de mi habitación se abría y una figura aparecía en la entrada, vestida con una larga camisola blanca y el cabello desordenado.

"¿Te encuentras bien, hermano?" – preguntó, acercándose hacia la ventana, con expresión preocupada – "Te escuché gritar desde mi habitación".

Sonreí levemente, acercándome hacia ella con lentitud, para luego posar una de mis manos sobre su pequeña cabeza. A pesar de que habían pasado diez años, y ahora mi hermana era toda una mujer felina, todavía me enternecía la enorme preocupación que sentía por mí.

"Todo está bien, Merle" – le aseguré, con la mayor seguridad que fui capaz de fingir en esos momentos – "Regresa a descansar a tu habitación, es tarde ya".

"¿Soñaste otra vez con…?" – noté que se mordía el labio inferior, preocupada de que el sonido de su nombre pudiese perturbarme – "¿Soñaste nuevamente con Hitomi?" – completó, con expresión triste. Otra vez, sentí una punzada en mi pecho.

"Sí" – contesté, simplemente, como cada vez que me lo preguntaba – "Aunque aun no entiendo qué significa".

"Van" – dijo Merle, acariciando mi mejilla derecha con suavidad – "Quizás estos sueños significan algo más profundo. Quizás deberías intentar ir a la Luna Fantasma y asegurarte de que Hitomi-"

"No puedo hacer eso" – la interrumpí – "Ella ya tiene su vida ahí, no soy quien para perturbarla de esa manera".

"¡Pero quizás necesita tu ayuda!" – exclamó, exasperada, como todas las veces que discutíamos lo mismo – "¡Quizás algo pasó en estos años, algo terrible y-"

"Basta ya, Merle" – la interrumpí – "Te he dicho mil veces que no iré por ella, porque no me necesita. Quizás nunca lo hizo, quizás todo fue un gran malentendido, quizás no estábamos destinados a estar juntos y-"

"¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a decir que no te amaba!" – exclamó, abiertamente molesta ahora – "¡Esa chica estuvo siempre dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por ti, y lo mínimo que podrías hacer por ella es asegurarte de que se encuentra bien!"

A pesar de que sabía que Merle quería continuar gritándome, simplemente emitió un gruñido molesto y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, dejándome solo y a la merced de mis pensamientos. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si algo le había ocurrido a Hitomi, algo que le había impedido regresar? Pero si ese era el caso, ¿por qué había decidido aislarme de esta forma?

Sacudí la cabeza, mientras volvía a mi posición anterior, dispuesto a contemplar la forma de la Luna Fantasma por lo que quedara de la noche, como cada vez que me despertaba luego de aquella pesadilla. Siempre me quedaba ahí, añorando el pasado, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que, donde fuera que se encontrara Hitomi, hubiese encontrado la felicidad. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos se ensombrecían cuando pensaba sobre la posibilidad de yo mismo alcanzar dicha felicidad. Era imposible, puesto que toda posibilidad de ser feliz había desaparecido con ella.

**Hitomi**

Introduje la llave en la cerradura lo más silenciosamente que pude, debido a que era ya más de medianoche y no quería despertar a algún vecino. Luché contra la madera que, rebelde, crujía cada vez que abría la puerta. Sin ninguna clase de éxito, entré estrepitosamente en mi enorme y vacío apartamento, dejando que la oscuridad de su interior me envolviera. Encendí la pequeña lamparilla que estaba justo al lado de la entrada, mientras dejaba caer el bolso con mi atuendo, mis zapatillas y otros artículos personales.

Exhalé un suspiro derrotado cuando observé el enorme salón de estar, que fuera de un sillón anticuado, una pequeña mesa con una sola silla y un pequeño mueble con mi reproductor de música inalámbrico, se encontraba completamente desierto. Parecía el hogar de alguien sin pasado, presente o futuro. El apartamento de alguien vacío, incapaz de echar raíces en algún lugar, demasiado asustado como para crear un espacio propio al cual llamar "hogar". Sacudí la cabeza, y decidí que, después de la función de esa noche, necesitaba descansar. Observé el largo pasillo, completamente sumido en la oscuridad, que llevaba a mi habitación. Estaba asustada de ir a dormir, porque sabía que las pesadillas que no me habían abandonado desde aquel día, regresarían para atormentarme aquella noche. Decidí recurrir a una de las numerosas píldoras para dormir que me había recetado mi siquiatra, quien era el único dispuesto a escucharme aquellos días. Odiaba tener que admitir que solo con la ayuda de drogas era capaz de dormir, y además, debía mantener el más absoluto secreto en la compañía de baile respecto a ellas. Cualquier mención de fármacos respecto de las bailarinas significaría el final de mi carrera.

Reí sin ánimo, cuando pensé en ello: Una carrera de bailarina. ¿Cuándo había decidido aquello? Oh, sí, aquel día. Aquel día en que caminé durante horas bajo la lluvia, más decepcionada y abandonada que nunca en mis cortos dieciocho años, cuando había relatado la experiencia más horrenda de toda mi vida…y nadie me había creído. Fue aquel día cuando me refugié de la lluvia bajo un cobertizo, y había notado la presencia de un hombre de alrededor de unos setenta años, quien pintaba animadamente un cuadro bajo aquel mismo techo improvisado. Había recorrido mi figura temblorosa con sus ojos cansados, y sin saber qué me había ocurrido, sólo dijo: "_Hermosa criatura, ¿por qué sufres por lo que siente tu corazón? Cuando todo lo que tienes que hacer…es bailar"_.

Sabía que aquel hombre seguramente estaba borracho, o quizás solo absorto en sus pensamientos…o tal vez, tan solo estaba completamente loco. Sin embargo, sus palabras me hicieron todo el sentido del mundo una vez que las dejé entrar en mi mente. Luego de aquel día, me inscribí en una academia de danza cercana a mi casa, y para la época en que estaba por graduarme de la preparatoria, me ofrecieron una beca universitaria en Cambridge. La acepté, ansiosa por alejarme de todo lo que conocía en mi país de origen, y una vez ahí, fui a una audición para el Royal Ballet. Lo hice sin ninguna esperanza, pero al parecer, ni siquiera yo estaba consciente de lo buena bailarina que era. Los años habían pasado, y me había establecido aquí, gracias a la danza y a la música. Mis instructores me habían dicho, en varias ocasiones, que parecía transformarme en otra persona cuando bailaba, que expresaba emociones que tocaban sus corazones de la manera más sensible posible. Así fue como me di cuenta de que esta era la única forma que me quedaba de expresar algo.

Caminé lentamente por el pasillo, cuando algo me detuvo. No me había dado cuenta de que tenía, en mis manos, una de las plumas que se había desprendido de mi atuendo. La observé atentamente por algunos instantes, para luego dirigirme hacia el parlante inalámbrico. La deposité a su lado, sintiendo cómo numerosas lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse al interior de mis ojos. Decidí que necesitaba desahogarme de alguna forma, y que el llanto no era suficiente. Encendí el parlante, el cual contaba sólo con una canción. Apreté el botón suavemente, y dejé que la música comenzara a llenar el espacio, mientras me quitaba los zapatos. La sensación agradable de mis pies descalzos contra el piso de madera me reconfortó, pero necesitaba bailar. No solo lo necesitaba, sentía que si no lo hacía, iba a explotar.

_Don't know,_

_Don't care how you could even stay-yeah_

_I don't know, _

_Don't care since it's everyday-yeah_

Mis movimientos eran fluidos, pero sin control. Sin pauta, sin planeamiento, sin coreografía. Eran simplemente el resultado de lo que sentía en mi interior.

_Now we say_

_I don't know where you're going _

_But karma is gonna come your way_

_I don't know where you're going_

_But name the game you dare to play_

No me di cuenta de que gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas, mientras movía mis brazos y mis piernas sin cesar, mezclando movimientos clásicos con otros que podrían haberse confundido con los de una maníaca. Las imágenes de aquel día comenzaron a desplegarse, una tras otra, en mi mente. La furia que sentía dentro de mí, el dolor, la angustia, la rebeldía en contra del mal destino que me había tocado, comenzaron a salir de mi cuerpo, mientras continuaba mi baile estrepitoso y cargado de emoción.

_I'm breaking you off_

_I'm breaking you off_

Dejé que un grito profundo, más bien un gruñido, se escapara de mi pecho, mientras giraba sin control en la mitad de mi salón de estar. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, mientras mi respiración trataba de acompasarse al ritmo de mi cuerpo, sin ningún tipo de éxito.

_And I'll write a song about it_

_Cause' the truth is, kid_

_I never loved you_

_I never loved a lie._

De repente, me derrumbé. Mis manos sostuvieron mi peso al caer, mientras continuaba llorando desconsoladamente. Gruesas lágrimas dejaron marcas en el piso al caer por mi rostro, sin cesar, mientras la furia que había sentido instantes antes continuaba dominándome.

Maldito, pensé.

Maldito seas.

Continuará…


	2. Deseo

**No soy la dueña de Escaflowne ni de ninguno de sus personajes, aunque la verdad es que me encantaría. Tampoco soy dueña de ninguna de las canciones ni melodías citadas en esta historia.**

** El Cisne Negro**

**Capítulo Dos: Deseo**

**Van**

Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba en la misma posición. Sabía que la reunión del Consejo Real había empezado hace un par de horas atrás, pero me encontraba demasiado absorto en mis pensamientos para prestar atención. Estaba sentado en mi silla habitual, la del Rey de Fanelia, título que me había sido impuesto al nacer, pero con el que nunca me había sentido verdaderamente cómodo. Sabía que, una vez terminada la guerra con Zaibach, y luego de reconstruir el reino, debía asumir mi posición, con todas las responsabilidades que ello implicaba. Sin embargo, en ese tiempo, Hitomi aún se encontraba a mi lado. Y ella había accedido, algún día, a compartir esa carga conmigo. Sí, aquel día en que regresó a la Luna Fantasma, le pedí formalmente que se convirtiera en reina de Fanelia, que gobernara junto a mí, que nunca más dejara mi lado y que convirtiéramos este lugar en nuestro hogar.

Diez años habían pasado desde ese día, y aunque no me costaba para nada admitirlo, me había transformado en la sombra de aquel muchacho joven, fuerte y voluntarioso que ella había conocido. Ahora, a mis veintiséis años recién cumplidos, tenía las mismas ganas de vivir que un hombre ciego, sordo y testarudo de noventa. Sabía que, a mis espaldas, mis consejeros y militares me consideraban un rey amargado y de mal temperamento, cosa que debería haberme molestado. Sin embargo, no parecía perturbarme en lo más mínimo.

La única que continuaba esforzándose por devolverme a la vida y energía de antaño era mi hermana menor, Merle. Contra mis deseos, se había instalado en el castillo junto a su esposo, Grey, a quien había hecho mi consejero. No es que no sintiera afecto por ellos, ni nada por el estilo, sino que sentía que mi propio egoísmo era lo que mantenía a mi hermana ahí. Ella debía vivir una vida maravillosa, formar una familia y un hogar, perseguir sus sueños y cumplirlos. No quedarse al lado de un hermano desagradable y amargado que parecía ser incapaz de reconectarse con el resto del mundo.

"¿Señor Van?"

Levanté la mirada por un instante, notando que seis pares de ojos estaban fijos en mí, con expresión atenta.

"Lo lamento" – dije, exhalando un suspiro cansado – "Estaba pensando en otra cosa. ¿Qué decían?"

Mis consejeros intercambiaron miradas de alerta entre ellos, inseguros. Fruncí el ceño, molesto como cada vez que me encontraba ante esta situación: Cada vez que sentían que lo que debían discutir iba a desagradarme, comenzaban a debatir silenciosamente entre ellos para decidir quién debía comenzar a hablar.

"Apreciaría que alguien me dijera qué sucede" – dije, con tono grave – "Sin más rodeos".

Grey, el marido de Merle, se aclaró la garganta levemente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí.

"La recepción, Señor Van" – comenzó Grey – "Los preparativos para la recepción de los representantes de los países fronterizos ya están listos"

"¿Y?" – pregunté, sin ningún tipo de interés.

"Es mañana, Van" – dijo Merle, quien había entrado a dejar algunas cartas para mí. A pesar de que se lo había prohibido, ella continuaba encargándose de mi correspondencia, como si fuese a recibir buenas noticias para mí – "Si prestases más atención a-" – Grey la miró con expresión enojada, lo que hizo que Merle guardara silencio inmediatamente. Muy discretamente, mi cuñado y yo cruzamos una leve sonrisa de complicidad. A pesar de que Merle era mi única familia, me había sorprendido la forma en que había logrado formar un vínculo de camaradería y compañía con su esposo. Últimamente, él era el único a quien podía considerar mi amigo verdadero.

"¿Entonces?" – pregunté, a mi Consejo – "Asumo que debo asistir, pero el resto se lo dejo a ustedes. Todos los asuntos de intercambios comerciales y política exterior ya los discutí personalmente, así que la recepción es una mera formalidad".

"No todos los asuntos, Señor Van".

Mi mirada se posó en Marius, mi consejero más antiguo. Era, por lejos, el más anciano y sabio de todos los presentes, compañero de armas de Balgus y mi padre. Sus ojos eran inescrutables, y sentí que un silencio ensordecedor se cernía en toda la habitación. Fruncí el ceño, molesto por no saber a qué se refería. Marius se inclinó levemente hacia mí, con expresión seria.

"Los representantes de Alcozeus continúan sin recibir una respuesta suya a su…oferta" – dijo, enfatizando en la última propuesta.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda sin piedad, mientras una furia indomable comenzaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Traté de controlarme, sin éxito, ya que antes de darme cuenta, me había levantado de mi silla y había golpeado la mesa con mis puños. Vi cómo todos se crispaban en sus asientos, salvo Marius, quien continuaba con una expresión de inmutable seriedad en su rostro.

"Por última vez" – dije, por entremedio de mis dientes, juntos y rechinando – "No responderé ahora, ni nunca, a su propuesta."

"Señor Van, lo que piden es razonable" – explicó Marius – "Alcozeus es el país con el que más transacciones realizamos, es el más cercano a nuestras fronteras, y francamente, son quienes estarían más dispuestos a luchar a nuestro lado de ser necesario".

"Pues un acuerdo transfronterizo debiese ser suficiente" – dije, posando mi mirada furiosa sobre él – "No es necesario que unamos nuestros reinos".

"Señor Van" – continuó Marius, con una mirada amable y compasiva que me enervaba – "Piense en el futuro de Fanelia…En las presentes…_circunstancias_" – su última palabra casi logró que perdiera la razón de odio. Ella nunca había sido, ni sería, una mera _circunstancia_ – "Es necesario pensar que su reino necesita seguridad, estabilidad y…un heredero. Su unión en matrimonio con la princesa Fará podría asegurar la paz y-"

"¡YA ES SUFICIENTE!" – Rugí, notando cómo Merle dejaba caer todas las cartas que llevaba en sus manos, y daba un paso atrás. Me incliné sobre la mesa, asegurándome de que todos estaban escuchándome – "Soy el Rey y responsable de Fanelia, y estoy dispuesto a hacer todos los esfuerzos para mantener la seguridad de cada uno de sus habitantes, pero no así. No contraeré matrimonio con nadie, porque no es necesario, ni ahora, ni nunca".

"¿Qué propone, entonces, Majestad?" – preguntó Marius. Todas las miradas se posaron en él, y luego, en mí. Era una insolencia que cuestionara mis decisiones de manera tan abierta, sobre todo en un asunto como este – "¿Dejar al reino sin heredero, guerra civil, destrucción y luchas por el trono una vez que haya muerto?"

Lo observé con una mirada furiosa por unos instantes, mientras sopesaba su pregunta en mi mente. ¿Qué era lo que haría? Yo era el último Fanel legítimo, un hijo, o hija, míos debían sucederme en el trono, pero…la sola idea de que alguien se sentara a mi lado en posición de reina, alguien que no fuese Hitomi, sólo lograba que amargas náuseas me invadieran sin misericordia. Me erguí en silencio, lo que indicaba que aquel Consejo Real había terminado por hoy, ya que todos los asistentes se levantaron de sus sillas e inclinaron su cabeza hacia adelante a modo de saludo.

Ignoré la mirada preocupada de Merle al salir de la habitación, con la misma actitud de un león enjaulado que es liberado inesperadamente. Caminé incesantemente por los pasillos del castillo, tratando de calmarme, pero era imposible. Quería ser un buen rey, quería lo mejor para mi pueblo, pero…no era capaz de cumplir con lo que me estaban pidiendo. Simplemente porque hacerlo, significaba renunciar definitivamente a la posibilidad de que volviese a mi vida. Casarme con otra mujer, incluso en el escenario de un matrimonio políticamente concertado, significaba abandonar la esperanza de que Hitomi regresara. Y aunque me costara admitirlo, ese sueño imposible era lo único que me mantenía vivo, era lo único a lo cual me había aferrado todos estos años…lo único que lograba que me levantara de la cama todos los días.

Cerré la puerta de mi estudio con un golpe seco, para luego apoyar mi espalda contra ella. Exhalé un suspiro cansado, sintiendo la mayor soledad posible, a pesar de encontrarme en un castillo plagado de gente.

* * *

**Hitomi**

"El cierre de la temporada invernal anoche fue espectacular, Hitomi" – dijo el director, desde el otro lado de su escritorio – "¿Tuviste la oportunidad de leer la prensa hoy?"

Levanté la mirada por unos instantes, encontrándome con sus ojos expectantes y llenos de felicidad. A pesar de que el director Williams era un hombre amable, de vasta experiencia en el mundo del ballet clásico, y que me había recibido con los brazos abiertos en la compañía, nunca había sido capaz de darle las gracias apropiadamente de haberme dado la oportunidad de ser la estrella. Además, nunca había sido capaz de devolver la calidez con la que conversaba conmigo, haciéndose un espacio en su apretado calendario para cruzar un par de palabras conmigo, para asegurarse de que me encontraba a gusto aquí.

"No, señor" – dije, lentamente – "No he leído ningún comentario".

"¡Pues deberías hacerlo!" – exclamó, contento – "¡La prensa artística te adora! Tu interpretación de Odette y Odile anoche ha sido calificada de _hipnotizante, inigualable y símbolo de la perfección de una bailarina con un talento único en su especie"_ – dijo, leyendo las palabras de una página del periódico, para luego dejarlo caer, con una sonrisa, sobre su escritorio – "¡Eres todo un éxito, Hitomi, deberías estar orgullosa!"

La felicidad de su expresión se desvaneció completamente cuando observó mi rostro carente de cualquier emoción. Traté, lo mejor que pude, de esbozar una sonrisa.

"Lo lamento" – comenté, tratando de inventar una excusa – "Sólo estoy cansada por la presentación de anoche, director".

"Pues, claro, lo entiendo…" – murmuró, con una sonrisa amable en el rostro. Luego, jugó con sus dedos sobre el escritorio de madera de forma alegre - "Pero debido al éxito de anoche, necesitamos _ya_ anunciar el espectáculo de inicio de la siguiente temporada" – Se incorporó por un momento, para luego entregarme un grueso cuaderno. Lo recibí y hojeé levemente, reconociendo la escenografía, el vestuario y a las bailarinas que posaban en las fotografías – "Abriremos con _Giselle_".

Asentí suavemente, comenzando a incorporarme de la silla. Sin embargo, me detuve cuando vi que se acercaba a mí: Era un hombre de gran estatura, como todos los antiguos grandes bailarines clásicos, pero que desprendía una suave aura de amabilidad y dulzura. Me observó con ojos expectantes, para luego posar una de sus arrugadas manos sobre mi mejilla derecha. Quise alejarme, pero pensé que ya había sido lo suficientemente descortés con él por hoy.

"_Giselle_ es un papel difícil, Hitomi" – comenzó, casi como un murmullo – "¿Estás segura de que podrás con ello?"

"¿Por qué?" – la pregunta no me había ofendido, menos viniendo de él. El director sabía que yo era una excelente bailarina, sabía que no estaba cuestionando mis habilidades, sino que había una razón más poderosa para hacerme esa pregunta.

"Porque…" – dijo, con una expresión compasiva en el rostro – "Giselle es una muchacha dulce y…feliz" – la última palabra la articuló con suavidad, como si yo fuese a tomármelo como un insulto – "¿Estás segura de que podrás…_simularlo_?"

Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi pecho que casi hizo que quisiera cubrirlo con mi mano, al igual que la noche anterior. Incluso él, el amable director Williams, que me trataba como a una chiquilla a la que debía proteger…sabía que yo sólo sabía _simular_ felicidad.

"Sí, señor" – murmuré, con una leve sonrisa – "No lo decepcionaré"

"Tú nunca podrías decepcionar a nadie, Hitomi" – sus palabras me calaron más hondo de lo que él sabía. Claro que era capaz de producir decepción. Por lo menos en una persona, había causado eso y mucho más – "Sólo quiero preguntarte una cosa…" – esperé, paciente, a que encontrara las palabras adecuadas – "¿Qué es lo que quieres, realmente? Para más adelante, para tu futuro…¿qué es lo que esperas?".

Sopesé su pregunta en mi mente por lo que me pareció una eternidad. Sin embargo, sólo habían pasado unos segundos cuando respondí, sin pensar demasiado:

"_Lo_ espero" – dije, simplemente.

Mi respuesta pareció dejarlo incluso más confundido que antes. Sin embargo, extendió una suave sonrisa por su rostro, para luego acompañarme a la puerta.

"Recuerda que mañana en la noche haremos el anuncio a la prensa y a los invitados" – dijo, abriendo la puerta para que saliera – "Será una gran fiesta, y creo que las asistentes ya tienen preparado tu atuendo. Quién sabe…¡Quizás hasta lograremos pasarla b-"

"Gracias por su tiempo, director" – lo interrumpí, para luego perderme en el pasillo. No podía seguir soportando su mirada amable, pero inquisitiva, sobre mí. Caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi camerino, que era el único refugio que tenía en aquel teatro, el único lugar en que no me sentía absolutamente expuesta y controlada. Me apoyé en la puerta y lentamente, alcé la mirada para encontrarme con mi reflejo en el espejo.

¿Me reconocería, si volviera a verme? Había crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde la última vez que había estado frente a él, pero…sentía que todo sobre mí era diferente. Estaba más delgada, muchísimo más, cualquiera me habría llamado "huesuda". Ahora tenía el cabello largo, hasta casi mi cintura, en un intento desesperado de dejar atrás la imagen que tenía antes. A pesar de que casi siempre lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta alta, cuando me sentía desesperada o me despertaba en las noches producto de mis constantes pesadillas, lo primero que hacía era aferrarme a la larga melena que caía sobre mis hombros. Era una especie de tótem, un punto fijo que me decía que ya no tenía dieciséis años, que estaba segura, que nada me ocurriría porque el tiempo había seguido su curso…sin embargo, siempre que pensaba en él, consideraba la posibilidad de cortármelo. Sólo para que él pudiera recordarme en cuanto me viera…sólo para que quizás lograra perdonarme. Quizás si pudiera mostrarle que, al menos, mi cabello seguía siendo el mismo…él podría volver a quererme.

_Estúpida_, pensé_, ¿cómo diablos podría volver a quererte a ti?_.

* * *

**Van**

Ignoré abiertamente la mirada inquisitiva de los asistentes cuando entré en el salón. Ya había declarado el inicio del baile de recepción formalmente apenas habían llegado al castillo, pero luego, había inventado una excusa para desaparecer durante un rato. Me había refugiado en mi estudio y me había quedado observando por la ventana por lo que me parecieron horas. Siempre encontraba un mínimo consuelo al contemplar la forma de la Luna Fantasma, imaginando cómo sería el hogar de Hitomi, preguntándome si sería feliz, si había encontrado algo similar a la felicidad. Sonreí levemente, mientras mis pensamientos amenazaban con tomar control de mi cuerpo: últimamente, había estado luchando constantemente contra el deseo de, simplemente, tomar Escaflowne e ir a la Luna Fantasma. No tenía intenciones de ir para recuperarla, pero…sólo deseaba verla. Aunque fuera tan sólo un instante. Quería asegurarme de que se encontraba bien, de que todo marchaba bien su vida…si tan sólo pudiera ver su rostro una última vez, y constatase que esbozaba una sonrisa despreocupada…sentía que sería capaz de seguir adelante con mi vida. Con _esta_ vida, solitaria y lenta, que había aceptado ya como mi destino. Porque, a pesar de que ella me había dejado, sin ninguna explicación, mis sentimientos por ella nunca cambiarían. La amaría por siempre, y nunca traicionaría ese afecto. No sólo porque no _quería_ casarme con otra mujer, sino porque amar a Hitomi era el acto más puro que conocía, y bien quería aferrarme a ello para siempre.

Ahora me encontraba nuevamente en el salón principal del castillo, que había sido decorado con esmero y cuidado. Hasta yo debía reconocer que era una visión esplendorosa, con finos candelabros colgando del techo, maravillosamente pulidos, flores por todos lados y banderas con los emblemas de los distintos países invitados. Sin embargo, volví a adoptar una actitud desinteresada cuando todos inclinaron sus cabezas ante mí para saludarme. Odiaba esa clase de formalidades y encuentros oficiales, con todo mi ser. Sabía que era parte de mis obligaciones, pero a pesar de ello, nunca me había sentido cómodo con toda esa pomposidad. Si tan solo hubiese tenido a Hitomi a mi lado, recordé, todo habría sido diferente. Ambos habríamos compartido esa carga, pero por lo menos habríamos encontrado consuelo en el otro. Siempre imaginaba una situación en la que Hitomi y yo entrábamos en este salón, en un evento similar. Actuábamos como verdaderos reyes, pero luego, a puertas cerradas, nos reíamos de nuestra propia torpeza. Eso era lo que más extrañaba: su dulce y suave risa, que siempre lograba que todas mis preocupaciones se derritieran como hielo bajo el calor del sol.

Me senté en la silla, finamente adornada, que estaba al centro de la mesa principal del banquete. Observé cómo todos los presentes continuaban bailando y riéndose con suavidad, lo cual me tenía completamente sin cuidado. Tan sólo un par de horas más quedaban para que pudiese despedirme y retirarme a mi habitación. Deseé mentalmente que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido, para poder quitarme el maldito atuendo formal que llevaba puesto. Sabía que era un rey, pero _verme_ como uno, siempre me había molestado. A pesar de que había querido llevar un atuendo sencillo y oscuro, Merle había insistido en ponerme la chaqueta oficial sobre mi simple camisa negra y pantalones oscuros. El emblema del dragón, bordado en brillante hilo rojo sobre el color negro del terciopelo, simplemente me recordaba a aquellos días de guerra y desolación.

Sentí, de repente, un suave toque sobre mi antebrazo derecho. Me crispé en mi asiento, molesto por ser interrumpido tan abiertamente en mis pensamientos. Me giré hacia el origen del toque, para encontrarme con una figura cuya sola presencia cerca de mí, me provocaba náuseas: Mirándome atentamente, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro claro, se encontraba la princesa Fará. Era una joven de alrededor de unos veinte años, de piel clara y enormes ojos cristalinos. Su cabello rubio, casi albino, caía sobre sus hombros en delicados rizos, que seguramente habían sido objeto de varias horas de preparación. Su sonrisa se extendió aún más cuando notó mi expresión sorprendida, seguramente imaginándose que su belleza me tenía cautivado.

Nada podía estar más lejos de la realidad. Su mera presencia y cercanía lograban que sintiera ganas de dejar todo tirado, olvidarme de las formalidades, y salir huyendo del castillo.

"Esta velada ha sido maravillosa, Majestad" – su voz era un mero murmullo, cargado de seducción – "Y usted, un anfitrión excepcional".

"Gracias" – dije, notando con una mirada inquisitiva que su mano no abandonaba mi antebrazo aún. Sin querer parecer demasiado maleducado, retiré mi brazo del apoyo de la silla con lentitud y me alejé un poco de ella – "Ha sido muy amable de parte de todos ustedes el dejar sus responsabilidades y actividades para poder asistir".

"Oh, no ha sido ninguna molestia, en lo absoluto" – dijo, acercándose levemente – "De hecho, entre usted y yo…estaba ansiosa por regresar a Fanelia. Me recuerda mucho a Alcozeus, es realmente hermoso. Además, su gente es tan amable y atractiva…al igual que su rey" – al pronunciar la última frase, las náuseas en mi interior aumentaron.

No pude más que acceder a la petición que mi pecho estaba haciendo desde que había empezado aquel encuentro. Con una leve sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza, me incorporé rápidamente y abandoné el salón. Nuevamente, la música se detuvo y noté, molesto, que todos inclinaban otra vez sus cabezas al verme pasar. Casi podía sentir que un rugido rabioso, ansioso por salir, estaba agolpándose en mi garganta. Sin embargo, inhalé profundamente y dejé que mis pasos me guiaran hacia el exterior del castillo.

Caminé incesantemente, ansioso por dejar atrás el sonido de la música y las conversaciones. Sin haberlo planeado, mis pasos me llevaron hasta el bosque, hasta aquel lugar en el que se encontraba Escaflowne, enterrado en aquel prado en donde me había despedido de Hitomi. Me detuve, sin entender realmente por qué me encontraba ahí. Observé cómo miles de luciérnagas flotaban alrededor, mientras, lentamente, comencé a avanzar hasta el enorme guymelef. En su base, hace aproximadamente cuatro años atrás, había enterrado algo mucho más preciado para mí. Quizás _el_ objeto más preciado que tenía. Me arrodillé lentamente, para luego comenzar a escarbar en la tierra levemente húmeda que había a los pies del gigante de hierro y piedra que, inmóvil, parecía observar mis acciones.

Cuando mis manos encontraron la cadena del pequeño pendiente, mi corazón se encogió abruptamente. Lo cogí entre mis dedos, tratando, torpemente, de quitar la tierra que se había aferrado a su forma durante todos estos años. A pesar de su suciedad y la oscuridad que reinaba a mi alrededor, la piedra rosa brilló suavemente apenas la toqué. Cerré los ojos, inhalando nuevamente, para luego tratar de comprender por qué había decidido desenterrarlo. Era como si mi mente hubiera querido que desenterrara una parte de mí que se encontraba dormida, y quisiera despertarla.

Lentamente, acerqué el pendiente hacia mi corazón. Dejé que el dolor y la angustia me dominaran momentáneamente, pero luego, quise pedir un deseo. El único deseo que albergaba en mi corazón después de aquellos espantosos y solitarios diez años.

"_Deseo que seas feliz, Hitomi"_.

* * *

**Hitomi**

"Estás lista, Hitomi" – murmuró Martha, la asistente principal de la compañía – "Te ves absolutamente maravillosa" – agregó, sonriendo.

Le devolví la mirada en el espejo, tratando de recordar su apellido. Ella era la única asistente que era genuinamente amable conmigo, pero además, era discreta. Lo sabía porque, en los primeros años en que había iniciado mi carrera en la compañía, varias veces me había sorprendido en mi camerino, llorando. Y en todas esas ocasiones, ella siempre había, silenciosamente, intentado ofrecerme algún consuelo. Lo demostraba en pequeñas cosas, como por ejemplo, al día siguiente de uno de mis quiebres emocionales, había encontrado una pequeña caja de chocolates en mi mesa de maquillaje. En otra ocasión, había dejado una pequeña rosa blanca al interior de mi bolso deportivo, la única posesión que tenía de mi pasado, y que nunca olvidaba llevar conmigo.

Martha era una muchacha más joven que yo, tendría quizás, unos veinte años. Era maquilladora profesional, estilista y diseñadora, la había escuchado decir en una ocasión. Siempre estaba preocupada de que mis atuendos me quedaran perfectamente ajustados, ella era la que cuidaba mi cabello antes de las presentaciones, y ahora, me había preparado para la fiesta del inicio de temporada. Había seleccionado mi vestido, similar al de Giselle, pero con ciertos ajustes más elegantes. Era largo, blanco y de encaje, con pequeños toques de cristal. La parte de arriba era un intrincado diseño de encaje y piedras de fantasía que brillaban bajo la luz de mi camerino, para luego continuar en una larga falda blanca, drapeada y de fácil movimiento.

Me había peinado, también, y como resultado, ahora mis normalmente despreocupados rizos estaban perfectamente definidos. Se encontraban semi amarrados en un pequeño moño a la altura de mi nuca, decorados con flores frescas y cintas blancas. Mi rostro también había cambiado, gracias al esmero de sus habilidades como maquilladora: Había delineado perfectamente mis ojos verdes, que ahora eran similares a los de un gato, salvo por la sombra suave de color dorado que iluminaba mis párpados.

Sonreí levemente, pero me sentí inmediatamente mal al ser incapaz de recordar el apellido de Martha. Era una muchacha adorable, que siempre había estado preocupada de mí hasta en los mínimos detalles…y yo era un bloque de hielo que ahora ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre completo.

"Gracias…Martha" – murmuré, con una leve sonrisa.

"De nada, preciosa" – respondió, levemente sorprendida por mis torpes palabras – "Ahora ve y pásatela bien".

"Lo intentaré" – dije, levantándome con lentitud, para ir a por mi bolso. Sabía que no debía andar con un bolso enorme y deportivo en una fiesta de gala, pero nunca me había sentido cómoda sin él. Decidí que mejor lo escondería en la recepción del teatro, para tomarlo una vez que me fuera.

"Hitomi…" – me volteé cuando dijo mi nombre, para encontrarme con su mirada amable – "Quizás esto sea muy entrometido de mi parte, pero…creo que entiendo cómo te sientes" – mi silencio la animó a seguir hablando – "Te sientes sola, pero no tienes que estarlo. Quizás solo necesitas…una amiga. Si te parece bien, podríamos ir a tomar algo un día de estos, ¿qué opinas?"

Su ofrecimiento, tan sincero y amable, removió una fibra un mí. Sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer, simplemente asentí. Ella, acostumbrada a mi silencio, pareció aceptar mi respuesta como si le hubiese contestado de verdad. Sonrió ampliamente y antes de salir, acarició levemente mi hombro con su mano derecha.

Bajé las escaleras hasta encontrarme con la figura del director, quien estaba a unos peldaños de distancia. Había escogido ese lugar para hacer el anuncio, a la multitud elegantemente vestida que esperaba sus palabras. Se giró por un instante hacia mí, ofreciéndome su mano para que la cogiera. Lo hice, lo que hizo que los asistentes comenzaran a aplaudir y a corear mi nombre. Hice una reverencia leve, tratando de darles a entender que agradecía ese recibimiento.

"Queridos invitados" – dijo el director, con una amplia sonrisa, y sin soltar mi mano – "Como ya saben, esta noche es muy especial para nosotros. No sólo con esto damos por finalizada nuestra temporada invernal, sino que además, recibimos, con gran placer, el inicio de la temporada de verano en nuestra compañía" – una ronda de aplausos lo silenció por un instante, suficiente para que cogiera aire y me mirara – "Y anunciamos que nuestra talentosa Hitomi Kanzaki, la próxima temporada, encarnará a la hermosa y suave Giselle, quien enfrentará la posibilidad de encontrar el amor y…"

De repente, dejé de escuchar. A mi alrededor, solo hubo silencio, una vez que me encontré con aquel rostro entre la multitud. Estaba atrás, más alto que nunca, con su cabello recogido en una coleta morena. Sus ojos me atravesaron de lado a lado, mientras una oleada de terror y pánico me invadió sin misericordia. Podía escuchar el golpeteo de mi corazón en mi garganta, mientras sentía que mis rodillas comenzaban a temblar. Todo dentro de mí me decía que debía escapar, que debía correr, que aquel miedo que sentía no era normal, sino que eran mis instintos de supervivencia los que me estaban alertando de su presencia. El director notó que mi mano temblaba, y con una rápida mirada, supo que algo me ocurría.

"Y es por eso" – continuó, mirándome – "Que agradecemos a Hitomi su presencia y la de todos ustedes. Por favor, continúen con la fiesta" – cuando otra ronda de aplausos y coreos irrumpió en el salón, aprovechó para acercarse a mí con expresión preocupada – "Hitomi, ¿qué ocurre?" – preguntó, junto a mi oído – "Parece como si hubieras visto a un-"

No le di oportunidad de terminar. Soltando su mano lo más rápido que pude sin parecer una loca deschavetada, me precipité escaleras abajo. Noté que él, aquel maldito a quien le debía toda la miseria en la que me había sumido en todos estos años, me seguía con una mirada atenta y depredadora. Inmediatamente, cuando me tambaleé al llegar al final de las escaleras, noté que comenzaba a caminar dificultosamente entre la multitud, directo hacia mí.

Pero esta vez, mi cuerpo fue más rápido. Volteándome hacia la dirección opuesta, comencé a correr hacia la salida, escuchando cómo murmullos apremiantes comenzaban a llenar el espacio. Pero no me importó, corrí como nunca en mi vida, deteniéndome solo un instante para coger mi bolso, escondido en la recepción del teatro. Me giré por un instante, notando que él se encontraba cada vez más cerca de mí. Reprimiendo un grito de terror, me precipité hacia la salida, golpeando las puertas giratorias de cristal lo más fuerte que pude. Bajé las escaleras de entrada del teatro, y dándome cuenta de que los zapatos de tacón alto solo me ralentizarían, me los quité apresuradamente. En ese momento, lo vi, parado en la entrada, dispuesto a seguirme.

Me lancé a la calle abarrotada de gente, sin importarme que empujara a alguien en mi desesperado esfuerzo por escapar. Iba descalza, pero era la única forma en la que podía alcanzar velocidad. Giré varias veces mi cabeza, notando que me seguía con paso presuroso. Corrí aún más, esta vez por la vía de las bicicletas, que estaba vacía. Sentía, por el sonido de sus zapatos contra el asfalto, que también había cambiado de rumbo y ahora se encontraba directamente detrás de mí. El pánico e instinto de supervivencia se apoderaron de mí, logrando que cogiera aún más velocidad. Me enorgullecí momentáneamente de que aún pudiera recorrer grandes distancias a un poderoso ritmo sin cansarme. Cuando crucé la calle para ir hacia el puente, noté que una ciclista había interceptado su camino, obligándolo a detenerse. Sintiendo que era la oportunidad para escapar, me lancé a correr por el puente que estaba sobre el río, pero el momentáneo alivio que sentí se desvaneció completamente cuando sentí un agudo dolor en mi pie derecho. Caí estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, con el bolso que tenía cruzado en mi pecho sobre mí. Noté que me había clavado un vidrio en mi pie derecho y que ahora sangraba a borbotones. Me incorporé lo más rápido que pude, solo para ver que su figura ahora estaba quieta, a solo unos pasos de distancia de mí.

El terror se apoderó de mí, pero algo distinto resonaba en mi mente.

"¿_Qué es lo que quieres, Hitomi?"_

Mi mirada se cruzó la con la suya, penetrante y fría. Sabía que este día llegaría, que algún día volvería a encontrarme con él, y ahora, no tenía ninguna escapatoria. Porque no importaba a qué países fuera, no importaba que me desplazara constantemente. Él me encontraría, solo para herirme una vez más, como me había prometido.

"_¿Qué es lo que esperas realmente, Hitomi?"_

Supe, en ese momento, que deseaba algo con todas mis fuerzas. Antes, había pensado que mi único deseo era olvidar. Luego, pensé que era avanzar hacia algo, lo que fuera. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que era otra cosa lo que deseaba.

Deseaba ser feliz.

Ante su mirada atónita, y decidiendo que no podía soportarlo más, tomé la única salida que tenía disponible en ese escenario. Sin pensarlo dos vez, e ignorando el dolor que me produjo en el pie, di un salto seguro hacia el borde del puente y me lancé al río.

Sin embargo, nunca alcancé a tocar el agua.

* * *

**Van**

Parpadeé varias veces cuando, a la distancia, vi el pilar de luz azul y brillante en la mitad del bosque. Me negaba a creer que estaba viendo realmente lo que estaba viendo. Sin embargo, el pendiente de Hitomi comenzó a emitir un extraño calor al interior de mi puño cerrado, hasta el punto de sentir que me estaba quemando, incluso teniendo los guantes de cuero puestos.

Sin pensar, me lancé a correr hacia el bosque. Seguí el resplandor de luz que se veía a través de las gruesas ramas, mientras continuaba repitiéndome que esto bien podría ser solo un sueño. Sin embargo, cuando me detuve ante el pilar de luz, que lentamente depositaba una delgada y pequeña figura en la suave hierba, comencé a creerlo.

Estaba encogida en el suelo, temblando. Sólo podía ver su espalda, cuya piel brillaba bajo la luz de la luna, al igual que las piedras que adornaban el blanco vestido largo que llevaba puesto. Noté, alarmado, que estaba herida, ya que gruesas gotas de sangre caían desde su pie descalzo, comenzando a manchar la tela arrugada de su vestido. Su cabello, que veía desde atrás, caía suavemente sobre sus hombros, adornado por un intrincado diseño de flores y cintas.

Cuando se giró abruptamente, no fui capaz de moverme. Me encontré con sus brillantes ojos verdes, que parecían resplandecer más con los colores que decoraban su piel y con la fina línea oscura sobre sus párpados. Parpadeó varias veces, en un claro estado de asombro, al igual que yo. Me miró con expresión impávida, al mismo tiempo en que gruesas gotas de agua comenzaban a caer desde el cielo.

En menos de un instante, había comenzado a llover. Y luego de otros segundos, ambos ya estábamos empapados, pero ninguno era capaz de moverse. Sin embargo, un sonido, el sonido más hermoso que había oído jamás, irrumpió el silencio abrumador que se había cernido sobre nosotros.

"¿…Van?"

Su voz pareció devolverme el alma que sentía que ya no poseía. Di un paso tembloroso hacia ella, quien se quedó quieta como el hielo. Sin embargo, pude ver una expresión de alivio en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente estábamos ahí, uno frente al otro.

"Hitomi…" – murmuré, sintiendo que una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en mi rostro.

Sin embargo, la felicidad momentánea desapareció cuando tuve que correr a su lado y sostenerla en mis brazos, para evitar que, inconsciente, cayera al piso.

Continuará…


	3. Reencuentro

**No soy la dueña de Escaflowne ni de ninguno de sus personajes, aunque la verdad es que me encantaría. Tampoco soy dueña de ninguna de las canciones ni melodías citadas en esta historia.**

** El Cisne Negro**

**Capítulo Tres: Reencuentro**

**Van**

Llevaba los últimos minutos completamente quieto, arrodillado al lado de mi cama, observando su quieta figura sobre las mantas. Tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, sumida en un profundo sueño, mientras sus manos descansaban relajadamente sobre su estómago. Su cabello, ahora largo, se extendía como un abanico sobre las almohadas.

Luego de que se desmayara bajo la lluvia, no desperdicié ni un solo instante en cuestionamientos ni dudas. Sólo la tomé en mis brazos, ligera como una pluma, y me apresuré a llevarla al interior del castillo. Recordando que la entrada principal estaba llena de invitados, que sin duda comenzarían a preguntar por qué llevaba a una joven inconsciente en mis brazos, me escabullí con ella por la entrada de atrás. Ahí, escapándose de la pomposidad del banquete, me encontré con Grey, quien por lo bajo, se aterrorizó al verme entrar con Hitomi en mis brazos, completamente mojados y con expresión descompuesta en mi rostro. Le ordené, más autoritario de lo que pretendía, que le dijera a Merle que la necesitaba en mi habitación. Agregué que les dijera a los invitados que me encontraba enfermo y que me disculparan por no despedirlos. Luego, subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos, me apresuré a entrar en mis aposentos, cerrando la puerta lo más discretamente posible.

Una vez ahí, la deposité sobre las mantas, tratando de no despertarla. No podía creer que realmente estaba ahí, en mi habitación, sobre mi cama…y que tan solo unos instantes antes, la había sostenido protectoramente en mis brazos. En ese momento pude notar todos los cambios en su apariencia: Estaba más delgada que antes, pero la belleza de su figura continuaba intacta. Sus brazos y piernas parecían más largos que antes, al igual que su cabello, cuyo corte antes me había parecido tan extranjero e intrigante. Sin embargo, ahora tenía unos largos rizos de color miel, que la hacían aún más hermosa, si es que eso era siquiera posible.

Durante diez largos años había imaginado este momento, pero había resultado completamente diferente a lo que había soñado. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, era incluso mejor que en mis fantasías, ya que ahora tenía una oportunidad única para contemplarla en silencio, sin que mis constantes pensamientos amargos me interrumpieran. Tratando de no despertarla, me quité los guantes de cuero, dejándolos caer despreocupadamente al piso y, lentamente, tracé una línea con mis dedos por su mejilla derecha. Inmediatamente, la sensación de su piel contra la mía, suave como el pétalo de una flor, hizo que me estremeciera.

De repente, me sobresalté al escuchar que la puerta de mi habitación se abría de par en par, y en el umbral, me encontré con mi hermana menor. Estaba vestida acorde a la circunstancias, pero su expresión despavorida me dio a entender que ya estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido. Detrás de ella, con la misma expresión asustada, se encontraba Grey. Merle corrió a mi lado, mientras notaba cómo gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus mejillas.

"No puedo creer que esto sea verdad, que realmente se encuentre aquí" – la voz de Merle estaba quebrada, abrumada por lo que estaba sintiendo – "¿Qué pasó, cómo es que-"

De repente, un leve murmullo hizo que los dos nos fijáramos en la figura dormida de Hitomi. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no había notado que unas suaves perlas de sudor comenzaban a decorar su frente, y que, bajo sus párpados, sus ojos se movían sin cesar. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Merle se había ya inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Hitomi, posando una de sus manos sobre su frente. Luego, dirigió sus ojos furiosos hacia mí.

"¡Maldita sea, Van!" – exclamó, en un susurro enojado – "¡Está ardiendo en fiebre!"

Alarmado, puse una de mis manos sobre las de Hitomi, y noté que estaban completamente gélidas. Me incorporé rápidamente para cubrirla con las mantas, pero Merle, sacudiendo la cabeza, me lo impidió. Se volteó hacia Grey, quien nos miraba en silencio a ambos desde la puerta.

"Grey, ve por el médico. Hitomi necesita ayuda" – luego de ver que su marido desaparecía por el pasillo, su mirada se deslizó con horror hacia los pies de la cama, cuya cubierta comenzaba a teñirse de sangre – "¿Qué demoni-"- se inclinó sobre el extremo y vio la herida del pie de Hitomi, que yo había olvidado completamente – "¡Van, maldita sea!" – repitió, mostrándome los colmillos, escondidos en su boca la mayoría de tiempo – "¡Hitomi está herida y congelada hasta los huesos porque no le has quitado la ropa mojada, y tú no haces más que mirarla!"

Dándome un empujón, comenzó a delicadamente a buscar dónde podía desabotonar el vestido de Hitomi. Con la garganta seca, noté cómo lentamente mi hermana exponía la piel de la joven dormida, quedando con tan solo una especie de vestido delgado que le llegaba apenas a tocar las rodillas. Merle emitió un bufido, molesta por mi actitud, mientras arrugaba el vestido de Hitomi y se dirigía hacia el armario para guardarlo. Desde el otro extremo de la habitación, me susurró:

"Quítale esa cosa del pelo para que este más cómoda".

Notando que era lo mínimo que podía hacer, me incliné hacia la figura de Hitomi, y lo más suavemente posible, comencé a quitarle las flores y cintas que seguramente estaban clavándose en su cabeza. Sin embargo, no esperé lo que sucedió después: Ella aún emitía murmullos delirantes, pero esta vez, sus ojos desenfocados se abrieron de golpe. Yo estaba apoyándome en una mis manos, al lado de su cabeza, sobre la almohada, mientras con la otra comenzaba a desenredar su cabello. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos, en menos de un instante, un grito de terror rompió el silencio de la habitación. Completamente gélido, ni siquiera opuse resistencia cuando sentí el contacto de su mano contra mi rostro. Gritando desaforada, Hitomi lanzaba golpes ciegos con sus manos congeladas, temblando fuera de sí.

El terror que ella sentía lo sentí también dentro de mí. Traté de sostener sus manos lo más suavemente posible, lo que solo logró que gritara aún más fuerte.

"¡Hitomi, tranquila!" – exclamé, sosteniendo sus muñecas, lo que sólo provocaba espasmos en su delgado cuerpo al intentar zafarse. Ella ni siquiera podía enfocar la mirada producto de la fiebre, por lo que solo continuaba gritando al tope de lo que le permitían sus pulmones – "¡Estás bien, estás a salvo, en-"

"¡NO ME TOQUES!" – rugió, de repente, cerrando los ojos y rechinando los dientes – "¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, MALDITO MONSTRUO!" – Ante la última frase, intenté soltar uno de sus brazos, pero inmediatamente supe que intentaría golpearme otra vez, por lo que volví a sostenerla con fuerza. De repente, por un brevísimo instante, sus ojos se abrieron y gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas empapadas de sudor – "¡TE ODIO!" – gritó, con la cabeza enterrada hacia atrás en las almohadas. Nuevamente, cerró los ojos y cogió aire – "¡TE ODIO, AMANO!"

En ese momento, entró Poncy, el médico del castillo, acompañado de Grey. Ambos quedaron gélidos de espanto ante el espectáculo que vieron, pero Poncy, siendo el hombre mayor y experto que era, rápidamente salió del asombro. Se acercó con paso resuelto hacia Hitomi, quien lloraba y decía frases incoherentes, tratando de que la soltara.

"Todo el mundo, fuera" – ordenó Poncy, mirándome con gravedad – "Incluido usted, Majestad".

"No la dejaré" – dije, con la misma resolución con la que él me había ordenado que saliera – "Lo que sea que tengas que hacer, lo harás conmigo en esta habitación".

"¡Van, con un demonio!" – Merle, que durante todo este rato había estado demasiado pasmada como para moverse siquiera, se acercó rápidamente a mí y me cogió del brazo. Sin embargo, no me moví – "Van" – repitió, esta vez en un tono serio, muy impropio de ella – "Hitomi necesita ayuda, ahora mismo. Y tú la ayudarás esperando fuera de la habitación".

Volví a posar mis ojos en la figura de Hitomi, temblorosa y que rápidamente comenzaba a perder fuerzas. Sus respiraciones eran cada vez más entrecortadas y la anterior furia que había desplegado parecía haber desaparecido completamente, ya que sus muñecas ahora colgaban, lánguidas, entre medio de mis dedos. A pesar de que todos me miraban, esperando a que saliera de la habitación, me permití un segundo para acercar una de sus manos congeladas hacia mi rostro, prometiéndole de este modo que no estaría lejos. Luego, con un gruñido, solté sus manos y me dirigí, raudo, hacia la puerta.

En silencio, esperé por lo que me parecieron horas, en el pasillo que estaba fuera de mi habitación. Merle estaba a mi lado, sin las ganas o el valor de decir ni una sola palabra. A su lado, se encontraba Grey, que seguramente estaba más que confundido por toda esta situación, y ninguno de nosotros dos tenía la más mínima intención de explicarle algo.

La reacción furiosa y aterrorizada de Hitomi continuaba reproduciéndose, fresca, en mi mente. Nunca la había visto en tal estado de desesperación, lo que inevitablemente hizo que un enorme sentimiento de culpa me aplastara, llegando incluso a encorvarme: Algo debía haberle ocurrido a lo largo de estos años, algo terrible, algo que había dejado marcas profundas en su interior…y yo no había estado a su lado para protegerla. Me maldije por ser tan estúpido como para pensar que ella no había regresado tan solo porque había conocido a alguien más, a alguien de su mundo. Claro que no era así, Hitomi nunca me habría hecho eso, y ahora, gracias a que no había tenido el valor de ir a la Luna Fantasma para asegurarme de que se encontraba bien, ella estaba sufriendo. Debería haber ido a verla, debería haberla vigilado desde las sombras y así evitar cualquier daño dirigido hacia su persona. Pero no, me había quedado aquí, durante diez malditos años, sintiendo lástima por mí mismo, mientras la única mujer a la que había amado como alguna vez amé la vida…no podía ni siquiera pensarlo.

"¿Quién es '_Amano'_?"

La voz de Merle me sacó de mis pensamientos. De repente, reparé en su expresión confundida, y en la forma inquisitiva en que me estaba mirando.

"¿Qué?" – pregunté, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Hitomi" – explicó, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta cerrada de mi habitación – "Dijo, muy claro '_te odio, Amano'…_¿Sabes a quién se refiere?".

La idea de que el sufrimiento de Hitomi tuviera un nombre, hizo inmediatamente que mi sangre hirviera. Sin embargo, a pesar de que tenía el hábito de torturarme recordando cada una de las conversaciones que había tenido con Hitomi, ese nombre no me traía ningún recuerdo. Sacudí la cabeza negativamente, para luego continuar en silencio.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, rápidamente me incliné hacia adelante. Poncy se asomó por el umbral, y comprobando una vez más hacia la cama el estado de su paciente, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

"Se encuentra bien" – comentó. Sin embargo, el alivio que sentí momentáneamente desapareció cuando noté su expresión preocupada – "Su estado de salud es solo…conmoción".

"¿Ah?" – preguntó Merle – "¿A qué te refieres, Poncy?"

"Necesita reposo, y por sobre todo, estar tranquila" – agregó, mirándome severamente – "Tuve que coser su pie, tenía un pedazo de vidrio clavado en él. Por lo tanto, recomiendo que no camine por al menos un par de días. En caso contrario, la herida volverá a abrirse"

"De acuerdo" – dijo Merle, resuelta y girándose hacia Grey – "Dile a las criadas que preparen el cuarto de huéspedes al lado de nuestra habitación, Grey. Llevaremos a Hitomi ahí y yo haré guardia esta noche, ya mañana pod-"

"Hitomi no se moverá de donde está"

Sentí, de repente, todas las miradas sobre mí.

"Se quedará en mi habitación y yo cuidaré de ella" – dije, en un tono que no admitía discusión alguna.

"¡Pero, Van-"

"Concuerdo con el rey" – dijo Poncy, parándose junto a mí y desviando su mirada hacia Merle – "En el estado en que se encuentra, no es aconsejable moverla"

"Van, entonces déjame a mí cuidar de ella esta noche, ya mañana podrás-"

"No voy a repetirlo, Merle" – mi hermana se crispó ante mi expresión furiosa – "Yo, y _sólo_ yo, cuidaré de Hitomi. Cuando necesite que tomes mi lugar, te lo haré saber, pero por ahora, quiero que todos regresen a sus habitaciones y me dejen a solas con ella".

Grey puso una mano sobre el hombro de Merle, quien luego de lanzarme una mirada preocupada, se giró para caminar de regreso a su habitación por el pasillo. Iba a entrar a la habitación nuevamente, cuando una mano sobre mi hombro me detuvo.

"Majestad" – dijo Poncy, asegurándose de que nadie estuviese escuchando nuestra conversación – "Necesito decirle algo más".

Notando que él parecía extremadamente preocupado, molesto por tener que alejarme de la habitación, le hice un gesto rápido para que entráramos a mi estudio, adyacente a mis aposentos. Cerré la puerta lo más suavemente posible, puesto que sabía que, debido a la cercanía con la habitación, cualquier ruido de mi estudio podía escucharse en donde estaba Hitomi. Una vez ahí, sentí una punzada de miedo en mi pecho cuando vi la expresión horrorizada que Poncy tenía en el rostro.

"¿Qué sucede?" – pregunté, casi en un susurro.

"La joven…" – comenzó, aclarándose la garganta – "Lo que dije sobre su estado es cierto, la fiebre y su reacción son producto de una grave conmoción, de un…trauma" – cuando fruncí el ceño, confundido, continuó explicando – "Sólo he visto este tipo de reacciones en…soldados que regresan luego de haber estado prisioneros por largo tiempo."

Lo que me decía no tenía ningún sentido. Hitomi, si bien había aparecido nerviosa y temblorosa, no parecía haber estado en alguna situación así. Por el contrario, se veía de una belleza incomparable, con aquel bello vestido y flores en su cabello.

"Quise revisar su estado completamente una vez que la sedé con un somnífero" – explicó – "Y noté que en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, hay diversas…cicatrices" – "Son quemaduras principalmente, pero lo que me preocupa, es en los lugares en donde las vi".

"Poncy, qué demonios-"

"¡Majestad!" – exclamó, de repente, completamente horrorizado – "Esta muchacha fue torturada e incluso…" – noté que no sabía cómo continuar, cómo decirlo sin seguir alterándose – "Creo firmemente que fue abusada".

Sus últimas palabras hicieron un eco terrible en mi mente.

Hitomi…_mi_ dulce y amable Hitomi, había sufrido en manos de alguien, alguien que aún no tenía rostro para mí, pero que incluso sin conocerlo, se transformó en mi peor enemigo en tan solo un instante. Una ira que nunca había experimentado me invadió, fue como si una ola de furia se apoderara de mí. Quise gritar, destruir todo a mi alrededor y luego ir en busca de aquel maldito para encargarme personalmente de que su vida terminase, bajo mis manos. Sin embargo, recordé que Hitomi se encontraba tan solo a unos metros de distancia de mí, y que ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba que estuviese a su lado. No sabía cómo, ni cuánto tardaría, pero decidí en ese momento que mi único propósito de aquí en adelante sería ella.

Sería asegurarme de que fuese feliz, incluso si es que después de ello, decidiera irse una vez más.

"Majestad" – dijo Poncy, caminando hacia la puerta – "Regresaré mañana para comprobar cómo evoluciona su estado de salud, pero le recomiendo que nada la perturbe. No debe sufrir emociones fuertes en el frágil estado en que se encuentra"

"Gracias, Poncy" – noté que mi voz no había recuperado su tono normal, seguía siendo un gruñido gutural – "Mañana te pediré que vengas, cuando se encuentre mejor".

Una vez que Poncy se fue, me quedé por unos instantes parado en medio del estudio, completamente rígido de ira. Sentía que mi cuerpo temblaba, producto de la rabia que sentía, tanto contra aquel que la había herido, como contra mí mismo. Qué estúpido, imbécil, maldito, maldito, MALDITO IDIOTA, era. Todo esto era mi culpa, debería haber ido hace años a la Luna Fantasma, para verla, para asegurarme de su bienestar, para protegerla sin que me viera, pero no, había decidido alejarme porque ella se había alejado primero. Pero nunca me había detenido a pensar que ella me había necesitado, sino que mi mente se contentó con creer que ella había encontrado la felicidad en su mundo.

¿Y por qué? Porque era un idiota. Porque era un imbécil que nunca había creído realmente que Hitomi quisiera estar conmigo. Porque siempre pensé que alguien como yo no se merecía a alguien tan puro y leal como ella, y por eso, la había dejado ir, sin darme cuenta de que en realidad, era yo quien la había abandonado.

Caminé lentamente hacia la habitación, viendo su figura descansando sobre las mantas. Me arrodillé a su lado, viendo cómo su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, ya no entrecortada y asustada, sino suavemente acompasada. Su rostro parecía tranquilo y en paz, no quedaba ni un solo rastro de aquella expresión aterrorizada que había visto instantes atrás. Me acerqué lentamente hacia su figura y puse una de mis manos en su mejilla derecha. Sonreí levemente cuando, instintivamente al parecer, su rostro se inclinó hacia un lado, quedando mi mano atrapada entre su piel y la almohada. Levanté la otra mano y, con suavidad, dejé que uno de mis dedos se enlazara en uno de sus delicados rizos color miel.

"Ojalá logres perdonarme algún día" – murmuré.

No me di cuenta en qué minuto de la noche apoyé mi cabeza en el borde de la cama y me quedé dormido, con mi mano aún sosteniendo el rostro de Hitomi.

* * *

Abrí los ojos pesarosamente, sintiendo cada músculo de mi cuerpo atrofiado. Noté que estaba en una posición extraña, medio arrodillado y medio inclinado sobre el borde de la cama. Los débiles rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana me indicaron que ya había amanecido, pero era aún muy temprano. Me incorporé lentamente, para darme cuenta de que ya no sentía la presión en la mano derecha. Alarmado, levanté la cabeza de un golpe, lo que hizo que la figura que estaba sobre la cama se encogiera, con miedo.

Hitomi estaba despierta, sentada sobre la cama. Su cabello rubio caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros, en un millar de rizos que se mecieron suavemente cuando un poco de brisa del amanecer se coló por la ventana abierta. Sus manos sostenían las sábanas contra su cuerpo, que estaba cubierto únicamente por aquella especie de vestido de satín que se asemejaba a una camisola de dormir. Sin embargo, su expresión asustada y confusa era lo único que tenía toda mi atención en esos momentos.

"Hitomi…" – murmuré, alejándome un poco de ella. Quería estar cerca, pero recordé el consejo de Poncy, y decidí darle espacio para que se ajustara al hecho de que estaba aquí. La miré por largos segundos, para luego incorporarme con lentitud. Siguió atentamente mis movimientos, para luego dejar que sus ojos vagaran por la habitación. Quise sonreír cuando la vi fruncir levemente el ceño, notando que estaba tratando de asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo era real. Luego, volvió a posar sus ojos en mí.

"¿Van?" – su voz era igual de suave, incluso más, de lo que recordaba.

"Sí…" – dije, sintiendo un leve alivio recorrer mi pecho – "Soy yo, Hitomi"

"¿Qué estás…? ¿Qué _estoy_…?" – parecía incapaz de encontrar las palabras – "¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

Me di cuenta de que…no tenía idea. No sabía por qué yo había ido a buscar el pendiente, ni por qué, luego de hacerlo, ella había regresado. Había deseado que fuese feliz, pero…sólo había dicho en voz alta lo que siempre había querido para ella, y no entendía por qué ello había traído como consecuencia que regresara a Gaea.

"No lo sé" – dije, simplemente – "Vi el pilar de luz, lo seguí, y luego…aquí estabas".

Parpadeó varias veces, incluso más confundida. Sus ojos nuevamente se desplazaron por la habitación, para detenerse en mí. Me exploró de arriba abajo con sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes, con una expresión que me pareció adorable.

"Estás más alto" – comentó, casi como un murmullo.

"Y tú incluso más hermosa que antes" – respondí, automáticamente. Me maldije por mi estupidez y torpeza, cerrando los ojos. Sólo hace unas horas atrás Poncy me había dicho que no debía perturbarla ni molestarla, y en menos de un minuto, yo ya estaba tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido e intentando que volviéramos al punto en que nos encontrábamos antes de separarnos. Sin embargo, cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente, noté que un leve tono rosáceo había invadido sus pálidas mejillas. Bajó la mirada cuando se encontró con la mía y, nerviosamente, sus dedos jugaron con las sábanas. Luego, observó la habitación nuevamente y algo pareció preocuparla, ya que, en un gesto que recordaba perfectamente, se mordió el labio inferior – "¿Sucede algo, Hitomi?" – cuando lancé la pregunta, sus ojos se posaron en mí y sentí, como un adolescente, un leve cosquilleo en la parte posterior de mi cuello. A pesar de que habían pasado diez años, ella seguía teniendo un efecto muy poderoso sobre mí. Aclaré mi garganta, y continúe – "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Sí, esto…" – comenzó, nerviosa – "Necesito…ir al baño".

"Oh" – dije, aliviado, ya que me había imaginado algo peor – "Está justo detrás de esa puerta" – continué, apuntando hacia el lado derecho de la habitación, lo que hizo que ella girara su cabeza hacia allá. Luego, olvidando completamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior, me acerqué con rapidez hacia ella e intenté tomarla en mis brazos. Sin embargo, cuando notó la cercanía de mi cuerpo con el suyo, instintivamente se encogió y se alejó de mí.

"No me toques" – dijo, automáticamente, cubriéndose con las sábanas.

Me congelé justo donde estaba y di un paso atrás. Qué idiota, maldita sea. Segunda torpeza en menos de cinco minutos, todo un récord, incluso para mí.

Pero luego, sentí una punzada de culpa cuando volví a mirarla: Estaba temblando levemente, mirándome con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, mientras una de sus manos cubría su boca y la otra se aferraba a las sábanas contra su cuerpo. Luego, vi que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar producto de las lágrimas que empezaron a agolparse en su interior.

"Lo siento" – susurró, parpadeando un par de veces y dejando caer la mano que cubría su rostro, luchando contra las lágrimas - "No quería…es decir, sé que no…"

"Hitomi, no te disculpes. Lo entiendo" – dije, tratando de enfatizar la última frase – "No voy a hacerte daño" – aseguré, levantando mis manos frente a ella – "Pero tienes una herida en el pie, y el médico me indicó que no debías caminar por un par de días." – Mi mirada se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras sopesé alguna alternativa – "Iré por alguna criada para que te ayude ir al-"

"No" – su voz me detuvo, y en menos de un segundo, ya me había volteado nuevamente para mirarla. Había soltado las sábanas que la cubrían y como resultado, ahora pude apreciar lo delgado de sus brazos y la belleza con que se erguía sobre la cama. – "No te vayas"

Evité, sin éxito, sonreír.

Tercera torpeza, en no más de siete minutos.

Muy bien, Van.

Sacudí la cabeza, resignado ante mi propia estupidez, pero igualmente caminé lentamente hacia ella. Con cada paso que daba, me aseguraba de que ella supiera que no tenía ninguna otra intención más que ayudarla a ir hacia donde lo necesitaba. Ella siguió mis movimientos con expresión atenta, para luego, lentamente, comenzar a empujar las sábanas hacia atrás. Evité mirar sus largas piernas, para que no se sintiera expuesta. Luego, con suavidad, me incliné hacia adelante, sonriendo mentalmente al notar que no se alejaba de mí, sino que al contrario, extendía sus largos y delgados brazos para pasarlos detrás de mi cuello. La levanté, sin ningún esfuerzo, permitiéndome un breve instante, e inhalar el delicioso aroma que su cuerpo desprendía. Me dirigí hacia el baño, y una vez ahí, la deposité sobre el suelo de cerámica. Me sorprendió el equilibrio que poseía sobre solo un pie, y cómo, a pesar de encontrarse herida, mantenía una postura erguida y quieta.

"Esperaré ahí fuera" – dije, señalando la habitación – "Dime cuando estés lista y vendré por ti".

Vi que asentía, y luego, cerré la puerta detrás de mí. No me permití ni un instante de felicidad, puesto que ahora no era momento para endulzar mis pensamientos de adolescente. Hitomi necesitaba de mi ayuda, y yo no debía esperar absolutamente nada a cambio. Al contrario, era yo quien debía enmendar todo lo posible esta situación, pues yo, y solo yo, era el culpable de su estado actual.

Cuando escuché cómo la puerta se abría nuevamente, me apresuré para ayudarla. Estaba ahí, nuevamente erguida sobre solo un pie, pero parecía más compuesta que antes. Se había lavado la cara y como resultado, ahora su pálida piel hacía un bello contraste con sus enormes ojos verdes. Me acerqué con lentitud una vez más, notando que ella parecía un poco más cómoda con el hecho de tenerme cerca. La tomé en mis brazos nuevamente, e iba a dejarla sobre la superficie de la cama, cuando sentí que cerraba más sus delgados brazos en torno a mi cuello. Estaba inclinado sobre la cama, dispuesto a depositarla sobre ella, cuando el sonido de su voz me detuvo.

"No…" – murmuró, contra mi oído – "No me sueltes".

Sentí algo explotar dentro de mi pecho. En ese momento, el sonido de su petición curó todas las heridas que tenía abiertas en mi interior.

Acallando la voz de Poncy dentro de mi mente, hice lo único que me pareció adecuado. En lugar de dejarla sobre la cama, me volteé y me senté yo sobre ella, con Hitomi en mis brazos. Ella se encogió aún más en mi regazo, inclinándose hacia adelante y cerrando uno de sus brazos en torno a mi espalda, mientras el otro continuaba firmemente aferrado a mi cuello. Removí la mano que estaba bajo sus rodillas lentamente, y con suavidad, la posé sobre su espalda. Al notar que se crispaba un poco, la quité rápidamente, pero luego, noté que asentía de forma muy leve. Envalentonado otra vez, puse mi mano sobre su espalda, y al ver que no se alejaba, con la otra sostuve la parte posterior de su cuello, cerrando de esta forma completamente mis brazos en torno a ella.

Podría haberme quedado así para siempre. Sentí cómo su respiración, nerviosa y agitada anteriormente, ahora se acompasaba suavemente a los latidos de su corazón. Noté cómo, lentamente, dejaba de temblar y su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse con cada segundo que pasaba. No tardó demasiado en quedarse profundamente dormida nuevamente, lo que supe cuando sus brazos cayeron, lánguidos, a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Dejé que transcurrieran unos minutos más para luego, lentamente, volver a incorporarme. La dejé con cuidado sobre la cama, y sin hacer ruido, la cubrí con las sábanas. Me debatí por unos momentos, pero luego, no pude resistir más: Me incliné cuidadosamente sobre su cabeza, y con la mayor suavidad posible, besé su frente. Tan solo ese leve toque fue suficiente para que los escalofríos más poderosos se apoderaran de mi espalda, mientras mis instintos más profundos trataban de empujarme a que hiciera más, mucho más. Sin embargo, resistí aquella urgencia y me conformé con un leve roce de mis labios contra su piel.

Volví a la posición de antes y me dispuse, otra vez, a cuidarla mientras dormía.

Continuará…


	4. Relato

**No soy la dueña de Escaflowne ni de ninguno de sus personajes, aunque la verdad es que me encantaría. Tampoco soy dueña de ninguna de las canciones ni melodías citadas en esta historia.**

** El Cisne Negro **

**Capítulo Cuatro: Relato**

**Hitomi **

Desperté en la mitad de la noche, agitada. Abrí los ojos y traté de ajustarlos a la oscuridad. Pensé que aún estaba en ese sueño extraño en que me había despertado la última vez, en donde había estado…con él. Me había tomado en sus brazos, logrando que todo mi sufrimiento e inseguridad desaparecieran como polvo que se lleva el viento. Había escuchado su voz suave y reconfortante, y había sido tan real, que había sido capaz, incluso, de sentir un cosquilleo en mis dedos cuando toqué su piel.

Sin embargo, sabía que sólo había sido un sueño. Una fantasía maravillosa, un regalo que el universo me había dado momentáneamente, cansado seguramente de sólo enviarme pesadillas.

Aunque…un momento.

El techo se veía poco familiar. Este era alto, muy alto, casi tanto que no podía distinguir de qué color estaba pintado. Fruncí el ceño, recordando que el techo de mi habitación era de un brillante blanco. Este parecía ser de un color rojizo claro. Y…¿qué era ese diseño extraño? ¿Eran flores? Yo estaba segura de que nunca había empapelado las paredes de mi apartamento con ningún diseño. Bajé la mirada lentamente, y recordé que mi cama no era así de grande. Tampoco que mis sábanas eran de color amarillo, o así parecía en la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que no había sido un sueño: No sólo esta ventana en el lado equivocado de mi habitación, sino que además…podía ver la Tierra a través de sus cristales abiertos. Parpadeé un par de veces, negándome a creer que realmente esto estaba ocurriendo.

Ahí fue cuando, desviando mi mirada hacia el lado contrario, lo vi: Estaba sentado en un sillón, que aparentemente había sido movido hacia el lado de la cama desde otra habitación. Era grande, de cuero y en él, distinguí su figura, profundamente dormida. Ensanché la mirada cuando noté que su pecho se alzaba, para luego bajar, lentamente, al ritmo de su respiración. Aunque sabía que era él, en esta ocasión pude distinguir lo mucho que había cambiado. No sólo estaba más alto, sino que además, se veía muchísimo más musculoso que la última vez que lo había visto. Su cabello, sin embargo, seguía exactamente igual: alborotado, de un negro profundo, que caía de forma rebelde sobre sus ojos caoba, ahora fuertemente cerrados.

Sentí una punzada dentro de mí, pero no podía ponerle un nombre aún. Sin embargo, acostumbrada a sentir esta clase de dolor cuando me asustaba o angustiaba por algún motivo, me sorprendí cuando descubrí que era ciertamente agradable. Era como si verlo me provocara una inmensa tranquilidad, pero no sólo eso…como si mi cuerpo resonara por sí solo, sentí un extraño cosquilleo en las manos y en los brazos. El calor que había sentido en el supuesto sueño, que ahora sabía que no había sido producto de mi imaginación, me estaba abandonando lentamente. Y mi cuerpo estaba demandando que regresara, que volviera la sensación que experimentó cuando había estado envuelto en el protector y suave abrazo de…él.

En ese momento, a pesar de que me encontraba absorta contemplándolo, sentí una enorme sed. Mi mano voló a mi garganta, seca como arena bajo el sol. Recordé que el baño se encontraba a solo unos pasos de distancia, así que lo más silenciosamente que pude, me escabullí entre las sábanas, tratando de no despertarlo. Tuve cuidado de no apoyar mi pie derecho, por lo que me sostuve en el izquierdo, extendiendo los brazos a los lados, en perfecta tercera posición. De repente, a mi mente regresó aquel recuerdo cuando, recién iniciada en el mundo del ballet, sufrí un esguince en mi tobillo derecho en medio de una presentación de _Raymonda_. Había continuado bailando con naturalidad, a pesar de que me moría de dolor. Si había sido capaz de terminar una obra completa en el rol protagónico, podía perfectamente saltar hasta la entrada del baño sin problemas.

Con el pie derecho en el aire, me equilibré perfectamente. Inhalé con profundidad, como cada vez que me preparaba para un _grand-jete alturnan_ y estiré mis brazos y mi cabeza hacia atrás. Me impulsé con un _swing_ de mi pierna derecha y, un instante después, estaba en el aire. Estiré la pierna izquierda lo más que pude para aterrizar sobre ella, y-

"¡HITOMI!"

Maldita sea.

Tuve suerte de no quebrarme el tobillo al aterrizar estrepitosamente sobre él, soltando un alarido de dolor ahogado cuando mi cadera aplastó la parte trasera de mi pie derecho. Traté de incorporarme rápidamente para dejar de presionarlo, pero en menos de un instante, mi cuerpo ya no estaba en suelo. En lugar de eso, me encontraba inmovilizada completamente por unos brazos que no eran míos.

"Con un demo-" – su voz era gruñido casi sin aliento– "¿Qué…? ¿Qué intentaste hacer? ¿Estás herida? ¿Te sientes mal?"

Gracias a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana, pude ver sus facciones con más claridad. Su rostro perfilado y agudo, estaba teñido de confusión y preocupación, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Por mi parte, yo me encontraba anonadada por el hecho de ahora encontrarme atrapada contra su pecho, con sus brazos firmemente cerrados en torno a mi figura, que aún no tocaba el piso. Un aroma similar a la madera recién quemada alcanzó mi nariz, notando que provenía de su cuello, y por un brevísimo instante, volví a tener quince años. Volví a flotar en el aire, protegida por sus brazos…y sus alas.

"Quería…" – comencé, tratando de alzar la voz para que fuera algo más que un murmullo – "Quería un poco de agua".

"¿Por qué no me despertaste, entonces?" – noté que estaba luchando por no perder la paciencia, lo que momentáneamente, hizo que una sonrisa que ya no me creía capaz de esbozar, se apoderara de mi rostro. Antes, a la antigua Hitomi…siempre la había hecho reír el hecho de que Van tuviese mal temperamento y explotara por las cosas más mínimas. Esa Hitomi voluntariosa y amable que reía por todo, por un instante, volvió a mi cuerpo. – "¿Puedo dejarte en el piso sin que intentes algo _como esto_, de nuevo?" – su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos e hizo que lo mirara. Asentí levemente, para luego sentir el contacto de piso de madera con mi pie izquierdo. Asegurándose de que me había equilibrado, Van desapareció rápidamente por la puerta del baño, lo que me permitió continuar observando la habitación. Mis ojos se detuvieron en la ventana.

La imagen de mi planeta captó toda mi atención en esos momentos. De repente, recordé cómo había llegado ahí: Furiosos escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda cuando _su _imagen se apoderó de mi mente. Recordaba haber estado parada al borde del puente, dispuesta a saltar, y por un instante, volví a sentir un pánico y terror indescriptibles. Sin embargo, se desvanecieron cuando observé nuevamente la imagen por la ventana.

Había escapado. Había escapado de él, al único lugar al que, de seguro, nunca iba a poder seguirme.

Una sensación curiosa, muy parecida a la victoria, invadió todo mi cuerpo. Y luego, sentí como si algo se desprendiera de mi ser, un sentimiento amargo me abandonaba, y volaba por la habitación, hacia la ventana, para después desvanecerse en el aire nocturno.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Hitomi?"

Nuevamente, su voz me sacó de un estado de delicada contemplación. Me volví hacia él, y algo en mí, que creía perdido, se encendió súbitamente. No sabía realmente qué era, pero era parecido a la alegría. Agradecí mentalmente que estuviera ahí, parado frente a mí, incluso si es que no hacía o decía nada. Su sola cercanía me devolvía a la cordura y a una tranquilidad que había olvidado. Asentí levemente, viendo cómo se acercaba y me entregaba un vaso con agua. Bebí con avidez, para luego devolvérselo con lentitud. Mis ojos nuevamente, volaron hacia la ventana, mientras sentía una suave brisa entrar por ella y envolverme con suavidad.

"¿Quieres ir a sentarte cerca de la ventana?"

Me giré rápidamente hacia él, sorprendida. Sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad, y en ese momento, recordé que él tenía esa impresionante habilidad de anticiparse a lo que yo estaba pensando. Me perdí momentáneamente al interior de esos ojos profundos que no veía hace tantos años, y antes de darme cuenta, asentí nuevamente.

Me sorprendí, por enésima vez en esos últimos instantes, cuando se acercó hacia mí y mi cuerpo no reaccionó tratando de alejarse. Al contrario, mis brazos, antes de darme cuenta, ya se encontraban cerrados en torno a su cuello, al mismo tiempo en que sentía que me levantaba del piso sin ningún esfuerzo. Sentí verdadero deleite cuando ese aroma a madera, grave y cítrico al mismo tiempo, volvía a alcanzar mi nariz, despertando al resto de mis sentidos con un solo esfuerzo. Después, escondí una leve sonrisa cuando, suavemente, depositaba mi cuerpo en el alféizar de la ventana. Noté que trataba de asegurarse de que no me caería hacia el jardín que estaba unos tres pisos más abajo, pero internamente sabía que no lo haría. Tenía, después de todo, un excelente equilibrio.

Lo seguí con la mirada, tratando de memorizar su figura con todas mis fuerzas. Luego de que me dejase en esa posición, se alejó hacia el lado opuesto del alféizar, sentándose cómodamente en él, mirándome. Sentí cómo sus ojos me atravesaban de lado a lado, pero por primera vez en muchos años, no me sentí ni juzgada ni asustada. Él no estaba tratando de atravesar las millones de barreras que yo había levantado entre el mundo exterior y yo, sino que simplemente…parecía estar contemplándome. Y no sólo eso…al interior de sus ojos, distinguí aquella chispa, aquel brillo iridiscente que siempre aparecía cada vez que me tenía frente a él.

"¿Qué intentaste hacer antes?" – de repente, su voz rompió el silencio en el que nos encontrábamos – "¿Realmente ibas a…_saltar_ hasta allá? – la forma en que alzó, incrédulo, una de sus cejas, hizo que sonriera levemente.

"Puedo hacerlo" – comenté, mirando hacia mis pies – "Con un solo pie"

"¿Cómo?" – preguntó, sorprendido – "Es imposible hacerlo sin caerte".

"Lo hago a menudo" – continué. Noté que no recordaba la última vez en que había cruzado más de dos frases seguidas con otro ser humano, y ahora, a solo horas de haberme reencontrado con él, ya había dicho tres – "A veces con música en el fondo".

"No entiendo a qué te refieres" – dijo, alzando ambas cejas esta vez.

"Soy bailarina de ballet, Van" – expliqué, mirando nuevamente hacia mis pies – "Hace diez años aproximadamente".

"¿Ballet?"

"Es un tipo de danza…es…" – traté de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que me entendiera – "Un arte. Son historias representadas a través del baile, al ritmo de composiciones musicales, del sonido del violín, chelo, a veces piano y…" – me quedé en silencio, sorprendida de mí misma, por lo animada que me encontraba. Él pareció notarlo, y para que continuara, se inclinó hacia adelante para prestarme aún más atención.

"¿Qué clase de historias?" – preguntó, con genuino interés por lo que hacía. Parecía fascinado por lo que le estaba contando.

"Oh, bueno…son mayormente historias de fantasía. Hace dos noches, por ejemplo, presentamos _El Lago de los Cisnes_." – No me di cuenta de que yo también me había inclinado hacia él, para acortar la distancia entre nosotros – "Es una historia de una princesa, Odette, que es transformada en un cisne blanco por un hechicero malvado, llamado Rothbart. Es una maldición que la mantiene prisionera, salvo por unas horas cada noche, cuando recupera su forma humana. Conoce a un príncipe, Sigfrido, que se enamora de ella y le promete que romperá el maleficio al escogerla como esposa." – Casi podía sentir su aliento sobre el mío – "Pero el día en que debe hacerlo, Rothbart aparece con su hija, el cisne negro, Odile, que por su parecido con Odette, confunde al príncipe y…" – El rostro de Van estaba a escasos centímetros del mío.

"¿Y qué ocurre?" – murmuró él, con expresión expectante.

"Él escoge a Odile" – casi sonreí cuando vi cruzar un rastro de decepción en su rostro – "Y Odette muere."

Terminé mi relato, sólo para darme cuenta de que, sin haberlo planeado, mis dedos se habían entrelazado a los suyos. Alcé la mirada, notando que él, también estaba sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que nos habíamos acercado.

"¿Cómo pudo confundirla tan fácilmente?" – preguntó Van, de repente.

"En la historia, se supone que son exactamente iguales" – expliqué, sintiendo, de repente, algo extraño en mi interior. ¿Qué era? ¿Ternura?

"Nadie puede ser exactamente igual a otro" – dijo, pensativo – "No hasta ese punto de confusión".

"En algunas versiones, Odette y Odile son gemelas idénticas".

"Aun así" – comentó, distraído. Parecía estar absorto en un pensamiento que yo desconocía – "Aunque apareciera alguien exactamente igual a la persona que amas, sería imposible confundirla con otra" – de repente, sentí sus ojos brillantes sobre los míos, para luego dar paso a una sonrisa tan dulce, que estaba segura sería capaz de derretir el hielo más grueso con un solo roce – "No eres la gemela de Hitomi, ¿verdad?".

No supe cómo, pero de repente, sentí el impulso de querer reír. Por un instante, me transporté diez años atrás, cuando aún tenía quince años, y él estaba a mi lado. Recordé de golpe todas aquellas ocasiones en que él había expresado sus sentimientos por mí de las formas más extrañas posibles. Siempre parecía luchar con las palabras, por lo que me lo demostraba con gestos urgentes e, incluso, torpes. Una sonrisa, sin mi autorización, se expandió por mi rostro, lo que al parecer no pareció desapercibido: Jugueteando con sus dedos entre los míos, una leve risa se escapó de su pecho, voló por el aire nocturno y atravesó el mío, llenándolo de un calor impresionante que nunca pensé que volvería a sentir. Sin embargo, mi humor cambió rápidamente cuando, suavemente, preguntó:

"¿Por qué no regresaste antes, Hitomi?"

Solté su mano a una velocidad impresionante, de manera instintiva. El calor maravilloso que había sentido instantes antes desapareció abruptamente, y de repente, solo sentí frío en mi interior. No me di cuenta tampoco que encogí mi cuerpo rápidamente, lo que hizo que Van se crispara un poco, al notar cómo abrazaba mis rodillas contra mi pecho, creando así una barrera involuntaria entre su cuerpo y el mío.

"No puedo hablar de eso, Van" – dije, automáticamente – "Por favor, no me lo pidas".

Van aguardó unos momentos, observándome, atento. Luego, con lentitud, se acercó a mí, testeando con su mirada si es que me encontraba cómoda con su cercanía. Alzó una mano levemente y la posó sobre una de las mías. Cuando vio que no me encogía ni me alejaba, esbozó una leve sonrisa, para luego mirarme.

"No es necesario que hables de ello nunca, si eso es lo que quieres" – dijo, casi en un susurro – "Sólo quiero que sepas que…estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto".

* * *

**Van**

Ni siquiera me di cuenta que había amanecido.

Hitomi y yo seguíamos en la misma posición, sentados uno frente al otro, en el alféizar de la ventana. Habíamos conversado por horas, aunque más que nada, ella se había dedicado a escuchar. Además de contarme que ahora se dedicaba a ser bailarina, que ya no residía en su país natal y que vivía sola, no había comentado mucho más. Se había referido, entusiasmada, a las numerosas obras que había representado con quienes llamaba su "compañía de baile". Sin embargo, noté que no había mencionado tener amistades, o alguna relación cercana con alguien. Y por la forma en que había reaccionado después de preguntarle por qué no había regresado antes, no necesité más información: Algo le había sucedido, y como resultado, había expulsado a todos a su alrededor. Casi podía ver un círculo de metal a su alrededor, que impedía que alguien se acercara. Sin embargo, me sentí ciertamente especial al descubrir que seguía confiando en mí, ya que incluso, llegó a confesar que no había hablado de este modo con nadie en mucho tiempo.

Eso me hizo sentir culpable, y esperanzado, todo al mismo tiempo: Por un lado, lamentaba que los últimos diez años, ella hubiese sufrido en soledad. Yo mismo me consideraba miserable desde que había partido, pero al menos, tenía a mi hermana menor y, luego, a su marido, que pacientemente había formado un vínculo conmigo. Hitomi, por sus propias palabras, no tenía a nadie. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sentir un rastro de esperanza dentro de mí, al darme cuenta de que, quizás, esto podía significar un nuevo comienzo para nosotros. Si no tenía razones para regresar…quizás querría quedarse aquí. No me importaba si es que nunca retomábamos la relación que habíamos iniciado hace diez años atrás, no me preocupaba el hecho de que no volviese a amarme como antes…pero si tan solo decidiera quedarse, al menos cerca…me consideraría el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Un golpeteo suave en la puerta nos interrumpió, cuando ya los rayos del sol entraban brillantes por la ventana. Abriendo la puerta con suavidad, una cabeza de color rosa, tímidamente, se asomó por el umbral. Claramente, Merle quería chequear el estado de Hitomi, al igual que el día anterior. Sin embargo, ella había descansado todo el día y no había notado su presencia en la habitación. Miré rápidamente hacia Hitomi, quien estaba esbozando ya una leve sonrisa. Sintiéndome seguro de que no la alteraría, le indiqué a Merle que pasara.

Al principio, las dos se miraron por un largo rato, sopesando seguramente los cambios físicos en una y otra. Luego, Hitomi rompió el silencio:

"Qué alta estás".

Eso fue lo único que Merle necesitó: Con gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, mi hermana se abalanzó sobre Hitomi, quien instintivamente se encogió un poco. Sin embargo, cuando mi hermana cerró sus brazos en torno a su delgada figura, volvió a respirar normalmente. Incluso, alzó una de sus manos y acarició con suavidad el cabello de Merle.

"¡Hitomi, no puedo creer que estés aquí!" – exclamó, alejándose un poco y acariciando ansiosamente el rostro y el cabello de Hitomi – "¡Casi me muero del susto cuando comenzaste a gritar como loca, ardiendo en fiebre y-"

"¿Gritando?" – preguntó Hitomi, frunciendo el ceño – "¿Cuándo estuve gritando?".

Le lancé una mirada de reprobación a Merle, quien se estremeció un poco al darse cuenta de su error. Luego, haciendo como si nada, volvió a abrazarla.

"¡¿Qué importa?!" – exclamó, contenta – "¡Lo importante es que estás aquí! ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no viniste a vernos antes? ¡Tengo tanto que contarte! ¡Oh, Dios, no has conocido a Grey todavía! ¡Le diré que venga y-"

"Merle" – intervine, con tono serio – "Hitomi necesita _descansar_" – enfaticé en la última palabra, tratando de que recordara lo que Poncy nos había dicho a ambos respecto al estado de salud de Hitomi.

Merle se giró hacia mí, e iba a decirme algo, cuando de repente, noté que otra figura estaba en el umbral. Me giré rápidamente, para darme cuenta de que Marius estaba ahí, mirando la escena atentamente. Hizo una breve reverencia hacia mí, pero luego, sus ojos se trasladaron hacia Hitomi. Decir que no me gustó la forma en que la miró, es quedarse corto. Fruncí el ceño cuando noté que recorría su figura con rostro molesto, para luego inspeccionar la habitación con su mirada, deteniéndose en las sábanas revueltas.

Sintiendo que no tenía ningún motivo para que, silenciosamente, le faltase el respeto de esa forma a Hitomi, me levanté de un salto. Ello hizo que Marius se irguiera automáticamente, recordando de repente que no había entrado a la habitación de un hijo suyo adolescente o algo por el estilo, sino a la de un rey que no tenía que explicar sus acciones a nadie.

"Buenos días, Majestad" – dijo, aclarándose la garganta – "Lamento molestarlo en presencia de su invitada, pero el Consejo necesita discutir algo urgente con usted".

Noté que los ojos de Hitomi estaban sobre mí. Sentí una punzada de rabia, molesto ante la posibilidad de tener que dejar su lado, pero al parecer, no tenía ninguna alternativa. Miré a Merle, quien asintió levemente, dándome a entender que se encargaría de la situación. Luego, me giré hacia Marius, quien mantenía una postura rígida, sin mirarme.

"Iré de inmediato" – dije, para luego agregar, con el tono más autoritario que pude – "Puedes retirarte"

Marius inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, y luego, a toda velocidad, abandonó la habitación. Me giré hacia Hitomi, quien me miraba atentamente. Me incliné levemente hacia ella y tracé una línea con uno de mis dedos sobre el dorso de su mano.

"Volveré más tarde, Hitomi" – le aseguré – "Merle te acompañará hasta que yo llegue".

Con una sonrisa leve, asintió.

Me reprendí mentalmente cuando sentí una punzada de orgullo atravesar mi pecho cuando noté tristeza en sus ojos, al verme partir.

* * *

**Hitomi**

Me sorprendió el hecho de que mi cuerpo no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando Merle me quitó la camisola que tenía puesta para ayudarme a entrar en la enorme tina del baño. Lo atribuí al hecho de que estaba acostumbrada a que las asistentes entraran y salieran de mi camerino cuando me estaba vistiendo, e incluso, me ayudaran a ajustar mi atuendo antes de una presentación.

Sin embargo, cuando entré en el agua caliente, plagada de burbujas, sentí un enorme alivio al ver que ella comenzaba a frotar mis brazos y mi espalda con una suave esponja. Merle estaba en silencio, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo. Sentí un calor enorme en mi pecho al notar la delicadeza y ternura con la que lavaba mi cabello, desenredándolo suavemente con sus dedos largos, para luego enjuagarlo con un jarrón de agua tibia. Mi visión comenzó a nublarse cuando mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al notar que pasaba una peineta por mi cabello lentamente, como si fuese una niña pequeña a la que quería inmensamente.

Ella notó cómo trataba de evadir su mirada, pero en lugar de decir algo o preguntarme qué me ocurría, simplemente continuó con su tarea, suave y tiernamente. Me di cuenta de que eso era lo que no sabía distinguir: La forma en que me estaba ayudando era, en realidad, afecto. No había experimentado esa sensación en tantos años, que ya no sabía qué era.

"Listo" – dijo Merle, golpeando mis hombros amablemente – "Como nueva".

La miré por unos instantes, mientras se alejaba para coger unas toallas y envolverme en ellas. Continuó pasando la tela sobre mi cuerpo con suavidad, mientras escuchaba cómo tarareaba alegremente una canción que desconocía. Luego, me ayudó a ponerme un vestido largo, que era similar a un kimono, de seda roja bordada con dorado. Era muy cómodo, similar a una bata de dormir, salvo porque era considerablemente más hermoso. Dejé mi cabello mojado, largo sobre mi espalda, para luego apoyarme en el brazo de Merle. Caminamos juntas, lentamente, hacia la ventana otra vez, para sentarnos juntas en el alféizar, como antes había hecho con Van.

Le conté lo mismo que a Van, respecto a mi carrera y lo que había hecho, sin ningún detalle, los últimos diez años. Por su parte, Merle me relató cómo había conocido a Grey, que había sido prácticamente amor a primera vista, que llevaban un año casados y que, a pesar de la testarudez de Van, se había instalado en el castillo para acompañarlo, renunciando a irse de ahí.

"¿Por qué?" – pregunté, sorprendida – "¿Por qué no quisiste ir y estar con Grey en otro lugar?"

Me arrepentí de haber sido tan entrometida, puesto que una sombra de tristeza cruzó el rostro de Merle. Me mordí el labio inferior y traté de disculparme, pero su voz me interrumpió:

"Hitomi…" – murmuró, mirándome fijamente – "No me he ido porque no quise abandonar a mi hermano. Van…no ha sido el mismo desde que te fuiste. Él no quiere que te diga esto, pero creo que tienes derecho a saberlo: Luego de que te fueras…te esperó. Por años, por _todos_ estos años. Aceptó que quizás habías encontrado la felicidad en tu mundo y eso te impidió regresar. Imaginó que habías conocido a alguien valioso para ti, y también logró hacer las paces con eso, pero…se convirtió en un hombre amargo luego de abandonar la esperanza de que volvieras algún día. Ya no queda mucho de aquel muchacho que conociste, porque creo que…esa parte ya falleció. El día que te fuiste para no volver."

"Merle…" – mi voz estaba quebrada por la tristeza y angustia que sentía – "No encontré ninguna maldita felicidad, no fue por eso que no regresé".

"¿Pero, entonces…?" – comenzó, acercándose ágilmente hacia mí – "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Hitomi, yo sé que amabas a Van, y él a ti, pero…no logro entenderlo, tenían la oportunidad de ser felices juntos y…no volviste".

Me perdí en su mirada, y de repente, sentí el impulso de querer contárselo. El cariño y preocupación que había expresado mientras se ocupaba de mí, que me hubiese recibido como a una hermana a la que había esperado por años, y además, el hecho de que ahora no estuviese juzgándome por mis acciones, me dio el valor necesario. Las palabras fluyeron entrecortadas desde mi garganta, mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas sin ningún éxito. Vi que Merle adoptaba una expresión horrorizada con cada palabra que decía a lo largo de mi relato, para luego cubrirse la boca con las manos. Su rostro se empapó de lágrimas cuando llegué a la parte final, la que no había sido capaz de articular desde hace diez años…aquel día en que confesé lo que me había ocurrido a mis padres, y no me habían creído. Le conté también que me había reencontrado con él, cómo me había escapado, y cómo, al desear algo al universo, había sido transportada de regreso…hasta aquí.

Hasta a Van.

Cuando terminé, esperé, en silencio. Merle continuaba con la boca cubierta por sus manos, mientras parecía incapaz de contener el llanto.

"Merle, por favor" – le dije, en un susurro apremiante – "Debes prometerme que no le dirás nada a Van".

"¡Claro que no!" – exclamó, de repente – "¡Jamás me atrevería!" – luego, se acercó a mí y cerró sus brazos en torno a mi figura – "Hitomi…lo lamento tanto. Dios, no puedo imaginar siquiera…Debes haberte sentido tan sola, tan desconsolada…por supuesto que ahora entiendo por qué no podías regresar, pero" – cogió mi rostro entre sus manos para observarme con determinación entre sus pestañas empapadas – "Pero tiene que haber una razón por la que regresaste, y creo que sé cuál es".

Al igual que aquella vez en que me había refugiado bajo el cobertizo y me había encontrado con aquel anciano, las palabras de alguien resonaron en mí con un sentido que acepté sin chistar:

"Este es tu hogar, Hitomi" – dijo ella, con una sonrisa amplia – "Tu felicidad está aquí…sólo que no lo sabías".

Continuará…


	5. Propuesta

**No soy la dueña de Escaflowne ni de ninguno de sus personajes, aunque la verdad es que me encantaría. Tampoco soy dueña de ninguna de las canciones ni melodías citadas en esta historia.**

** El Cisne Negro **

**Capítulo Cinco: Propuesta**

**Van**

"Majestad" – comenzó Marius, dando por iniciado el Consejo Real – "El resultado del encuentro con Círculo de Gaea no es el esperado."

Fijé mis ojos en él, molesto. Sabía que algo como esto iba a venir, luego de que desapareciera del banquete sin más, sin dar ninguna explicación. Sabía que los emisarios extranjeros se habían sentido ofendidos, pero francamente…no podía importarme menos. Hitomi había regresado, y ella era mi única preocupación en estos momentos. El Infierno mismo se podría haber desatado en el pasillo y no me habría dado cuenta.

"Explícate, Marius" – dije, en tono molesto – "Porque en el último Consejo les instruí que se encargaran de cosas menores en el banquete. Todos los acuerdos ya se encuentran cerrados y en perfectas condiciones. No hay ninguna razón para que se encuentren descontentos, a menos que esperaran que disfrutara de la velada, lo que no me parece importante."

"No es eso, Majestad" – continuó Marius – "Alcozeus y otros países fronterizos han también comenzado a preguntarse sobre…la estabilidad de nuestro reino"

La afirmación hizo que mi sangre hirviera. Claro que "los otros países" no tenían dicha preocupación: Seguramente, esto no era más que otra forma que ejercer presión para que accediera a la petición de Alcozeus para que me casara con esa mocosa impertinente de Fará. Al ver que no decía nada, Marius continuó:

"Existe la preocupación de que los acuerdos queden vacíos de contenido más adelante" – explicó – "De que la próxima generación vea sus intereses perjudicados al no tener un rey _legítimo _con el que negociar, ya que no habrá un heredero Fanel en el trono".

"No entiendo por qué eso debería preocupar al Círculo de Gaea" – dije, con tono serio – "Fanelia continuará siendo un reino estable y seguro con el que negociar, incluso si es que quien me suceda en el trono no sea un Fanel".

Ante la última frase, todo mi Consejo pareció alarmado e incómodo. Lo que yo sugería, y que lo había pensado hacía muchos años, era _nombrar_ a mi sucesor, en lugar de _concebirlo_. Lo había decidido así porque la sola idea de unirme a alguien como esa muchacha, que insistían en poner bajo mis narices, me daba náuseas.

"Majestad" – dijo Marius – "Entendemos claramente, pero…los reinos del Círculo de Gaea dijeron que se sentirían más tranquilos si es que _existiera la posibilidad _de que, eventualmente, hubiera un heredero con el que negociar en el futuro".

"¿A qué te refieres?" – pregunté, ya cansado de sus evasivas – "¿Se sentirían más tranquilos si es que contrajera matrimonio con alguien y así crear la posibilidad de un heredero?"

"Exactamente"

"Me parece absurdo" – me puse de pie, lo que fue imitado por todo el Consejo – "Y me niego rotundamente a que otros países se entrometan en asuntos que no les concierne en lo absoluto".

Comencé a caminar, raudo, hacia la puerta, cuando la voz de Marius me detuvo.

"Majestad, esto podría significar una guerra en el futuro".

"¡PUES GUERRA TENDRÁN!" – rugí, girándome hacia él, furioso – "¡Y que no crean ni por un segundo que no libraré una batalla en contra de Alcozeus, o cualquier otro país que intente poner sus intereses por sobre los del reino de Fanelia! ¡¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta de que si llego a casarme con alguna de sus herederas intentarán arrasarnos con todo lo que tienen?! ¡Fanelia es el reino más poderoso de este sector de Gaea y todos esos buitres estarían felices de quitarnos lo que es nuestro, Y NO LO PERMITIRÉ!"

Noté que todo el Consejo asentía, salvo Marius, que continuaba imperturbable, con su mirada fija en mí.

En ese momento, decidí que tendría que estar atento a sus acciones, ya que no me gustaba para nada la luz de furia que vi en sus ojos.

* * *

**Hitomi**

Miré incesantemente por sobre mi hombro, como si alguien fuese a aparecer en aquel tejado. Era poco probable, considerando que apenas había amanecido. Me había escabullido de la habitación hábilmente, sin despertar a Van, quien se negaba a dejar aquel maldito sillón, ubicado al lado de la cama. Habían pasado doce días desde que había regresado, y a pesar de que el médico ya me había dicho que podía caminar normalmente, Van insistía en acompañarme todas partes. Además, ya se había acostumbrado a dormir en ese sillón, a mi lado pero manteniendo la distancia. Le dije mil veces que esta era su habitación y que yo podía irme a otra perfectamente, pero había insistido tanto, que finalmente me rendí.

Sin embargo, mi cuerpo estaba pidiéndome esto hacía varios días ya. Necesitaba moverme, dejar salir aquellas emociones nuevas que estaba experimentando. Desde que había regresado sentía estar en una montaña rusa todo el día, ya que en tan solo doce días, parecía haber recuperado una parte de mi alma. Ya no me alejaba instintivamente cuando Van tomaba mi mano o acariciaba suavemente mi rostro luego de conversar conmigo por horas. Ya no trataba de salir corriendo cuando Merle me abrazaba todas las mañanas, besaba mi mejilla al despedirse o peinaba mi cabello con suavidad.

Además, que era lo que más tenía problemas para manejar…me había dado cuenta de que, una parte de mí, había resucitado de la nada. Y esa parte de mí era…la que nunca había dejado de amar a Van. A pesar de que estaba segura de que esa parte de mí nunca regresaría, que estaba completamente muerta, ahora todo había cambiado. Cada vez que me miraba, que tocaba mi mano tímidamente…algo en mi interior volvía a encajar. Las piezas rotas que tenía dentro de mí, lentamente y cada día que pasaba, volvían a juntarse, sanando completamente. Al mismo tiempo, notaba que Van también parecía haber cambiado con mi llegada. Merle me había dicho que era un hombre amargo, desagradable y de mal temperamento, pero…nada de eso aparecía cuando se encontraba a solas conmigo. Al contrario, siempre me parecía dulce y amable, mientras notaba cómo trataba de reprimirse cada vez que quería acortar la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, seguramente para no alterarme. Eso me enternecía aún más, la preocupación que demostraba por mí todos los días y, además…cómo había cumplido su promesa de no volver a cuestionar el motivo de mi retardado regreso.

¿Qué haría yo ahora? Necesitaba pensar, y por eso me había escabullido con el máximo sigilo de la habitación. Había tomado mi bolso con suavidad y había salido como un pequeño ratón, tratando de que incluso mi respiración no se escuchara. Luego, notando que todo el castillo continuaba en un silencio profundo, subí las escaleras que daban a la azotea, mientras me vestía rápidamente en el camino. Ya que sólo quería ensayar un poco y estirar las piernas, sólo me puse mis leggins ajustados de color negro y un vestido de algodón, ajustado, que me llegaba hasta las rodillas. Me senté en las escaleras antes de entrar a la azotea, y ahí amarré mis zapatillas de punta con cuidado.

Aún estaba de noche cuando comencé a moverme lentamente. Mi pie derecho aún me dolía un poco, pero no era nada que no pudiera controlar. Empecé con la obertura de _El Lago de los Cisnes_, como cada vez que necesitaba entrar en calor. Mi mente divagó hacia la Tierra, mientras continuaba moviéndome. ¿Habrían encontrado ya a mi reemplazo? ¿Se habrían preguntado dónde estaba? Seguramente el director habría intentado ya de hacer un par de averiguaciones pero nadie le contestaría. Después de todo, mi vida personal era un misterio para todos, y estaba segura de que no se harían demasiadas preguntas. Alguien más sería _Giselle_ esta temporada…y la siguiente también, quizás.

Mientras bailaba, volví a preguntarme qué era lo que quería realmente. Sabía que nadie había tocado el tema de mi llegada, pero…tampoco de mi partida. Merle había dicho que este era mi hogar, pero Van…él no había dicho nada por el estilo. Sin embargo, cada minuto libre que tenía lo compartía conmigo, se preocupaba de mí hasta el punto de lograr que me sintiera asfixiada y, además, insistía en cuidarme mientras dormía. No había forma de que estuviera confundiendo toda la situación, ¿verdad? ¿O en realidad estaba malinterpretándolo?

De repente, me quedé congelada en la mitad de un giro cuando noté que ya no estaba sola en la azotea. Enfoqué la mirada hacia la pequeña figura que, encogida, trataba infructuosamente de esconderse tras la puerta de entrada. Traté de acercarme, pero vi que se encogía más aún. Me recordó a mí misma, a la Hitomi que le tenía pánico a la cercanía de cualquier criatura.

Esperé, pacientemente, a que se decidiera a salir: Una pequeña niña, de quizás unos siete años, apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía puesta una camisa de dormir de color claro y dos largas trenzas de color oscuro caían detrás de sus orejas. Sus ojos eran grandes y azules, y en esos momentos, me observaban con una enorme curiosidad.

"Hola" – murmuré, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Ella me observó con ojos brillantes, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Se acercó a mí con más confianza, y cuando estuvo al frente, sus ojos se detuvieron en mis zapatillas.

"Hola" – contestó, con una sonrisa y sin dejar de mirar mis pies – "¿Cómo te llamas?".

"Hitomi" – dije, inclinándome hacia adelante nuevamente – "¿Y tú?"

"Me llamo Ella" – dijo, sonriendo otra vez. Su expresión era la más dulce que hubiera visto jamás.

"Hola, Ella" – saludé, sonriendo también – "¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora?"

"Mi papi es consejero del rey" – explicó, en un tono solemne que hizo que me entraran ganas de reír – "Vivo aquí en el castillo, pero me gusta escaparme para ver salir al sol".

"A mí también" – comenté. Literalmente, yo había hecho lo mismo que esta niña, escaparme un rato de la supervisión ajena.

"¿Eres un hada?" – preguntó, de repente, mirándome hacia arriba desde su posición – "¿Estabas tratando de volar?"

"Oh, no…" – su pregunta me enterneció tanto, que solté una pequeña risa – "Estaba bailando".

Me miró, atenta, por largos instantes. Luego, una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, casi más brillante que los rayos que comenzaban a aparecer por el horizonte.

"¿Podrías enseñarme?"

* * *

**Van**

Cuando vi que Hitomi no estaba en la habitación, inmediatamente sentí una oleada de pánico. Observé hacia la puerta del baño, que estaba completamente abierta, sumida en la oscuridad. Me incorporé de un salto, y al notar que no había nadie en la habitación, que estaba absolutamente solo, me lancé al pasillo. Miré hacia todas direcciones, conteniendo el aliento y sintiendo cada vez más aguda la sensación de terror corriendo por mi espalda.

¿La cocina, quizás? Quizás habría ido a visitar a Merle y se habían quedado conversando, pero…¿en la mitad de la noche había ido a verla? ¿Cómo no la había escuchado?

Caminé por el pasillo hacia la cocina, cuando la imagen de una puerta abierta me detuvo: Era la puerta que daba a la azotea del castillo. Me acerqué para cerrarla, cuando escuché un sonido suave desde arriba. Comencé a subir las escaleras, notando que las voces eran cada vez más claras y distintivas. Una vez que alcancé la puerta de la azotea, mi corazón se detuvo completamente: Hitomi se encontraba sobre el piso, erguida completamente sobre uno de sus pies, calzando unas extrañas zapatillas de punta, mientras su otra pierna se encontraba elevada hacia atrás, en un perfecto ángulo recto. Sus brazos estaban estirados hacia el cielo, permitiéndome ver lo largo y delgados que eran. Frente a ella, una pequeña niña, vestida en una camisola de dormir, trataba de imitarla con dificultad, tambaleándose. Luego, Hitomi tomó las manos de la pequeña y, tarareando suavemente una melodía que desconocía, comenzó a ayudarla a girar sobre sus pies erguidos, mientras esbozaba una dulce sonrisa.

Juntas, completamente ignorantes de mi presencia, continuaron bailando con suavidad y gracia. Sonreí ampliamente cuando vi la expresión de Hitomi, que no parecía ni un poco frustrada por los torpes intentos de la niña de mantenerse en la misma posición que ella. Por el contrario, su rostro parecía iluminado por una enorme alegría, mientras todo su cuerpo desprendía un aura de tranquilidad y belleza que lograron que mi corazón palpitara con más velocidad que nunca antes. Imaginé una situación similar, en donde yo entraba en un escenario como este, y me encontraba con ella haciendo exactamente lo mismo….solo que la niña no sería una desconocida, sino quizás, una pequeña que tuviese sus rasgos y los míos mezclados.

De repente, mientras giraba lentamente, la pequeña notó mi presencia: Emitiendo un grito de sorpresa muy agudo, que me sobresaltó, rápidamente se equilibró sobre el piso y corrió a esconderse detrás de las piernas de Hitomi. Ella, por su parte, identificó la fuente de la sorpresa de la pequeña y simuló molestia en su rostro, poniendo ambas manos sobre cada lado de sus caderas.

"Qué inoportuno de tu parte aparecer así, Van" – me regañó, escondiendo una sonrisa – "Y asustaste a mi alumna en el proceso".

"Mis disculpas" – dije, escondiendo una sonrisa y haciendo una pronunciada reverencia de arrepentimiento hacia la pequeña niña – "No tenía intenciones de asustarla, princesa" – agregué, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad. La pequeña salió de su escondite, y con una sonrisa, hizo una reverencia, sosteniendo con sus manos la falda de su camisola.

Hitomi sonrió levemente y se inclinó hacia la pequeña. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa ampliamente, lo que hizo que nuevamente sintiera la oleada de ternura que me había invadido antes.

"Tus padres deben ya estar preguntándose dónde estás, Ella" – dijo, trazando una línea sobre su rostro, que súbitamente se llenó de tristeza.

"¿Puedes volver a enseñarme mañana, Hitomi?" – preguntó la pequeña, abriendo sus enormes ojos claros – "Prometo que pediré permiso para venir".

Hitomi pareció debatirse un momento. Luego, una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro, enviando suaves escalofríos a mi espalda. Era tan hermosa cuando sonreía.

"De acuerdo" – dijo, asintiendo.

Sonreí aún más cuando la pequeña soltó un grito de felicidad y, súbitamente, abrazó las piernas de Hitomi. Por su parte, ella tiernamente acarició su cabello, esbozando una bella sonrisa. Ella hizo un gesto de despedida hacia mí, y sin más, se lanzó corriendo a las escaleras, cantando alegremente.

Hitomi la vio desaparecer por la puerta, con esa dulce sonrisa en el rostro que se negaba a desvanecerse. Me acerqué a ella lentamente, y notando que no se alejaba, me envalentoné lo suficiente para posar una de mis manos en su mejilla. Sentí una oleada de satisfacción cuando su mirada se iluminó, al mismo tiempo que una suave sonrisa reaparecía en su bello rostro.

"Lamento haberme escapado" – dijo, con una mirada que me demostraba que no estaba arrepentida en lo absoluto – "Pero en realidad necesitaba estirarme un poco".

"Lo sé" – dije, dejando escapar una leve risa – "Lamento si es que sentiste que estabas prisionera, Hitomi, no era mi intención. Solo…quería cuidar de ti".

"Lo sé" – contestó, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la mía, que aún no abandonaba su mejilla – "Y te agradezco mucho por eso, pero ya me encuentro muchísimo mejor. No necesitas continuar preocupándote".

Me tomé un momento para observarla atentamente, reparando en lo extraño de su atuendo.

"¿Esto es lo que utilizas para bailar?" – pregunté, interesado.

"Oh" – dijo, de repente, notando también cuán extraña me parecía la forma en que estaba vestida – "No, solo para ensayar" – explicó – "En las presentaciones ocupo el atuendo que va con el personaje que interpreto" – de repente, nuevamente comenzó a sonreír – "Estaba estirando un poco cuando Ella apareció y me pidió que le enseñara a bailar".

"Parece que hiciste una nueva amiga" – comenté, sonriendo también – "Y que está ansiosa por continuar aprendiendo de ti".

"Eso parece…quizás eso es lo que debería hacer" – comentó, en voz baja y distraída. Noté que se debatía con algo en su interior, lo que hizo que quisiera tomar su barbilla entre mis dedos y obligarla, con suavidad, a que me mirara.

"¿Qué sucede, Hitomi?" – pregunté, sintiendo un rayo de preocupación atravesar mi cuerpo, como cada vez que la veía desconcertada – "¿Qué tiene de malo que le enseñes a una niña a bailar?"

"Nada, es solo que…¿por cuánto tiempo?" – su pregunta hizo que me estremeciera. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Quería volver a la Luna Fantasma? Me pregunté qué ocurriría si fuese así. Un frío espantoso invadió mi pecho, logrando que quisiera evadir su mirada. Ella se dio cuenta y, en un gesto urgente que no la había visto hacer desde que había llegado, cogió mi rostro entre sus manos. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como nunca, haciendo que un leve rayo de esperanza cruzara mi pecho – "¿Cuánto tiempo puedo enseñarle, Van?" – preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, preocupada – "¿Hasta cuándo puedo…quedarme?"

"¿Hasta cuá-" – su pregunta me pareció, por un instante, absurda. ¿Cómo podía preguntarme _hasta cuándo_? Me acerqué más a ella y volví a poner mi mano en su mejilla – "Hitomi" – me apresuré a decir – "Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras o necesites, este siempre va a ser tu-"

"¿Puedo quedarme para siempre?" – soltó, ansiosa – "¿Puedo quedarme aquí, para enseñarle a Ella y a otras niñas a bailar? ¿Puedo vivir aquí, con Merle, con Grey y…contigo? ¿Para siempre?".

La explosión que sentí en mi pecho fue indescriptible. Antes de que pudiera impedirlo, me abalancé sobre ella y cerré mis brazos en torno a su cintura. Escuché un sonido ahogado escaparse de su pecho cuando la levanté del piso y hundí mi cabeza en su cuello. Sentí el golpeteo de su corazón contra el mío, y un escalofrío, esta vez maravilloso, recorrió mi espalda cuando los delgados brazos de Hitomi se cerraron en torno a mí. Me quedé en silencio, dejando que el aroma que desprendía invadiera mis pulmones, mientras sentía cómo, suavemente, Hitomi pasaba sus largos dedos por mi cabello.

"Esto…¿significa que sí?" – la escuché decir, en un susurro muy suave.

Lentamente, volví a dejarla sobre el piso, tratando de que no notara lo felizmente descompuesto que estaba. Quería continuar abrazándola, e incluso, atreverme a algo más. Sin embargo, sabía que ella aún estaba en proceso de sanación, y no necesitaba enfrentarse a esa clase de cosas. Nuevamente tomé su rostro sorprendido entre mis manos, y asentí, con una enorme sonrisa. Ella puso sus manos sobre las mías, y tímidamente, rozó juguetonamente la punta de su nariz con la mía. Cuando lo hizo, quise acercarme más, pero su voz me detuvo abruptamente:

"Ahora" – dijo, alejando su rostro rápidamente del mío – "Tú vas a decirme qué es lo que te preocupa".

"¿Eh?" – pregunté, confundido – "¿De qué hablas?".

Me lanzó una mirada suficiente, para luego tomar mi mano. Me guió hasta el borde de la azotea, en donde tomó asiento y me indicó con un gesto que hiciera lo mismo. Estábamos, ahora en otro lugar, pero como siempre, sentados uno frente al otro.

"Aprecio que trates de que tus asuntos no me afecten, Van" – dijo, seriamente – "Pero has hecho mucho por mí y quiero devolverte el favor. Algo te preocupa hace algunos días y veo que está comenzando a angustiarte de verdad. Por favor" – la forma en que se acercó a mí, con sus enormes ojos verdes brillando con los rayos del amanecer, me estremeció – "Cuéntame qué es".

Exhalé un suspiro cansado. No quería agobiarla con asuntos políticos, bajo ningún respecto, pero la forma en que lo había pedido no me dejó espacio de discusión: Lo más sencillamente que pude, le expliqué lo que había pasado en el Consejo Real algunos días antes. Le conté que sospechaba de Marius, y de que el asunto del matrimonio y la ausencia de un heredero real estaba comenzando a preocuparme más de lo necesario. No quería realmente desconfiar de uno de los antiguos compañeros de armas de mi padre, pero siempre había considerado tener buenos instintos, y ahora ellos me indicaban que algo andaba mal. Cuando llegué a la parte de qué era lo que tenía pensado hacer, decidí confiar en ella aún más y compartir mis planes:

"He hablado con Grey" – dije, ante su mirada atenta – "Cuando Merle se casó con él, y con el paso del tiempo formamos este vínculo…supe que podía confiar en él. Merle puede que sea distinta a mí, pero fue criada como princesa, recibió la misma preparación que yo. Es por eso que decidí que, cuando llegue el momento, le traspasaré el trono a ella, para que gobierne junto a Grey. Lo hice consejero por esa razón y él aceptó".

"¿Entonces Merle no tiene idea?" – preguntó, alzando una ceja – "¿Sabe que será reina algún día?"

"No" – dije, exhalando otro suspiro cansado – "Y creo que me odiará al principio, pero luego aceptará. Esta vida sé que no le agrada, pero Merle fue tan hija de mis padres como yo, y sé que está consciente de que es una Fanel. Sé que cambiará de opinión…eventualmente" – Observé a Hitomi nuevamente, notando que estaba muy concentrada mirándome. Fruncía el ceño cada vez más, y cuando iba a preguntarle qué ocurría, me interrumpió:

"La solución es fácil, Van" – dijo, muy seria – "Tus consejeros dicen que se mantendrá la paz en la medida de que exista la posibilidad de que haya un heredero Fanel."

"Lo sé" – dije, molesto cuando recordé la reunión de unos días atrás – "Pero para eso, tengo que casarme".

"Pues cásate".

La determinación con la que me estaba mirando me asustó un poco. ¿Acaso no me había escuchado en lo absoluto? Las únicas opciones que tenía en esos momentos era escoger a una de las herederas de alguno de los países del Círculo, y no sabía cuál de todas ellas era la peor. Todas eran hijas de reyes sedientos de poder, que apenas llegasen al trono de Fanelia, arrasarían con los recursos de mi hermoso país, a costa del trabajo del pueblo al que amaba.

"No voy a casarme con Fará ni con ninguna de ellas" – dije, frunciendo el ceño – "Preferiría morir antes que eso".

"Qué dramático eres" – comentó, alzando una ceja – "Y no me refería a ello, sé que no tienes ninguna intención de contraer matrimonio con ninguna princesa".

"¿Entonces?"

"Cásate con alguien que no sea una princesa" – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez.

La miré, confundido, cuando de repente, mi corazón se detuvo por enésima vez aquella corta mañana:

"Cásate conmigo".

Continuará…


	6. Verdad

**No soy la dueña de Escaflowne ni de ninguno de sus personajes, aunque la verdad es que me encantaría. Tampoco soy dueña de ninguna de las canciones ni melodías citadas en esta historia.**

**El Cisne Negro**

**Capítulo Seis: Verdad**

**Van**

"¿Escuchaste lo que dije, Van?"

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sumido en un silencio atónito. Sólo podía escuchar el sonido frenético de mi corazón, mientras la frase de Hitomi continuaba resonando en mis oídos. Al principio, pensé que había escuchado mal, pero al ver su mirada tranquila y resuelta sobre mí, supe que efectivamente había dicho…lo que había dicho.

Pensé, muy a mi pesar, que quizás su mente no se encontraba del todo bien. Los últimos días había visto que su conducta hacia mí había cambiado: Ya no se asustaba cuando me acercaba a ella y parecía más cómoda con mi presencia, llegando incluso a darme entender que había estado esperándome durante el día cuando, por las noches, iba a reunirme con ella. Además, solo unos instantes atrás había decidido quedarse aquí, en Fanelia, en el castillo, conmigo, para siempre, pero…

¡¿Que me había dicho _qué_?!

"Van, estás empezando a asustarme" – dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Por un instante, vi a la antigua Hitomi frente a mí, la muchacha dulce de antaño, pero que también tenía una enorme capacidad para enojarse con facilidad – "¿Escuchaste lo que dije o no?" – Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir, sin poder contestar. Eso pareció molestarla aún más – "¿Entonces?"

"Hitomi…" – comencé, lentamente. No parecía capaz de salir del asombro – "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Oh…" – dijo, sorprendida. Pareció darse cuenta de algo y, como respuesta, se irguió levemente – "Escúchame bien, Van" – advirtió, alzando un dedo, como si estuviera explicándole algo a alguien no muy despierto – "Lo importante ahora es evitar una guerra o que se pierdan los acuerdos que has alcanzado con los países del Círculo de Gaea. Para eso, creo que sería una buena idea lo de hacer a Merle tu heredera, pero…no creo que tus consejeros vayan a aceptarlo tan fácilmente, al menos no por ahora" – No dejó de sorprenderme lo rápido que había entendido cómo funcionaba el mundo político en el que me desenvolvía, con tan solo haber pasado unos días aquí en el castillo – "Necesitas tiempo para que se acostumbren a la idea, y para ganar ese tiempo, es una buena idea que te cases con alguien y así apaciguar los ánimos con los países del Círculo. Y ya que no quieres casarte con ninguna de las _candidatas_ que te han presentado" – Noté cómo fruncía el ceño y, por un breve instante, me pareció distinguir una pizca de algo extraño en su rostro…¿qué era? ¿Podía ser lo que imaginaba? Si no la conociera tan bien, habría jurado que estaba celosa – "Puedes casarte conmigo".

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero su mano alzada a la altura de su pecho me detuvo.

"Antes de que me lo preguntes, no, no he perdido la razón ni nada por el estilo. Al contrario…" – dijo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – "Creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti".

"¿A qué…?" – mi voz sonaba entrecortada – "¿A qué te refieres?".

"Van" – dijo, mirándome fijamente – "Me acabas de ofrecer algo que no he tenido hace más de una década: Un hogar. Déjame hacer esto para ayudarte. Una vez que se hayan calmado los ánimos y vayas ajustando a tu Consejo a la idea de que Merle te sucederá en el trono, podrás tomar la decisión sin que nada tan terrible como una guerra ocurra. Y una vez que Merle esté en el trono…" – una sombra de tristeza se cruzó por su rostro – "Podrás hacer lo que quieras, sin tener que preocuparte por mí".

"Déjame ver si entiendo" – dije, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos – "¿Estarías dispuesta a casarte conmigo sólo para asegurar la paz en Fanelia? ¿Y qué pasará después? ¿A qué te refieres a que una vez que Merle esté en el trono, podré hacer lo que quiera?"

"Oh…" – murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros – "Me refiero a que no estarás forzado a quedarte…tú sabes, _conmigo_. Podrías anular nuestro matrimonio y-"

"¡¿POR QUÉ QUERRÍA HACER ALGO COMO ESO?!" – no quería realmente alzar la voz, ni tampoco asustarla, pero la verdad era que no la entendía en lo más mínimo – "¡¿Por qué me casaría contigo para después dejarte una vez que Merle esté en el trono?!"

"Porque…" – ahora ella era la que estaba atónita – "Porque…¿Por qué querrías quedarte conmigo?"

"¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO?!" – La observé, pasmado. ¿Cómo podía preguntarme algo así? ¿Cómo podría…? ¿Cómo podría _cualquiera_ no querer tenerla a ella a su lado, para siempre? – "Hitomi" – me acerqué a ella y cogí sus manos entre las mías. Su mirada sorprendida no la abandonaba aún – "Te agradezco que quieras hacer esto por mí, y aunque entiendo que puedas sentirte en deuda conmigo…no es nada. No te lo dije antes porque no quería presionarte, pero desde que regresaste, lo único que he querido es que…te quedes. Para siempre, conmigo. Quiero que hagas de este tu hogar, que seas feliz, pero…no puedo pedirte que hagas ese sacrificio por mí y-"

"¿Quién te dijo que estoy haciendo un sacrificio?" – preguntó, en un susurro – "Quiero ayudarte y quiero quedarme aquí, pero…entiendo que tal vez tú no quieras algo tan permanente como que sea tu esposa, sino que sólo lo necesitas para asegurar la paz y-"

"¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?!" – Al ver que se sobresaltaba y se alejaba de mí, quise calmarme pero no pude. Vi que sus manos luchaban por soltarse de entre las mías, pero eso solo hizo que las cogiera con más fuerza – "¡¿Por qué no querría algo así de permanente, contigo?! ¡Hitomi, yo…!" – Recuperé el aliento y continué, sin ninguna clase de reserva – "Hitomi, es a mí a quien le pides que haga el sacrificio…de dejarte ir una vez más".

Ante su mirada confusa, sólo pude acercarme más a ella y poner una de mis manos en sus mejillas.

"Lo siento, Hitomi, pero si me caso contigo, no podré alejarme después" – dije, suavemente – "Por eso te digo que no tienes que hacerlo porque…yo no podré hacerlo. Soy yo el que no tendrá, jamás, las fuerzas para volver a dejarte. Si me caso contigo, quiero que sea para siempre. No me pidas que-"

No pude continuar, porque de repente, sus hermosos labios me lo impidieron. Por un instante, me quedé congelado, tal y como estaba, con una de mis manos en sus mejillas y la otra, sosteniendo una de sus muñecas. Sentí unos escalofríos estremecedores recorrer mi espalda, para luego escuchar cómo mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente. Abrí los ojos un instante, para asegurarme de que realmente esto estaba ocurriendo, y al encontrarme con su rostro pegado al mío, no pude más que actuar. Siguiendo el impulso que amenazaba con explotar dentro de mí, me apoderé de sus dulces labios, que no había sentido contra los míos por más de una década. Era una sensación aún más deliciosa de lo que recordaba. Hitomi exhaló un pequeño suspiro contra mi boca cuando sintió que la atraía hacia mí, y cerraba mis brazos en torno a ella. Mis dedos se perdieron en su largo y sedoso cabello, mientras ella tiraba de mi camisa hacia ella, como si nada fuese lo suficientemente cerca. Cuando, de repente, sentí el leve toque de su lengua contra la mía, perdí el poco control que me quedaba. Prácticamente me abalancé contra ella, lo que hizo que emitiera un pequeño sonido de sorpresa y se desestabilizara un poco, pero rápidamente alcancé a tomarla por la espalda, evitando que se cayera.

Mucho antes de lo que pretendía, ella se alejó de mí. Me miró, con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa, pero brillando con una extraña y especial luz. Sus mejillas, normalmente pálidas como la porcelana, ahora estaban encendidas de un bello rosa, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Yo estaba exactamente igual, sin aire y sin ninguna intención de alejarme de ella.

"Hitomi, yo…"

No alcancé a decir nada cuando, luego de ver una bella y enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ella fue quien se lanzó hacia mí, atrapando cualquier frase que amenazara salir de entre mis labios, con los suyos.

* * *

**Hitomi**

"¡¿Que VAN Y TÚ van a qué?!"

Casi pude jurar que los cristales de la ventana temblaron con el tono de voz de Merle. Me encontraba sentada en el alféizar, como siempre, mirándola atenta. Luego de lo que había pasado aquella mañana, Van había decidido que no retrasaría más nuestro _acuerdo_, y a toda velocidad, había ido a su estudio a revisar los detalles y el papeleo. Me enternecía a más no poder la felicidad que desprendía todo su cuerpo, había sonreído todo el camino de regreso hasta la habitación y, además, cuando estaba a punto de irse, había fingido su salida varias veces sólo para tener que repetir _la despedida_: Cada vez que declaraba estar listo para irse, súbitamente recordaba alguna nimiedad como una pluma o un guante, sólo para volver a entrar a abrazarme y besarme un poco más.

Me di cuenta de que, ambos, habíamos regresado al punto en que habíamos dejado todo hace una década atrás. De repente, noté que entre nosotros no había pasado el tiempo realmente, sino que en cuanto nos habíamos reencontrado, pareciera que el tiempo había decidido continuar con su curso desde aquel punto. Porque ahora, a pesar de que ninguno lo había dicho siquiera en voz alta, habíamos decidido continuar con aquel destino que algún día habíamos planeado para los dos…pero que luego alguien había arrancado de raíz sin mi consentimiento.

"Lo que oíste" – le dije a Merle, sonriendo levemente.

"Pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué tan rápido? ¿Estás segura? ¿Te dijo que-"

"Merle, tranquila" – comencé. Recordé que ella aún no estaba al tanto de toda la situación y de por qué Van necesitaba contraer matrimonio en el corto plazo – "Esto no es lo que te estás imaginando, es estrictamente…político. Aunque no lo es al mismo tiempo…" – pensé en los eventos de las últimas horas y descubrí que esto era exactamente lo que ocurría: Sí, había decidido ofrecerle a Van que se casara conmigo para ayudarlo con el asunto del Círculo de Gaea, pero también porque…quería hacerlo. Quería quedarme, con él, en Fanelia, para siempre. Y como sabía que Van no era bueno con las palabras, decidí interpretar sus gestos y actitudes: Él también quería que me quedara y aunque no me lo había dicho…sabía, por la forma en que había sentido su corazón latir contra el mío, que también me amaba.

"Hitomi, no estoy entendiendo nada" – dijo Merle, exasperada – "Van nos dio instrucciones a todos de que no debíamos alterarte ni exponerte a situaciones de emociones fuertes, y de repente decide pedirte que te cases con él, entonces cómo es posible que-"

"En realidad" – la interrumpí, encogiéndome de hombros – "Fui yo la que se lo pidió"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" – En menos de un segundo, Merle estaba a mi lado, cogiendo sus manos entre las mías – "Hitomi…¿estás segura? ¿No vas a cambiar de opinión? Sé que ambos se aman, pero-"

"Merle" – la interrumpí nuevamente – "Quiero quedarme. Aquí, para siempre. Y quiero estar con Van y-"

Sonreí cuando Merle dejó escapar un grito de felicidad y me abrazó súbitamente. Acarició mi cabello por varios minutos, mientras sentía cómo una risa mezclada con lágrimas de felicidad se escapaba de su pecho. Sin embargo, de repente, se alejó de mí con expresión preocupada. Me observó atentamente durante unos instantes, y pude notar una pizca de duda al interior de sus ojos.

"¿Qué sucede, Merle?"

"Hitomi…" – comenzó, casi en un murmullo – "Hay algo que debes saber, si es que vas a casarte con Van." – De repente, sentí una punzada de miedo cruzar todo mi cuerpo, al ver cómo Merle trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas – "Aunque conoces a Van hace muchos años…él sigue siendo el Rey de Fanelia. Y por eso, es que una unión de la realeza es un asunto que concierne a todo el mundo político que nos rodea y…hay ciertas _tradiciones_, arcaicas y sin sentido que deben cumplirse y…" – Sentí que Merle se angustiaba cada vez más – "Hitomi, si te casas con Van, serás sometida al escrutinio del Consejo Real, antes y…_después_".

"¿A qué te refieres?" – pregunté, casi sin aliento.

"Hitomi, el Consejo Real revisará que la unión entre Van y tú sea…_efectiva_" – Merle se mordió tan fuerte el labio inferior, que por un instante, pensé que se había hecho una herida – "Luego de que se casen, comprobarán que tú y él realmente han…ya sabes a qué me refiero".

Sentí que caía en un abismo profundo sin fin. Todo mi cuerpo se puso rígido, mientras un frío impresionante llenaba todo mi interior. Rápidamente, el pánico se apoderó de mí.

"Hitomi" – continuó Merle, casi estrujando mis manos entre las de ella – "Van no sabe nada de lo que me contaste, y sé que te ama, tanto como para nunca preguntarte qué te ocurrió. Pero…¿podrás tú hacerlo algún día? ¿Podrás tú enfrentarte a esto y-"

Merle no pudo continuar, ya que yo ya estaba sumida en un silencio plagado de lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? ¿Cómo podía haberle prometido a Van que me casaría con él, y haber esperado que él no quisiera…? Él no sabía absolutamente nada de ese aspecto de mi vida, y me había dado cuenta de que se preocupaba tanto por mí como para nunca insinuarlo siquiera, pero…no tenía idea de que, para mí, el solo hecho de tener que enfrentarme a _esa_ situación, me llenaba de terror, culpa y vergüenza.

Dejé escapar un sollozo casi inaudible cuando Merle me atrajo hacia ella y me abrazó.

* * *

**Van**

La expresión en el rostro de mis consejeros casi me hizo reír. Estaban atónitos, nerviosos y confundidos, como nunca antes en toda su vida. Sin embargo, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de Marius, nuevamente sentí esa punzada de sospecha y rabia que había tratado de controlar durante los últimos días.

"Perdón, Majestad" – dijo Marius – "Creo que necesito volver a escuchar lo que dijo, porque no creo haber entendido correctamente".

"Creo haber sido perfectamente claro, Marius" – dije, resuelto y con una leve sonrisa – "Luego de haber considerado lo que discutimos en las últimas reuniones de este Consejo, he decidido que tienen razón." – era una perfecta mentira, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo – "Para asegurar la paz y estabilidad de Fanelia, es cierto que los países del Círculo de Gaea necesitan saber que continuaremos siendo el reino fuerte y longevo que hemos sido hasta ahora. Y para eso, he decidido que" – volví a posar mi mirada sobre Marius, dándole a entender que no cambiaría de opinión bajo ningún respecto – "Me casaré."

"¿Con quién?" – preguntó Marius, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño.

"Con Hitomi Kanzaki" – dije, lo más claramente posible – "Y se hará lo antes posible".

"¡Pero, Majestad…!" – Marius estaba atónito, y parecía incapaz de encontrar las palabras – "¡Ella ni siquiera es de Gaea, es una extranjera de la Luna Fantasma, no conocemos nada de ella y-

Iba a interrumpirlo, cuando de repente, Aerius, uno de mis consejeros, se adelantó:

"¿Por qué cuestionas la decisión del rey Van?" – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño – "En la última reunión del Consejo Real, discutimos acerca de la petición del Círculo de Gaea de asegurar la paz y estabilidad del reino de Fanelia, que de acuerdo a _tus palabras_, podría alcanzarse si es que nuestro rey contraía matrimonio para que, algún día, hubiera un heredero" – Vi cómo se inclinaba hacia adelante, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa – "¿Qué importa, entonces, que se case con una extranjera?".

"Estoy de acuerdo con Aerius" – intervino Grey, mirándome – "El Círculo de Gaea no especificó, a pesar de que no era asunto de ellos en todo caso, con _quién _debía casarse el rey".

Vi cómo todo mi Consejo asentía y emitían murmullos de aprobación a las palabras de Aerius y Grey. Me volví hacia Marius, que parecía lívido de furia. En ese momento, me di cuenta que mis sospechas estaban justificadas de algún modo: Marius había tomado parte muy activa en las negociaciones con Alcozeus, y había insistido como nadie para que me uniera a la princesa Fará. Por lo tanto, algo de beneficio debía haber para él y el hecho de que ahora yo fuese a casarme con otra mujer…parecía haber arruinado sus planes. Supe en ese momento que iba a tener que vigilarlo de cerca, puesto que estaba seguro de que trataría de sabotear mi decisión.

"Creo que no hay mucho más que discutir, entonces" – comentó Aerius, encogiéndose de hombros. Lo miré, y por unos instantes, sentí un enorme agradecimiento hacia aquel hombre. Nunca había compartido mucho con él, ni con ninguno de mis consejeros, pero el hecho de que me hubiese demostrado el apoyo necesario en esos momentos, me hizo sentir reconfortado – "Y permítame agregar, Majestad" – dijo, solemne e inclinándose hacia adelante a modo de saludo – "Que le deseo toda la felicidad en su matrimonio con la señorita Hitomi. Que construyan una maravillosa unión, duradera y feliz".

Sonreí cuando todo mi Consejo pronunció frases similares, salvo por Marius, que continuaba con expresión sombría y desagradable. Di por terminada la reunión, y esperé pacientemente a que se retiraran, casi todos.

"Espera un momento, Grey" – mi cuñado se detuvo, pero luego agregué – "Aerius, quédate un momento, por favor".

Aerius me miró con expresión sorprendida, ya que nunca había solicitado estar a solas con él. Se acercó, titubeante, mientras Grey cerraba la puerta del salón luego de asegurarse de que todos se habían ido. Esperé a que los dos se acercaran a mí, para luego bajar la voz lo que más pude:

"Sospecho que Marius no está conforme con mi decisión" – dije, mirando alternativamente a cada uno – "Y tengo razones para creer que tiene un vínculo secreto con Alcozeus. Quiero que los dos estén atentos a sus movimientos, confío en que si encuentran algo, me lo dirán".

"Dalo por hecho, Van" – dijo Grey, asintiendo – "A mí también me da mala espina ese tipo últimamente"

"Estaré atento, Majestad" – dijo Aerius, mucho más solemne que Grey – "No permitiré que nada se interponga en la unión entre el rey…y la nueva maestra de danza de Ella".

Sonreí levemente cuando recordé lo que había visto en la azotea aquella mañana: Ella era la hija de Aerius, que al parecer, había quedado prendada de Hitomi instantáneamente. De hecho, si estaba en lo correcto, en esos mismos momentos, ellas dos se encontraban ensayando en el jardín del castillo. Ambos hombres hicieron una reverencia leve y se fueron, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

Caminé por los pasillos del castillo, hacia el jardín, cuando ya caía el atardecer. Una felicidad indescriptible dominaba todos mis movimientos, desde aquella mañana, en que Hitomi me había convertido en el ser más dichoso de toda Gaea. Estaba ansioso por verla, las horas del día no habían pasado lo suficientemente rápido, y ahora lo único que quería era volver a abrazarla. Sonreí aun más ante la perspectiva de que desde ahora en adelante, nunca más tendría que separarme de ella. La tristeza y desolación de los últimos diez años se habían desvanecido como polvo en el aire, y ahora, sólo era capaz de pensar en que ella no volvería a dejarme. Ni yo a ella. La idea de que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro, de que nunca más tendría que verla partir, me había regresado a mi antiguo ser: En tan solo horas, el hombre desagradable y de mal temperamento en que me había convertido había dejado de existir, y su lugar había sido ocupado por el antiguo Van, aquel joven impaciente, voluntarioso y lleno de energía del que Hitomi se había enamorado un día, hace más de una década.

Llegué a la parte más desierta del jardín, y me encontré con su figura, sentada en una de las bancas que daban hacia el horizonte. Sólo podía ver su espalda, cubierta de unos largos y suaves rizos de color miel, sobre la tela de un vestido verde que hacía juego con sus ojos. Sonreí nuevamente y me acerqué a ella con rapidez, pero la imagen que se presentó delante de mí me detuvo: Hitomi tenía la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte, la piel de su rostro estaba increíblemente pálida y en ella se veían los estragos de lo que parecía, habían sido varias horas de llanto. Sus ojos verdes estaban enrojecidos, mientras sus manos temblaban sin cesar.

Asustado, me apresuré en ir hacia ella, lo que la sobresaltó al verse interrumpida abruptamente en sus pensamientos. Luego, instintivamente se encogió y se alejó hacia el extremo de la banca sobre la que estaba sentada. Sentí que mi cuerpo se congelaba, ya que parecía que nuevamente era aquella primera noche en que la había vuelto a encontrar, en la que mi cercanía la asustaba.

"¿Qué ocurre, Hitomi?" – pregunté, acercándome lentamente hacia ella, con las manos levantadas, dándole a entender que no tenía nada de qué asustarse. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos cuando me senté a su lado, a una distancia prudente, mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse dentro de sus ojos.

"Van, yo…" – su voz sonaba entrecortada, perdida – "Lo siento" – continuó, cerrando los ojos dolorosamente – "No puedo hacer esto".

Sentí como si un hacha me atravesara de un lado al otro del cuerpo. Verla llorar desconsoladamente era insoportable, pero el hecho de que estuviera diciéndome que ya no quería…_esto_, era aun peor. Porque sabía que _esto_ era, en realidad…yo.

"No puedo, Van" – dijo, entre sollozos – "No puedo hacerte esto, no puedo…te mereces algo más, a alguien mejor que yo".

"No quiero a nadie salvo a ti" – me apresuré a decir, con la voz entrecortada – "Porque no hay, ni habrá jamás, nadie mejor que tú".

"¡NO, VAN!" – gritó, de repente, llorando aún más – "¡Te mereces a alguien mejor, a una mujer que no esté rota por dentro, que no tenga que ocultarte nada, alguien que no esté…_marcada_ como yo!" – sus ojos, de los que continuaban brotando gruesas lágrimas, ahora estaban sumidos en una impresionante rabia y furia que nunca había visto en ella – "¡Te mereces a una mujer que esté intacta, que no sea una sombra llena de vergüenza que no sabe cómo vivir y que…que no esté _sucia_ como yo!"

No pude soportar más la forma en que estaba hablando sobre ella misma, sobre todo porque yo no era capaz de imaginar que fuese ninguna de aquellas horribles cosas que estaba diciendo. Me acerqué a ella, e ignorando la forma en que trató de alejarse, cogí su rostro entre mis manos y la obligué a mirarme.

"¡Hitomi, detente!" – exclamé, más alto de lo que pretendía – "¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he visto en mi vida y-"

"¡Oh, por favor!" – gritó, enojada – "¡No tengo absolutamente nada de maravillosa, soy solo un cuerpo vacío! ¡Lo perdí todo, hace diez años atrás, te perdí _a ti_, simplemente porque me dejé vencer por el miedo y la vergüenza! ¡Porque no era capaz de mirarme al espejo sin sentir asco de mí misma, porque no fui lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarme a-" – Noté que se detenía, ya que al parecer, sus palabras la estaban llevando a un lugar al que no quería llegar – "Van" – dijo, tratando de calmarse – "Perdóname, pero no puedo…no puedo pedirte que te quedes conmigo, menos si es para siempre. Porque no puedo _ser_ lo que necesitas, no pued-"

"Hitomi" – la interrumpí – "¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?" – Vi que cogía aire profundamente, para luego dejar de llorar, lo que hizo que una pizca de esperanza comenzara a crecer en mi interior.

"Merle me explicó que una unión real es revisada y…_comprobada_ por tus consejeros" – dijo, nerviosa – "Y yo no…no puedo con ello, Van."

De repente, las palabras de Poncy, la forma en que ella se aterraba ante la posibilidad de que alguien se acercara y la tocara, y las palabras que había dicho unos instantes atrás, encajaron perfectamente en mi mente. Mis peores sospechas se vieron confirmadas en ese momento, y aunque sentí la peor rabia que había experimentado en toda mi vida, en contra de aquel maldito sin rostro que aún permanecía en mis pensamientos…no pude sino sentir que la amaba aún más. Porque aun después de que lo que había vivido…ella estaba pensando en mí primero, y no en su propio bienestar. Creía que, si se unía permanentemente a mí, estaría haciéndome un daño irreparable, lo cual no podía estar más alejado de la realidad. Y yo necesitaba que ella lo supiera.

"Hitomi" – comencé, suavemente tomando una de sus manos, mientras la otra continuaba firmemente en su mejilla – "Hoy ya había pensado en eso, y quiero que dejes de preocuparte por ello. Nadie revisará ni comprobará nada, y si se atreven a hacerlo, me encargaré personalmente de que pierdan la cabeza. Es cierto que esas tradiciones existen, pero no siempre se han cumplido y ninguna unión ha dejado de ser válida por eso." – Noté en su mirada algo de alivio, lo que me envalentonó a continuar – "Hitomi, no me importa lo que haya pasado antes. Sólo quiero vivir contigo…para siempre, incluso si es que eso significa solo sostener tu mano el resto de mis días. Porque eso ya me haría el hombre más feliz del universo hasta el día en que muera".

"Pero, Van…" – comenzó, mientras nuevamente las lágrimas se apoderaban de su rostro – "¿Cómo puedes querer eso para ti? ¿Cómo no vas a querer _estar_ con una mujer, tener hijos, criarlos juntos y-"

"Sólo te quiero a ti" – dije. Sonaba sencillo, pero lleno de verdad – "Para siempre".

"¿Por qué?" – Noté que se acercaba cada vez más a mi rostro, y que mi cuerpo actuaba instintivamente de la misma forma. Su nariz rozó la mía suavemente, en el instante justo para agregar, en un susurro:

"Porque te amo, Hitomi" – dije en voz baja – "Te he amado desde el día en que te vi, te he amado por estos últimos diez años de ausencia, y te amo ahora. Y te amaré hasta que muera, y si hay algo después de eso, te amaré entonces".

Sentí el sabor de sus lágrimas cuando mis labios se encontraron con los de ella. Aún sollozaba suavemente, pero fue calmándose a medida que la besaba y acariciaba con delicadeza sus mejillas, su cabello, su espalda…Sentí escalofríos nuevamente cuando sus delgados y fríos dedos se aferraron a mi cabello, mientras inclinaba su cuerpo hacia mí. Cerré mis brazos en torno a su figura, justo en el momento en que ella exhalaba un suspiro agotado, pero urgente al mismo tiempo, y me envolvía un dulce abrazo. Antes de que yo quisiera realmente separarme de ella, se alejó un poco y me observó con expresión cansada.

"¿No cambiarás de idea?" – preguntó, inhalando profundamente – "¿No crees que llegará el día en que sientas que cometiste un error?"

"¿Cuál sería ese error? ¿Casarme con la mujer a la que amo más que a la vida misma?" – pregunté, con una sonrisa que llegó abruptamente a mi rostro.

"Van…creo que para decidir realmente sobre esto…necesitas saber toda la verdad primero".

Sentí otro escalofrío cuando cogió mi mano, y se acomodó para mirarme mejor sobre la banquilla.

"Hitomi, no tienes que hacerlo" – advertí, acariciando sus dedos – "No quiero que sufras más por-"

"Lo sé, es solo que _yo _necesito hacerlo" – explicó, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con la mía – "Necesito sacarme esto del pecho, porque siento que va a aplastarme. Lo único que me frena es que…temo que puedas cambiar completamente de opinión luego de que lo escuches todo".

"No será así" – le aseguré, con toda la determinación que era capaz de demostrarle – "Te lo prometo".

"Van…hace diez años, cuando volví a la Luna Fantasma, luego de que planeáramos el futuro juntos, hablé con mis padres" – comenzó, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de coger fuerzas – "Estaban furiosos conmigo. Habían hecho de todo durante mi ausencia para averiguar qué había sucedido conmigo, y cuando me vieron regresar, contenta y con un destino feliz en otro lugar, se enfurecieron. Me dijeron que estaba demente, que no podía haber decidido realmente regresar aquí para estar contigo, que mi destino estaba ahí, en la Tierra…intentaron prohibirme todo, que saliera, que hablara con amigos, que fuese practicar algún deporte, pero al ver que no flaqueaba en mi decisión, le pidieron a alguien que…interviniera" – noté que su voz comenzaba a temblar, y que nuevamente esa furia que me había desconcertado se apoderaba de ella – "Le pidieron a Amano, un compañero de la escuela mayor que yo, que comenzara a cortejarme, para así lograr que me olvidara de ti. Él me asfixiaba, estaba todo el día ahí, con el permiso de mis padres, y parecía contento por ello. Eso me enfurecía" – agregó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Luego, vi que empezaba a temblar fuera de sí y que nuevas lágrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas. Cogí su otra mano y traté de acercarme a ella, pero se alejó.

"Hitomi, no sigas, no es necesario, no tienes que recordar tod-"

"¡Necesito hacerlo, maldita sea!" – exclamó, furiosa – "¡Porque no quiero dejar que esto continúe atormentándome de esta forma, no es justo!" – al ver que asentía, en silencio, cogió aire y continuó – "Un día logré escabullirme luego de la escuela, pero no me di cuenta de que él me había estado siguiendo. Luego, sentí un golpe en la nuca, y de ahí no recuerdo lo que sucedió las siguientes horas. Sólo sé que desperté, en una habitación oscura y que él…estaba ahí. Estaba furioso conmigo, me dijo que estaba cansado de que no accediera a estar con él, que debía sentirme afortunada de que un hombre como él se hubiera fijado en mí y que no era más que una asquerosa chiquilla que necesitaba entender que le pertenecía a él…" – Cerró los ojos, y un frío estremecedor se apoderó de mí con sus siguientes palabras – "Me torturó y abusó durante dos días seguidos. No recuerdo todas sus acciones, solo el dolor que sentía. Y lo que decía, mientras hacía lo que me hacía: Que nunca jamás podría olvidar lo que había pasado, que ahora estaba marcada de por vida, que estaba sucia y que nunca, jamás, ningún hombre accedería a estar con una mujer como yo. Lo peor de todo…" – dijo, mirándome de reojo – "Es que le creí."

Yo me debatía entre las ganas que tenía de asegurarle que eso no era así…y de dejarla ahí, por unas horas, mientras iba a la Luna Fantasma a matar a ese desagraciado con mis propias manos.

"Al tercer día encontré una forma de escapar de donde me tenía" – su voz me hizo volver a prestar atención – "Me desmayé en la mitad del camino, alguien me encontró y me llevó a un hospital. Cuando desperté, vi que mis padres estaban en la habitación y les conté, desesperada, lo que había ocurrido."

"¿Y qué hicieron?" – pregunté, con un hilo de voz, cuando vi que le faltaban las fuerzas para continuar.

"Amano ya había hablado con ellos, y les dijo que me había escapado de la escuela para…encontrarme contigo, y que habías sido tú el que me había atacado" – Rápidamente, cogió mi mano cuando sintió que me crispaba de rabia. No solo la había herido más allá de lo que cualquier ser humano era capaz de aguantar, sino que además, anticipándome al final de la historia, se había escapado sin ningún tipo de castigo – "Y ellos le creyeron. Aquel día fue cuando decidí que escaparía. Ya había cumplido la mayoría de edad, y ya no había nada que mis padres pudieran hacer para retenerme. Me ofrecieron una beca en otro país para estudiar en la universidad y otra en la academia de danza. Acepté sin pensarlo dos veces y me fui" – luego, cogió aire nuevamente y un asomo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro – "El día que me encontraste, había una fiesta en el teatro en donde presentarían la obra de la siguiente temporada. Ahí fue cuando él apareció y escapé, me clavé el vidrio en el pie y me lancé a un río" – cuando vio mi expresión de alarma, acarició suavemente mi mano – "Y mientras caía, deseé una sola cosa"

"¿Qué pediste?"

"Ser feliz" – dijo, sonriendo levemente – "Y luego, ahí estabas tú, en el bosque".

Recordé aquel día y, de repente, entendí todo. Yo había ido sin ninguna intención al mismo lugar, desenterrado el pendiente, y había deseado la felicidad de Hitomi. Y eso la había traído de regreso aquí. Quizás ni ella ni yo lo sabíamos en ese momento, pero…al parecer ese deseo se había concedido. Sentí una oleada de calor dentro de mí ante lo claro del mensaje: La felicidad de Hitomi estaba aquí, en Gaea, lejos de todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había pasado en la Luna Fantasma.

"Van, desde el día en que ocurrió todo, me convertí en un fantasma" – explicó – "Me alejé de todo y de todos, no tengo amigos, familia, ni siquiera un hogar. Lo único que me consolaba era la danza, era la única forma que tenía de expresar algo. Porque la verdad es que siento…vergüenza, culpa y asco de mí misma. No porque lo que me ocurrió fuese mi culpa, porque no lo es, sino porque dejé que me venciera. Que él…me derrotara. Me transformé en un cuerpo sin alma porque yo lo permití, vivía con miedo y pánico todos los días porque dejé que mis fuerzas me abandonaran" – De repente, me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – "Y sigo teniendo miedo, pero esta vez, es de perderte. Porque no sé si algún día seré capaz de superar todo lo que me ocurrió, si es que algún día podré…" – trató de gesticular, pero entendí perfectamente a qué se refería – "Y no creo que entiendas a lo que estás accediendo si decides casarte conmigo, Van. No sé si algún día podré ser la…_esposa_ que te mereces".

Sintiendo que ya había dejado terminado con su relato, me acerqué a ella y cogí sus manos con las mías. Me encontré con sus ojos y me hundí en ellos, y ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando empecé a hablar:

"Soy yo el que cree que no te merece" – dije, suavemente – "Porque fui yo el que no tuvo el coraje de ir a buscarte cuando no logré contactarte nuevamente, después de algunos años. Fui yo el que se rindió ante la idea de que no me amabas, y que habías encontrado la felicidad que te merecías. Fui yo el que debería haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para ir por ti y demostrarte que era digno de estar contigo. No hice ninguna de esas cosas, y me avergüenzo de haber sido tan débil, Hitomi. Pero, si me das la oportunidad…" – solté una de sus manos para ponerla sobre su mejilla – "Sería el hombre más feliz de todo el universo si es que me dejas pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, enmendando ese error."

Sentí una oleada de alivio cuando una bella sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Me acerqué lo suficiente para besar con suavidad, brevemente, sus labios y luego apoyé mi frente contra la suya.

"Hoy lo conversamos como un trato, así que necesito preguntártelo de verdad" – dije, mirándola fijamente – "¿Te casarías conmigo, Hitomi?"

Todas las heridas abiertas de mi interior se sellaron automáticamente cuando, en un susurro, me contestó:

"Claro que sí, Van"

Continuará…


	7. Unión

**No soy la dueña de Escaflowne ni de ninguno de sus personajes, aunque la verdad es que me encantaría. Tampoco soy dueña de ninguna de las canciones ni melodías citadas en esta historia.**

**Recuerdo que este fic está con calificación M por razones que se ven en este capítulo.**

** El Cisne Negro**

**Capítulo Siete: Unión**

**Hitomi**

"¿Estás lista, Hitomi?"

La voz de Merle me sacó de mis pensamientos abruptamente. Llevaba varios minutos contemplándome en el espejo, y casi no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos: Parecía una completamente diferente versión de mí misma. Tenía puesto un largo y sencillo vestido blanco, con un diseño intrincado en la espalda, pero increíblemente hermoso. Mi cabello estaba recogido en una trenza, larga, decorada con cintas y flores. Pero eso parecía secundario en relación a lo iluminado de mi rostro. Jamás había visto una expresión tan genuina de felicidad en mis rasgos, ni tampoco aquella tranquilidad que parecía desprender. Sentía que debía estar nerviosa, que este no era un día como cualquier otro, pero…la verdad era que nunca me había sentido más en paz conmigo misma.

Merle se acercó a mí con lentitud, para luego coger mi mano. Observé su rostro sonriente, y como siempre, sentí el impulso de querer reír.

"Es tradición que la novia llegue un tanto tarde, pero ahora estamos _muy_ atrasadas" – dijo, riendo – "El pobre de Van debe estar imaginándose ya que te arrepentiste".

Le devolví la sonrisa y me apresuré a salir de la habitación. Caminamos juntas, cogidas de la mano, por los pasillos del castillo. Una vez que llegamos a la entrada del inmenso salón, cuyas puertas estaban cerradas y protegidas por dos guardias con uniforme oficial, sentí que todo esto realmente estaba pasando y no era solo parte de un bello sueño del que debía despertar. Merle se acercó rápidamente a mí y besó mi mejilla tiernamente, soltando un leve sonido de felicidad y ansiedad. Luego, se ubicó detrás de mí.

Cogí aire y me di cuenta de que, detrás de esas puertas, se encontraba lo que yo quería, lo que había ansiado por años: felicidad pura. Miré a uno de los guardias, que asintió rápidamente y luego de golpear el piso con su estandarte, las puertas se abrieron. Sentí un millar de ojos sobre mí en tan solo un instante, pero incluso antes de que pudiera adaptarme a la imagen, mis ojos encontraron los suyos. Estaba esperándome al final de un enorme pasillo, con el emblema de Fanelia de fondo, ataviado de un traje claro y solemne. Sin embargo, todo eso pasó desapercibido para mí, considerando que, incluso a esta distancia, podía ver lo feliz que estaba de verme. A través de sus rebeldes cabellos negros como la noche, podía ver perfectamente cómo sus ojos gentiles brillaban ante mi presencia.

Caminé lentamente entre el pasillo de gente, notando levemente la elegancia con que estaba decorado el salón real. Enormes candelabros de oro colgaban del techo, y millares de flores adornaban el camino y los asientos de los invitados. Llegué hasta el final y me encontré con su mano extendida hacia mí. La tomé sin pensar dos veces, mientras sentía una enorme felicidad crecer en mi interior, al tiempo en que todo el Consejo Real se levantaba de sus sillas, ubicadas al final de la especie de altar al que habíamos subido.

Van me guiñó un ojo con complicidad, lo que hizo que una leve risa se escapara de mi garganta. Luego, sin decir absolutamente nada, se giró hacia la mesa que había al lado de donde estábamos parados. Sobre ella, había una bandeja de oro, que sólo tenía en su superficie dos anillos de distintos tamaños. Eran sencillas alianzas de color plateado, con algo grabado en ellas. Él tomó una de ellas y cogió mi mano izquierda, para luego deslizarla por mi dedo. Acto seguido, como habíamos conversado el día anterior, yo hice lo mismo. Luego, ambos extendimos nuestros brazos izquierdos delante del otro, para que Grey, en su calidad de consejero, los envolviera con un pañuelo blanco bordado con el emblema real.

"Por este acto" – dijo Grey – "Considérese completa la unión del rey Van Fanel de Fanelia y Hitomi Kanzaki. Que ambos reinen con justicia y humildad, y que sólo la muerte quiebre este vínculo".

La última frase fue repetida a coro por todos los asistentes. Aunque se suponía que la ceremonia fuese así de impersonal y formal, para mí fue todo lo contrario: Con esto, yo había sellado mi destino junto a Van, un destino que sólo me traería dicha y consuelo, por el resto de mis días. Y la luz de su mirada me decía que estaba igual de feliz que yo, y además, ansioso por empezar a vivir nuevamente. Sólo que esta vez, sería a mi lado.

Ahogué un grito de sorpresa cuando, luego de girarnos hacia la multitud, todos explotaron en gritos y expresiones de felicidad. Van rió al ver mi rostro sorprendido, y aunque estaba adoptando su faceta de rey en esos momentos, se permitió un instante para inclinarse hacia mí y besar suavemente mi mejilla. Sonreí ampliamente cuando caminamos juntos, cogidos de la mano, hacia la salida y bajo la mirada atenta de los asistentes, que continuaban demostrando su alegría. Al salir, y una vez que se cerraron las puertas, iba a continuar caminando hacia el salón en que sería el banquete de celebración, cuando súbitamente, sentí que mis pies se despegaban del suelo.

Dejé escapar una risa jovial cuando Van me levantó del piso y, en un gesto muy propio de él, me hizo girar en sus brazos. Sonreí aún más cuando, aun teniéndome en el aire, inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás para besarme con suavidad. Estábamos completamente solos en el enorme pasillo, ya que sentía el eco de su risa por todo el espacio.

En ese momento, no supe qué me ocurrió: Estaba aun segura en los brazos de Van, con mis pies flotando en el aire, y cuando me besó, sentí un escalofrío extraño y desconocido invadir mi pecho, para luego deslizarse hasta mi estómago. De un instante a otro, la suave presión de sus labios no me pareció suficiente, y lo urgí con mi boca para que continuara. Sonriendo contra mis labios, Van abrió los suyos lentamente, pero emitió un sonido de sorpresa cuando mi lengua frenética entró en su boca, actuando completamente por sí misma. Comenzó a entrelazarla con la mía, de una forma suave y pausada, pero yo no podía con eso. Como si mi vida dependiera de ello, mis manos se aferraron a su cabello, desordenándolo de todas las formas posibles, mientras mi respiración se descontrolaba. Sentí cómo Van, extrañado, trataba de mantener la inocencia en ese beso, pero eso me exasperó: Siguiendo un impulso incontrolable dentro de mí, y aprovechando que aún estaba en el aire, rápidamente me erguí un poco y enlacé mis piernas en torno a sus caderas, mientras recorría cada centímetro de su boca con mi lengua. Una punzada de orgullo cruzó mi pecho cuando noté que Van temblaba, con sus manos en torno a mi cintura, mientras trataba de mantenerme en la misma posición. Sabía que no entendía nada, y yo tampoco. Sólo sabía que necesitaba más, que ninguna cercanía era suficiente.

Escuché que un sonido de sorpresa y satisfacción se escapaba de su garganta cuando despegué mi rostro del suyo y me lancé con urgencia a su cuello. Comencé a besarlo casi con furia, mientras cerraba más aún mis piernas en torno a su cintura. Van se tambaleó hacia adelante y en menos de un instante, sentí el contacto de la pared de piedra contra la piel de mi espalda. Aproveché de apoyarme contra la superficie para atraer más su cuerpo contra el mío, mientras continuaba besando su cuello y revolviendo su cabello. Van respiraba con dificultad, con una de sus manos apoyada en la pared, mientras la otra se mantenía inmóvil en mi cintura. Eso exasperó aún más a la suerte de fuerza animal que sentía en mi interior, y con un rápido movimiento, solté su cabello con una de mis manos y agarré con fiereza la falda de mi vestido por el lado derecho. La cabeza inclinada hacia atrás de Van, atrapada en esa posición por la insistencia de mi boca contra su cuello, se lanzó hacia adelante como un rayo cuando tomé la mano que tenía, lánguida, sobre mi cintura, para ponerla sobre mi muslo expuesto.

"Hito-"

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, atrapé su boca con la mía. Nuevamente, actuó por sí sola, recorriendo cada espacio disponible con urgencia y ansiedad. Sin embargo, sentí que ese impulso, esa necesidad que sentí por tener su cuerpo contra el mío se veía enfrentada a otra fuerza mayor: Dejándose llevar por la urgencia de mis acciones, Van recorría mi pierna derecha con su mano prácticamente ardiendo, al principio de forma insegura, para luego perderse con determinación entre los pliegues de mi vestido. Arqueé la espalda instintivamente contra la pared de piedra al sentir el contacto de su piel sobre la mía, lo que hizo que él abandonara mis labios por un instante para comenzar a besar mi cuello con la misma fiereza que lo había hecho yo. Me sorprendí por el hecho de que mi cuerpo reaccionaba con violencia ante la forma en que me tocaba, pidiendo cada vez más. Me aferré aún más con mis piernas, enlazadas en su cintura, mientras él me empujaba con su cuerpo contra la pared en la que estaba apoyada, asegurándose así de que no me caería. Despegó su otra mano de la pared y con determinación, levantó el otro lado de mi vestido, buscando desesperadamente la piel de mis piernas. Cuando la encontró, me sostuvo con fuerza y luego, su boca descendió desde mi cuello para comenzar a besarme al nivel de la clavícula, al mismo tiempo en que, en un solo movimiento, presionó su cintura contra el punto en que sus piernas se unían con las mías.

Eso fue todo lo que hizo falta: Sintiendo una enorme explosión dentro de mí, mi cabeza se disparó hacia adelante y se hundió en su cuello, al mismo tiempo que de mi boca se escapaba un grito extasiado, que ahogué contra su piel. Él, jadeando, se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo, al notar que perdía la fuerza con la que me había aferrado a él instantes antes. Todavía tenía mis brazos en torno a su cuello cuando, con suavidad, me sostuvo por la cintura, dejando que mis piernas, casi inconscientes, cayeran desde su cintura hacia el suelo. Me abrazaba contra su pecho, lo que me permitió notar el frenético ritmo de su corazón cuando, lentamente acercó sus labios hacia el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza.

"¿Hitomi…?" – su voz era grave, cargada de algo que no conocía hasta ese momento – "¿Tú…? ¿Acabas de…?"

Aún con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, sintiendo cómo lentamente los latidos de mi corazón comenzaban a ralentizarse, sólo fui capaz de murmurar como respuesta:

"Sí, Van…"

* * *

**Van**

A pesar de que era la tercera copa de agua que bebía, todavía mi garganta se encontraba increíblemente seca. Estaba nervioso, impaciente y ansioso, todo al mismo tiempo, mientras observaba cómo todo el mundo parecía estar divirtiéndose en el enorme salón. Estaba arreglado de forma tal que las mesas se encontraban a los costados, mientras que hacia el final del salón, había una enorme mesa, en la cual sólo nos encontrábamos sentados en ese momento Hitomi y yo.

Mi mirada se desvió hacia ella, esperando que no lo notara. Ella se encontraba, al parecer, en el mismo estado que yo. Jugueteaba, nerviosa, con un trozo de tela de su vestido, estirándola y contrayéndola entre sus dedos. A pesar de que trataba de no demostrarlo, se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, como cada vez que algo la perturbaba. Era tan adorable cuando desplegaba esa clase de gestos que apenas pude resistir el impulso de levantarla de la silla y llevármela de aquel lugar.

Porque desde que habíamos estado en el pasillo, solos los dos, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Qué había significado? ¿Estaba…_obligándose_ a hacer esa clase de cosas ahora que ya estábamos casados? La sola idea me hizo desesperar: Yo había tenido cuidado de nunca cruzar esa línea, la línea física que existía entre ella y yo, por miedo a que se sintiera presionada. Hitomi todavía estaba herida, todavía sentía miedo y pánico cuando pensaba en las cosas que le habían pasado, el sufrimiento que había experimentado, y yo siempre había tenido el cuidado de nunca mencionar nada ni siquiera remotamente cercano a ese aspecto. Me asustaba la idea de que, ahora que ya estábamos oficialmente unidos…intentara obligarse a hacer algo para lo que no estaba lista, ni estaría nunca probablemente. Yo me había comprometido a amarla para siempre, y eso pretendía hacer. Por eso mismo, no quería, jamás, que se sintiera obligada a nada.

Sin embargo, cuando recordé su reacción, la forma en que me había presionado sin palabras a que cruzara esa línea, había parecido real. Completamente real. Tan real, que había tenido un inicio…y un final, para ella. De hecho, en mi miserable opinión, yo había tenido poco que ver. Cuando me volteé hacia ella, Hitomi se giró automáticamente hacia mí e iba a decirme algo, cuando otra voz la interrumpió:

"Majestad" – Era Grey, quien se encontraba inclinado hacia mí desde atrás – "Los emisarios ya están listos para volver a sus destinaciones, es casi medianoche".

De repente, nuevamente sentí la garganta seca: De acuerdo al protocolo real, ninguna celebración debía continuar pasada la medianoche, considerando las distancias que tenían que recorrer los emisarios para llegar al castillo. Eso significaba que la celebración de nuestro matrimonio, oficialmente, se había terminado. Asentí levemente y estiré mi mano hacia Hitomi. Noté que temblaba cuando la cogió para levantarse. El resto del salón saludó de forma solemne cuando salimos del salón, luego de que yo agradeciera su presencia de forma oficial antes de irnos.

Caminamos por el pasillo, sumidos en un silencio incómodo. Sentí que mi corazón latía furiosamente, cada latido más fuerte que el anterior, a medida que nos acercábamos a la habitación. Cuando abrí la puerta, dejé que Hitomi pasara primero, dándome unos instantes para calmarme y ordenar mentalmente lo que quería decirle antes de entrar. Quería que supiera que no tenía motivo para estar nerviosa, que no tenía que hacer absolutamente nada que no quisiera pensando en que me haría feliz. Durante todo el camino, había notado que estaba nerviosa y ansiosa, mordiéndose el labio inferior cada vez más, al mismo tiempo que sentía su mano temblando en la mía.

Cerré la puerta y apoyé una mano en ella durante unos segundos, dándole la espalda. Ordené las frases en mi mente, y cuando consideré que ya había armado un discurso lo suficientemente coherente, me volteé.

Lo que vi, me dejó sin aliento instantáneamente: Ahí estaba ella, delante de mí, sin nada más que la luz de la luna, que se colaba por la ventana abierta, sobre su piel. Se había soltado el cabello, también, que ahora caía en definidos y bellos rizos sobre sus hombros. Me miraba fijamente, con una determinación que me recordó a la Hitomi que había conocido tantos años atrás. Me quedé quieto como estatua cuando se acercó lentamente hacia mí, incapaz de articular ni una sola palabra. Cuando sólo estaba a unos centímetros de mi rostro, el roce de su nariz contra la mía me devolvió a la realidad momentáneamente.

"Hitomi…" – murmuré, posando una mano sobre su mejilla – "No tienes que…quiero decir, no es necesario que-" – el discurso que tenía preparado se desvaneció de mi mente como si nada, al mismo tiempo en ella comenzaba a rozar mi mandíbula con sus suaves labios y a aferrarse al borde de mi chaqueta, empujándola hacia el piso – "Hitomi…" – repetí, tratando de concentrarme, mientras ella, una vez que la chaqueta estaba en el suelo, comenzaba a desabotonar mi camisa – "Hitomi, no debes…no tienes ninguna-"

"Van, ya basta" – dijo, mirándome con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Vi cómo sus ojos brillaban con algo que supe que era, sencillamente…felicidad – "No se trata de lo que debo o no…se trata de lo que _quiero_" – se acercó nuevamente hacia mi cuello, que ya estaba completamente expuesto, y comenzó a besarlo, enviando escalofríos por mi espalda – "Y ahora" – agregó, viendo cómo mi camisa caía al suelo con poco esfuerzo – "Y siempre…" – continuó, acercando cada vez más su rostro al mío – "Te quiero a ti…_a todo_ de ti".

Cuando sus labios encontraron los míos, una oleada enorme de calor se expandió por mi cuerpo. Cerré mis brazos en torno a su cintura, y en un movimiento rápido que ya habíamos practicado sólo horas antes, Hitomi dio un pequeño salto y enlazó sus piernas en torno a mi cintura. Recorrí nuevamente la piel cremosa de sus piernas, lo que hizo que suaves suspiros se escaparan por entre medio de sus labios, atrapados en los míos. Sus labios, al principio cálida y suavemente, ahora recorrían cada centímetro de los míos con la misma fiereza que había sentido en el pasillo. La ansiedad y urgencia con la que se aferraba a mi espalda, clavando levemente sus uñas en mi piel, me hizo actuar más rápido de lo que me creía capaz. Caminé con ella en mis brazos hacia la cama, y no había alcanzado a dejarla sobre ella cuando sus dedos ágilmente comenzaron a desajustar mis pantalones. Dejé que lo hiciera sin mi ayuda, ya estaba demasiado ocupado recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel con mis manos. Recorrí su espalda, sus hombros, descendí por su maravilloso pecho, para luego sentir cómo su piel se erizaba cuando la tocaba a la altura del abdomen. Sonreí suavemente cuando sentí cómo se estremecía y cerraba los ojos al sentir mis manos recorriendo su piel, y aunque quería continuar por todo el tiempo del mundo, Hitomi se aferró a la parte posterior de mi cuello y nuevamente hundió sus labios en los míos. Sentí sus dedos recorrer mi espalda, y continuar hacia abajo, deteniéndose en cada lado de mis caderas. Casi perdí la razón cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello, al mismo tiempo en que pasaba sus uñas por el lado de mis caderas, subía a mis costillas y luego terminaba en mi espalda. Los escalofríos que sentía eran indescriptibles, y no pude sino besarla de forma más urgente y apasionada de lo que había hecho jamás, y que solo en mis sueños me había imaginado.

Reprimí una sonrisa cuando me atreví a hacer algo más, y ella pareció apreciarlo inmensamente: Mientras besaba su cuello, la mano que no tenía apoyada en la almohada que estaba detrás de su cabeza, evitando que mi cuerpo la aplastara, bajó desde su cuello, por su pecho hasta su abdomen y luego…un poco más abajo. Hitomi despegó su rostro momentáneamente del mío para inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás, enterrándola en la almohada, cuando se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraban mis dedos. Sonreí ampliamente, sintiendo un orgullo desconocido para mí hasta ese momento, mientras continuaba besando su cuello, viendo cómo ella presionaba sus caderas cada vez más contra mi mano. Cuando noté que su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, y desesperadamente se apoderaba de mis labios, no pude resistir más a la tentación que tenía delante de mí.

Las uñas de Hitomi se clavaron en mi espalda, al mismo tiempo en que yo me aferraba a su espalda con fuerza, cuando entré en ella completamente. Por unos segundos eternos, simplemente la abracé, al igual que ella a mí, mientras trataba de ajustarme al pequeño espacio en el que me encontraba. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás, y me encontré con su mirada brillante y cargada de deseo. Tan solo la forma en que me miró habría bastado para que una oleada de éxtasis se apoderara de mí, pero súbitamente, la preocupación que había sentido antes me invadió nuevamente.

"Hitomi…" – murmuré, rozando su nariz con la mía – "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, pero luego, una expresión diferente, una que no había visto jamás, se apoderó de sus facciones. Luego, sus manos abandonaron mi espalda y fueron directo a mis caderas. En un solo movimiento, me empujó hacia ella, al mismo tiempo en que levantaba sus caderas y arqueaba su espalda. Luego, repitió el movimiento, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior en una forma completamente diferente al gesto que había visto en infinidad de ocasiones anteriores. Eso fue suficiente estímulo para mí, ya que en menos de un instante, cubrí sus labios con los míos y comencé a moverme hacia ella suavemente. La sensación de estar dentro de ella, de Hitomi, la mujer a la que había esperado y anhelado tener así por una década, bajo mi cuerpo, era indescriptible. Sentía cómo su espalda se arqueaba cada vez más, instándome a aumentar el ritmo, lo que causaba estragos en su cuerpo.

En un instante, noté que comenzaba a respirar cada vez más rápido y que su cuerpo temblaba bajo el mío. Me incliné hacia su rostro, y vi cómo una de sus manos había abandonado su posición sobre mi piel, y cubría su boca con exasperación. Sin dejar de moverme, tomé su muñeca en mi mano y la enterré en la almohada tras su cabeza. Cuando intentó cubrirse con la otra, hice lo mismo, y me incliné al lado de su rostro.

"No, Hitomi…" – dije, en un susurro – "Quiero escucharte".

"Van…" – sentí nuevamente ese orgullo extraño cuando escuché su tono entrecortado, al mismo tiempo en que continuaba moviéndome lentamente – "Alguien podría…oír".

"Pues que escuchen" – Cuando me aseguré de que no podía mover sus manos, aumenté rápidamente el ritmo de mis caderas, con la suficiente fuerza para que ella enterrara cada vez más su cabeza en la almohada. Completamente fuera de control, hundí mi cabeza en el lado de su rostro, contra su oído, mientras continuaba con el mismo ritmo – "Que escuchen lo que estoy haciendo con mi esposa".

Esa última frase pareció ser lo que faltaba para que fuese ella la que perdiera el control esta vez. Lo que antes habían sido leves suspiros y exclamaciones suaves se transformaron en maravillosos gritos extasiados que eran la música más bella que hubiese escuchado jamás. De repente, sentí una contracción en el punto en que nos encontrábamos unidos y vi cómo la boca de Hitomi se abría en un grito sin sonido, seguido de un violento arqueo de su espalda. Levanté su delgado cuerpo en mis brazos, y me levanté sobre mis rodillas, prolongando la sensación que estaba recorriendo todo su ser. Me senté con ella aún sobre mí e iba a dejarla sobre la cama de espaldas cuando sus labios, de forma urgente, reclamaron los míos. Cerró sus brazos en torno a mi espalda y, lentamente, comenzó a balancearse sobre mis caderas.

Traté de inclinarme hacia adelante para dejarla sobre la cama nuevamente, pero en un gesto suave, me lo impidió poniendo mis manos sobre mis hombros. Quería continuar como habíamos estado antes, concentrándome en que fuera ella quien recibiera mi atención, y no al revés, pero cuando nuevamente intenté ir hacia adelante, ella autoritariamente puso una mano en mi cuello y con la otra, jaló de la parte posterior de mi cabello. Sentí una leve punzada de dolor, que desapareció inmediatamente cuando ella continuó balanceándose sobre mis caderas, enviando otra ola enorme de placer por mi cuerpo. Su boca reclamó la mía y cuando aumentó el ritmo, escuché con satisfacción los mismos sonidos anteriores, que ahora se mezclaban con los míos.

"Hitomi…" – gruñí, o algo muy parecido a eso, mientras sentía cómo rápidamente dejaba de tener control sobre mi cuerpo, al ritmo desenfrenado de sus caderas sobre mí – "Detente y déjame volver a-"

"Quédate dónde estás" – dijo, moviéndose cada vez más rápido contra mí, para luego comenzar a besar mi mandíbula con fiereza.

"Pero-" – ya no podía pensar bien, ni tampoco concentrarme.

"Porque tu esposa te lo ordena."

Su tono seguro e identificarse autoritariamente como _mi_ esposa, fue todo lo que necesité. Me rendí ante sus movimientos, sorprendido por los sonidos que se escapaban de mi garganta, mientras me aferraba, desesperado, a su espalda. Cuando no pude aguantar más, hundí mi cabeza en su pecho, al mismo tiempo en que ella arqueaba nuevamente la espalda y dejaba escapar el grito más hermoso que hubiese escuchado jamás.

* * *

Los débiles rayos del amanecer que entraban por la ventana me despertaron, lentamente. Abrí los ojos e, instintivamente, mi brazo buscó a tientas su figura. Cuando no la encontré, me incorporé casi de un salto. Me encontraba solo sobre la cama, en un laberinto de sábanas revueltas. Busqué con la mirada por la habitación, cuando un leve sonido me distrajo.

Alcé una ceja, curioso y caminé por la habitación hasta su origen. Escuché cómo desde el interior del baño, se escuchaba una suave voz, que alegremente tarareaba una canción que no conocía.

"¿Hitomi?" – pregunté, casi murmurando.

La canción se detuvo abruptamente, para luego responder:

"¡Pasa, estoy aquí dentro!"

Abrí la puerta lentamente, para encontrarme con un espectáculo que podría haberme quedado contemplando por siempre: Sumida en un millar de brillantes burbujas, dentro de la enorme bañera, se encontraba ella. Su piel, completamente mojada, brillaba levemente, al igual que sus rizos descompuestos, que flotaban sobre el agua. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, a la que respondí con otra de igual magnitud.

"Lo siento, te veías tan dulce durmiendo que no quise despertarte" – murmuró, riendo y encogiéndose de hombros – "Pero Merle ayer me puso una sustancia asquerosa y pegajosa en el cabello para mantener firme mi peinado y quería quitármela".

"Pero valió la pena, ¿o no?" – pregunté, riendo – "Te veías preciosa ayer"

"Tú también" – de repente, alzó una ceja y recorrió con sus ojos mi figura de arriba abajo – "Aunque creo que así tal como estás me pareces aún más atractivo".

Considerando todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas, y cuando los recuerdos me golpearon de lleno en el pecho, no pude evitar que nuevos escalofríos recorrieran mi espalda. Ella pareció notarlo, y con una expresión extraña en el rostro, jugueteó con las burbujas sin dejar de mirarme.

"Puedes venir a acompañarme, si quieres" – dijo, en un murmullo sugerente – "El agua aun no se enfría".

Me perdí en su mirada y en su expresión seductora. ¿Cuándo había pasado esto? ¿_Cómo_ había pasado esto? ¿Qué había hecho que, de pronto, todas sus heridas interiores sanaran? Porque anoche no vi ni siquiera un rastro de duda, miedo o reserva en ella, al contrario, había actuado con la fiereza y ansiedad de antaño, cuando ninguna de las cosas terribles que me había contado habían ocurrido. Sin embargo, decidí que ya no era necesario que siguiera torturándome con esa clase de preguntas, cuando claramente…ella tampoco quería seguir haciéndolo. Al contrario, en esos momentos estaba esperándome, y yo no podía sino acceder a cualquier cosa que ella quisiera de mí.

Con una sonrisa, vio cómo entraba en la bañera, en el otro extremo opuesto al cual ella se encontraba. No tuve que esperar demasiado a que se acercara a mí, incorporándose lentamente y permitiéndome apreciar otra vez la belleza de su cuerpo. Finas gotas de agua se deslizaban desde su cuello hasta su estómago, y sentí como nunca el impulso de querer atraparlas con mis manos. Hitomi se acercó y suavemente, acarició mi mejilla con una de sus manos. Cuando sentí el contacto de su pecho contra el mío, me estremecí y, con urgencia, atrapé sus labios con los míos. Ella dejó escapar una leve risa, mientras, sus brazos salían completamente del agua para abrazarme. Recorrí su pequeña espalda con mis manos, bajé por su cintura y luego, hundí las manos en el agua para sentir la suavidad de sus piernas. Un suspiro suave se escapó de su boca, al tiempo en que inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, lo que me dio la oportunidad de trazar una línea por su cuello con mis labios. Tenía un sabor dulce sobre su piel, y el aroma a flores que expedía comenzó a intoxicarme.

Me aferré aún más a sus caderas cuando ella se irguió un poco sobre sus rodillas, y me dejó entrar. Tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos y su boca, ardiendo, comenzó a besarme con la misma urgencia que yo a ella. Ya sabía que, cuando nos encontrábamos así, era mejor que no discutiera. Y yo, a pesar de que era un rey y estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes, en esos momentos era el hombre más feliz de toda Gaea de ser quien las recibiera. No me importó ser, en ese escenario, quien no tuviera el control de la situación. Al contrario, ese extraño orgullo que no había experimentado jamás nuevamente se apoderó de mí, al notar cómo mi esposa disfrutaba al tenerme así, bajo su completa voluntad. Vi, con satisfacción, cómo su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás, dejando escapar suspiros cada vez más altos y aumentaba cada vez más la fricción y ritmo de sus caderas sobre las mías. Me uní a ella, asfixiando los sonidos que se escapaban de mi garganta contra la piel de su cuello, aferrándome cada vez más a su espalda, mientras sentía cómo rápidamente estábamos llegando, juntos, a un maravilloso clímax de éxtasis. Cuando Hitomi arqueó su espalda y sentí cómo se contraía el punto en que su cuerpo se unía al mío, todo mi ser se tensó y me uní a la oleada explosiva de placer en la que nos habíamos envuelto.

Cerré mis brazos aún más en torno a ella, mientras sentía cómo los latidos de mi corazón, al igual que los de ella, comenzaban a ralentizarse. Tenía su cabeza aun escondida en mi cuello, mientras jugueteaba con mi cabello. Dejé escapar una risa cuando sentí un cosquilleo suave al sentir su respiración contra mi piel, lo que la hizo reír también. Se incorporó levemente y besó la punta de mi nariz. Ver su rostro lleno de felicidad hizo que mi pecho se inflara también de paz y tranquilidad.

"Aunque me encantaría quedarme aquí por el resto del día…y de todos los días" – dijo, sonriendo – "Tengo una cita hoy en un rato más".

"¿Una cita?" – pregunté, curioso – "¿Con quién?".

"Con Ella" – contestó – "Y con otras tres niñas que parece que también quieren aprender a bailar".

"Ya que lo mencionas" – dije, recordando algo de repente – "He estado pensando que quizás necesites un espacio para eso. Hay un salón disponible en el castillo, ¿te parece si es que te reúnes con uno de los arquitectos? Podría adaptarlo según lo que necesites, quizás podrías iniciar una especie de escuela y-" – No pude continuar porque sus labios prácticamente me aplastaron. Reí contra su boca, mientras sentía cómo cerraba sus brazos en torno a mi cuello. Luego, sonreí aún más cuando me encontré con su rostro, cubierto de una expresión de entusiasmo.

"¿En serio?" – preguntó – "¿Mi propia escuela de baile?".

"¿Por qué te gusta tanto bailar?" – de repente, me di cuenta de que nunca se lo había preguntado – "No quería agobiarte con preguntas antes, pero ahora me encantaría saberlo".

"Porque es un lenguaje universal" – dijo, sonriendo – "Porque no se necesitan palabras para entender la historia. No es como en los libros, en donde hay siempre mensajes ocultos entre las letras. En el baile, todo es claro y prístino y-" – de repente, se detuvo al ver la forma en que la estaba observando – "Lo siento, me dejé llevar un poco, sé que no es un tema particularmente entretenido pero-"

"Me encanta cuando te dejas llevar, ya sea hablando, riendo o…haciendo otras cosas" – dije, alzando una ceja y rozando su boca con la mía – "Quizás esta noche quieras dejarte llevar de nuevo…prometo que no opondré resistencia".

Rió nuevamente y plantó un dulce beso en mis labios, para luego salir de la bañera lentamente. Observé, conteniendo la respiración, cómo se envolvía en una toalla, mientras finas gotas de agua caían desde su cabello mojado. Se giró un momento para sonreírme, y luego se dirigió de puntillas hacia la habitación. Reí ante la forma en que parecía escabullirse, sintiendo una oleada de ternura. Era tan reconfortante ver que la dulce y amable Hitomi de la que me había enamorado no había desaparecido, sino que siempre había estado ahí. Me hizo sentir aún más completo el hecho de que había decidido quedarse, aquí, conmigo, para siempre. No sólo eso…ella había escogido algo más importante aún, que básicamente era, ser feliz. Y que por fin esa felicidad fuese a mi lado, era algo más maravilloso aún.

Luego de terminar, me envolví a la altura de la cintura con una toalla y caminé hacia la habitación. Mis ojos se detuvieron, por un instante en las sábanas de la cama, en donde había una pequeña mancha de color oscuro. Fruncí el ceño, extrañado y luego reparé en la figura de Hitomi, que estaba tranquilamente de pie al lado de ella. Todavía no se había vestido, estaba envuelta en la toalla aún, pero…cuando vi que presionaba una de sus manos contra la palma de la otra, teñida de sangre, sentí que me congelaba. Se volteó rápidamente hacia mí, permitiéndome ver que sostenía lánguidamente una daga, que yo tenía en uno de los cajones de la habitación, y que un corte profundo en su mano derecha se dibujaba ahora en su, antes, intacta piel.

"¡Hitomi, qué-" – en tan solo un instante, estuve a su lado. Le quité la daga de un tirón y la dejé caer, para luego tomar su mano herida. Aún salía sangre de él, pero parecía menos grave de lo que me había imaginado – "¡¿Qué pasó, por qué-"

"Tranquilo, Van, es solo un corte superficial" – dijo – "Mira, ya está dejando de sangrar" – agregó, levantando un poco su mano, presa en la mía.

"Pero, qué es lo que estabas trat-"

"Van" – dijo, poniendo su otra mano en mi pecho – "Tranquilízate, solo lo hice para que no tengas problemas con tus consejeros".

"¡¿Qué?!" – exclamé, con ojos desorbitados – "¿De qué hablas?"

"Merle me dijo que, luego de la ceremonia, _buscarían_ pruebas de que tú y yo…ya sabes" – dijo, apuntando con la cabeza hacia la cama – "Y bueno, quise hacer mi parte y ayudart-"

"¡Maldita sea Merle por andar metiendo las narices donde no debe! – rugí, lo que la hizo dar un paso atrás, asustada – "¡Yo nunca habría permitido que mis malditos consejeros empezaran a buscar _pruebas _de nada!"

"Van, sólo quería-"

"¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacerte daño por mi culpa, Hitomi! – su mirada asustada debió haberme detenido, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de gritar – "¡¿Entendiste?! ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo como esto, suficiente daño te he hecho yo como para que además, tengas que coger una maldita daga y-"

"¿Cuándo me has hecho daño _tú_?" – me interrumpió, con una expresión confundida – "Tú nunca has hecho nada que pudiera dañarme"

"¡¿NO?!" – grité – "¡TE DEJÉ IR, HITOMI! ¡DEBERÍA HABER IDO POR TI! ¡Pero no, me conformé con pasar la siguiente década sintiendo lástima por mí mismo, mientras un hijo de perra te torturaba y abusaba!" – me detuve cuando vi que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y sus ojos se agrandaban, con horror. Volví a mis cinco sentidos de forma inmediata cuando vi que su vista se nublaba a causa de las lágrimas, pero cuando intenté acercarme para abrazarla, se alejó. De repente, vi que volvía a adoptar esa actitud fría y desolada que había visto cuando recién había regresado. Sentí verdadero terror cuando, desesperadamente, quiso que soltara su mano.

"Eso es todo lo que ves en mí, ¿verdad?" – dijo, reprimiendo un sollozo – "Cada vez que me miras, solo ves eso, ¿no es cierto? A la pobre y golpeada Hitomi que no pudiste rescatar, pero no _A MÍ!_ ¡¿PENSABAS EN ESO ANOCHE, TAMBIÉN?!" – El tono desgarrador cuando hizo la pregunta, prácticamente me partió en dos – "¡Pensabas que estabas con lo que _queda_ de mí, ¿no es cierto?! ¡¿Y ayer acaso te casaste con el _resto_ que otro dejó?! ¡¿TE CASASTE CONMIGO PORQUE SIENTES _LÁSTIMA_?! ¡¿O sólo lo hiciste porque te sientes culpable de lo que me pasó?!"

"¡¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?!" – exclamé, tratando desesperadamente que me dejara acercarme a ella, pero rápidamente se alejó. – "Hitomi, jamás podría…" – comencé, cerrando los ojos para tratar de ordenar lo que quería decir. Sin embargo, ella, a una velocidad increíble, se puso un vestido largo que tenía ya sobre la cama. Lo cerró a la altura de su cintura y se calzó los zapatos bajos. Traté de acercarme a ella, pero su mano alzada a la altura de mi pecho me lo impidió.

Con una última mirada, salió de la habitación como un tornado.

Continuará…


	8. Conciliación

**No soy la dueña de Escaflowne ni de ninguno de sus personajes, aunque la verdad es que me encantaría. Tampoco soy dueña de ninguna de las canciones ni melodías citadas en esta historia.**

** El Cisne Negro **

**Capítulo Ocho: Conciliación. **

**Hitomi **

Caminé, furiosa, por los pasillos del castillo. No sabía hacia dónde me dirigía, ni tampoco me importaba. Apenas había amanecido y todo a mi alrededor estaba completamente desierto. Un silencio profundo se cernía en torno a mí, y sólo podía escuchar los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón. Cuando llegué al jardín, me lancé sin pensar hacia el lugar que había encontrado meses atrás, aquel día en que había decidido casarme.

Genial, pensé. Llevaba, con suerte, doce horas casada y ya había tenido mi primera discusión con él. ¿Y por qué? Por mi culpa. Porque todavía, por dentro, era un animal herido cuyas heridas aún no sanaban. Y había reaccionado de la peor forma posible, gritando y llorando como una perfecta chiquilla malcriada.

Me senté, exhausta, en la banquilla que se encontraba en medio del jardín, exhalando un suspiro. Encogí mis rodillas contra mi pecho, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos.

¿Qué había pasado?

La única forma de responderme era ordenar los hechos conforme habían pasado: El día anterior, había experimentado, por primera vez en toda mi vida, lo que era desear _estar_ con alguien. Después de lo que me había pasado con Amano, nunca pensé que sería capaz de sentir algo así. Diablos, seis meses atrás, que era exactamente el tiempo que había pasado desde que había regresado a Gaea, ni siquiera era capaz de soportar que alguien estuviera a más de un metro de mí. Incluso, en los ensayos y presentaciones, tenía que controlar el pánico en mi interior cuando mi compañero de danza debía tocarme o levantarme en algún momento.

Pero cuando Van me había abrazado, luego de la ceremonia, lo había sentido por primera vez. En esos momentos, pensé que era, simplemente, amor. Pero no era solo eso, era verdadero y puro deseo. Deseo de tenerlo cerca, de tenerlo unido a mí en la forma más íntima posible. Y no había sido producto de ninguna presión externa, puesto que Van siempre se había comportado de forma reservada cuando se acercaba a mí. Había nacido _de mí_, y sólo de mí. La felicidad que sentí en esos momentos era indescriptible, porque significaba que, aun sin haberme dado cuenta, había _sanado_. El hecho de que quisiera estar con él de esa forma, y que lo hubiese sentido como increíblemente natural, hizo que me descontrolara y quisiera cada vez más. Todas mis barreras habían desaparecido, hasta que hace unos instantes atrás, en que se habían levantado nuevamente, más altas que nunca.

Porque apenas lo escuché culparse por lo que me había ocurrido, de repente, todos esos amargos recuerdos volvieron. Sabía que no había sido esa la intención de Van, pero igualmente, había ocurrido. Y lo que sentía en esos momentos, la razón por la que me había enfurecido con él era que sentía que me estaba obligando a volver a cómo era antes. Sentía que Van, con sus palabras, me robaba de la sensación de victoria que había experimentado el día anterior, cuando finalmente había sentido que…lo había vencido: Lo había vencido a él, a Amano, porque había alcanzado la felicidad a pesar de su promesa de hacerme sufrir hasta el día en que muriera, a su compromiso eterno a que nunca pudiera olvidar lo que me había hecho. Había logrado convencerme de una verdad oculta para mí: que yo era una mujer digna de ser amada, de ser deseada por otro ser humano…y con sus palabras, sentí que todos esos logros se habían perdido en el vacío.

Sostuve mi cabeza entre mis manos, cubriéndome los ojos de los rayos del sol. Exhalé otro suspiro, dándome cuenta de que no era su culpa. Era mía, que estaba dejando que nuevamente la sombra de mi sufrimiento se apoderara de mí, cuando tenía que hacer exactamente lo contrario. De repente, sentí que mi pecho se encogía de arrepentimiento, ya que había actuado de una forma increíblemente injusta: ¿Cómo podía haber esperado que a Van no lo afectara enterarse de lo que me había ocurrido? Por supuesto que había sido así, y lo que más me angustiaba, era que inmediatamente se había culpado. ¿Cómo podía ser culpa de él? No solo no tenía ninguna responsabilidad, sino que además, también había sufrido sin saber toda la verdad. Había estado diez años sumido en la miseria, esperando alguna señal de mí. Había desperdiciado esos años, y ante la oportunidad de continuar con su vida, había optado por continuar esperándome.

Sin embargo, no había dejado de sorprenderme cómo había reaccionado yo: Por primera vez en más de una década, había, de hecho…_reaccionado_. Antes, como una criatura asustada, habría esperado a quedarme a solas para llorar en silencio. Pero ese día, había sido capaz de expresar con palabras lo que sentía, incluso si es que había escogido las frases equivocadas. A pesar del arrepentimiento y la tristeza que sentí en esos momentos, una pizca de orgullo apareció en mi pecho.

Me levanté del banquillo y caminé de regreso al castillo. Me apresuré lo que más pude, pensando en que tal vez Van aún se encontraría en la habitación. Cuando alcancé la puerta, me encontré con que el espacio se encontraba completamente vacío. Sentí en mi pecho una punzada de culpa, pero luego, algo encima de la cama captó mi atención. Me acerqué rápidamente, notando que sobre las sábanas, en perfecto orden, se encontraban mis leggins ajustados oscuros, mi vestido de algodón de color gris y, una al lado de la otra, mis zapatillas de punta. Encima de una de ellas, había una hermosa pluma blanca, larga y brillante. La tomé con una de mis manos y la presioné contra mi pecho, con una sonrisa.

**Van **

El sol había comenzado a descender cuando se terminó, por fin, la reunión del Consejo Real. Llevábamos todo el día revisando las nuevas versiones de los acuerdos con el Círculo de Gaea, y francamente, no podía estar más agotado. Tuve que recordarme varias veces durante todo el día que era el rey de Fanelia y que tenía que actuar como tal, pero varias veces había perdido la concentración. La discusión de aquella mañana con Hitomi me había dejado atónito, especialmente por lo insensible que había sido con ella.

Hitomi había confiado en mí, había compartido los secretos más íntimos conmigo, su sufrimiento y sus temores, y yo se los había lanzado en la cara. ¿Y por qué? Porque era un perfecto idiota que no pensaba antes de hablar. Ella había intentado ayudarme con el asunto del corte en su mano, se había preocupado de que _yo _no fuese objeto de cuestionamientos por parte de este mundo político al que pertenecía, y como resultado, yo había explotado en ira. En lugar de agradecerle, de vendarle la herida y abrazarla como se merecía, había alzado la voz en su presencia y la había hecho sentir mal consigo misma.

Muy bien, Van, pensé: Sólo llevas un día casado y ya lograste que la esposa, que nunca te has merecido, ya esté preguntándose por qué quiso casarse contigo en un primer lugar. Y lo único que se te ocurrió hacer, fue ordenar sus implementos de baile y dejarle una miserable pluma como muestra de arrepentimiento. Ni siquiera pudiste escribirle una nota o algo por el estilo porque eres demasiado torpe con las palabras, como claramente demostraste esta mañana.

Excelente, Van.

Una vez que mis consejeros comenzaron a retirarse, quise abalanzarme hacia la puerta para ir en busca de Hitomi, a quien no había visto en todo el día, pero las figuras de Grey y Aerius me lo impidieron. Ambos tenían expresiones sugerentes en el rostro, mientras me hacían una imperceptible señal de que querían que me quedara en el salón. Esperé a que los demás salieran, y cuando las puertas se cerraron, ambos hombres se acercaron a mí.

"Majestad" – comenzó Aerius – "Creo que tenemos noticias sobre lo de…Marius" – momentáneamente, toda mi atención se centró en ellos – "Vimos que recibió mensajes de Alcozeus de forma directa luego de que se anunciara oficialmente su compromiso con la reina Hitomi".

"¿Cómo lo saben?" – pregunté. Vi que Aerius se tensaba y que Grey, mi impulsivo y leal cuñado, aclaraba su garganta. Al ver que no me contestaban, continué, exasperado – "¿Y bien?"

"Esto…Van" – dijo Grey, nervioso – "Puede que yo haya…un poco, algo así como…interceptado su correspondencia" – Al ver que ensanchaba la mirada, se apresuró a elaborar más su discurso – "Es solo que me preocupé por ti, por Hitomi, por Merle que _la adora_ como a una hermana y…no pude evitarlo, lo siento."

"Si me permite, Majestad" – intervino Aerius – "Yo estuve de acuerdo con Grey, no es solo su culpa."

Quise enojarme como debía, pero la verdad era que…no era así. El hecho de que estuvieran aquí, confesando haber cometido una imprudencia como esta, significaba que había algo preocupante en las comunicaciones de Marius.

"¿Qué decían los mensajes?" – pregunté. Cuando notaron que no irrumpiría en gritos de reprobación, vi momentáneamente el alivio en sus rostros. Sin embargo, la preocupación reapareció rápidamente cuando se acercaron a mí.

"Majestad, al parecer Marius les había asegurado que lograría convencerlo de que se casaría con la princesa Fará" – explicó Aerius – "Y al parecer, también, tenían una especie de acuerdo respecto a la posición de Marius, una vez que se celebrara el matrimonio"

"¿Qué clase de acuerdo?"

"No lo sabemos" – dijo Grey, exhalando un suspiro molesto – "El mensaje era muy críptico, Van. Era casi un código secreto, pero algo sí está claro: Alcozeus está furioso con tu decisión, y en el mensaje que enviaron a Marius, decían que si él no cumplía con su parte del trato, sufriría _graves consecuencias"_.

"Sospechamos que _su parte_ del acuerdo, es intentar romper su unión con la reina" – continuó Aerius – "La única forma, ahora, de anular su matrimonio sería que este no fuese válido por algún motivo. Pero eso creemos que ya no funcionará" – de repente, sentí una mayor culpa dentro de mí: Hitomi, sin saberlo, me había salvado de una amenaza importante con el corte en su mano y la mancha en las sábanas de aquella mañana– "Sin embargo, todavía hay algo más que pueden intentar" – cuando me encontré con su mirada, noté que no podía continuar.

"Van…" – intervino Grey – "La única opción que les queda es que Hitomi…desaparezca".

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda ante sus palabras. La sola idea de algo semejante, de que le hicieran daño, de que la separaran de mí, hizo que una llama de ira se encendiera en mi interior.

"Escúchenme bien" – comencé, tratando de controlarme – "Quiero que doblen la guardia, y que pongan a alguien de confianza al lado de Hitomi a todas horas, no quiero que esté sola ni un miserable instante. Sólo yo podré relevar la guardia, hasta que yo no me encuentre a su lado, no quiero que se encuentre a solas, ¿entendieron?"

"Van, Hitomi sospechará que algo anda mal" – debido a la cercanía de Merle y Hitomi, Grey también había formado un vínculo con ella durante los últimos meses. – "Tal vez sería mejor que la pusieras al tanto de la situación" – me di cuenta de que tenía razón, aunque no quería hacerlo. Preocuparla de esa forma me parecía terriblemente injusto.

"Maldita sea" – dije, rechinando los dientes – "Se lo diré esta noche, y tú harás lo mismo con Merle, Grey." – al ver que asentía, continué – "Y quiero que todo, _absolutamente_ todo lo que haga Marius, se me informe inmediatamente. Hasta no reunir pruebas suficientes de traición, no puedo juzgarlo, así que preocúpense de encontrarlas."

Luego de que asintieran, se retiraron. Apenas vi que desaparecían, salí del salón lo más rápido posible. Caminé incesantemente por los pasillos del castillo, dándome cuenta de que no sabía a dónde iba. No sabía en dónde se encontraba Hitomi, sólo sabía que iba a reunirse con la hija de Aerius para continuar sus lecciones de danza, pero no tenía la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraban habitualmente. Un pánico insoportable hizo que apresurar más el paso, imaginando que quizás se encontraban en el jardín.

Incluso si en esos momentos me odiaba, necesitaba asegurarme de que se encontraba bien. Necesitaba tenerla en mis brazos, sentirla segura contra mi cuerpo y sólo preocuparme de que nada malo le ocurriera. Continué caminando con rapidez por el pasillo, rogando para encontrarla cuando, de repente, el sonido de una leve risa me detuvo. Me volteé, para encontrarme con una puerta semi cerrada, perteneciente a una de los salones vacíos del castillo. Me acerqué lentamente hacia ella y vi que en su interior, se encontraba Hitomi.

Exhalé un suspiro aliviado cuando vi que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas. Tenía puesto el atuendo que usaba para bailar, y desde donde me encontraba, vi que sonreía. No estaba sola en la habitación: Detrás de ella, se encontraba de pie la hija de Aerius, al igual que otras dos pequeñas niñas, que parecían muy a gusto jugando con el cabello de Hitomi. Habían trenzado intrincadamente su larga melena rubia, y ahora estaban poniendo pequeñas flores blancas entre medio de su cabello recogido. Hitomi reía suavemente, y cuando se volteó un poco hacia atrás, notó mi presencia. Por un instante, imaginé que me miraría con la misma expresión que había visto en la mañana, pero de repente, vi que parpadeaba un par de veces y me sonreía dulcemente.

El nudo que había tenido en el estómago durante todo el día, súbitamente desapareció. Contemplé, un poco más relajado, la escena en donde ella estaba simplemente ahí, sentada mientras tres niñas peinaban su cabello, preguntándome cómo había llegado a ser tan afortunado de tenerla. Sentía unas enormes ganas de congelar esa imagen, de nunca más tener que verla sufrir, ni menos preocuparla con lo que iba a tener que decirle más tarde. Pero por otro lado, habíamos prometido confiar para siempre en el otro, y no podía ocultárselo, no solo porque su seguridad dependía de ello, sino porque sabía que Hitomi era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo. Era cierto que había regresado a Gaea con heridas abiertas, pero ahora había cambiado. Con el transcurso de los meses, había visto cómo la antigua Hitomi había reaparecido, para quedarse.

De repente, las niñas notaron que su modelo miraba hacia la puerta, por lo que se voltearon hacia donde yo me encontraba. Las tres emitieron gritos de sorpresa y rápidamente se escondieron detrás de la figura de Hitomi. Alcé una ceja, preguntándome por qué siempre lograba asustar a la gente que me veía de inesperadamente. Entré en el salón lentamente, mientras veía cómo Hitomi se alzaba del suelo y se giraba hacia las niñas.

"Continuaremos mañana, ¿les parece?" – dijo, con tono alegre.

Las tres asintieron, sonrientes, para luego echarse a correr hacia la puerta, pasando por mi lado como si nada. Las observé desaparecer, de nuevo preguntándome qué era tan amenazador de mi aspecto que, al parecer, causaba pánico.

"Parece que tu fama del malvado rey gruñón no te ha abandonado aún"

Me volteé rápidamente cuando escuché su voz, sorprendido. Al parecer, continuaba teniendo esa especial habilidad de leer mis pensamientos incluso cuando no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Me encontré con su rostro tranquilo, sin ni un solo rastro de la angustia que había visto aquella mañana. De repente, sentí el impulso de acercarme a ella para abrazarla, pero me detuve, inseguro respecto a cómo reaccionaría.

"Hitomi…" – comencé, nervioso– "Yo…lo lamento. Por favor, perdóname, lo que dije esta mañana…es decir, sí, es verdad, siento que podría haber evitado todo lo que te ocurrió si tan solo hubiese sido más valiente, pero…jamás pienses que esa culpa fue lo que me llevó a casarme contigo. Tampoco fue lástima, ni nada por el estilo, sino que…" – de repente, sentí que nada de lo que estaba diciendo tenía ningún sentido, a menos que le dijera la verdad – "Hitomi, lo hice porque te amo. Eres _todo_ lo que amo".

Vi que se acercaba a mí lentamente e inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás para encontrar su mirada con la mía. Una expresión confusa apareció, de la nada, en su rostro.

"Lo lamento, yo también" – dijo, en un tono tan serio que me daba a entender que había algo más profundo que quería decirme – "No eras tú quien debía ir por mí, fui yo la que tenía que regresar. No tenías nada de qué salvarme, yo era quien debía rescatarme. Yo fui la que debió haber escapado de la prisión mental en la que me tenía atrapada" – luego, puso su mano sobre mi mejilla suavemente – "Debí haber sido más valiente entonces, pero ahora sí lo soy. Lamento haberte gritado, Van" – agregó, encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo levemente.

"Oh, no lo lamentas para nada" – dije, riendo. Luego, dando por finalizada la discusión, observé alrededor. – "¿Escogiste este salón para hacer tus clases? ¿Es suficiente el espacio?"

"Creo que sí" – comentó, mirando hacia el techo – "Necesitaré instalar unas barras en los bordes y unos cuantos espejos, pero…" – se detuvo para coger mi mano – "Podemos hablar de eso después de que me digas por qué estás tratando de desviar mi atención".

Me giré abruptamente hacia ella, notando que estaba seria como nunca.

"Estás asustado" – dijo, frunciendo el ceño. No había ni una sola pizca de duda en sus ojos, simplemente estaba afirmándolo.

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" – pregunté, tratando inútilmente de restarle importancia al asunto.

"¿Por qué no me contestas y ya, Van?" – me preguntó de vuelta, notando cómo empezaba a enojarse – "Y no creas ni por un segundo que no te gritaré si es que no me respondes con la verdad".

"Porque no quiero que tú te asustes" – era la verdad, y ella lo supo en ese momento. Se acercó a mí y besó suavemente mi mejilla. Luego, con una caricia, empujó mi cabello hacia atrás.

"Y yo quiero que dejes de verme como a un pajarillo frágil y asustadizo, porque no lo soy" – dijo, seria nuevamente – "Soy tu esposa, la mujer que está a tu lado, pase lo que pase".

"Lo sé" – dije, frustrado – "Lo sé, Hitomi, es solo que…ojalá no tuviera que preocuparte. Ojalá solo tuvieras que preocuparte de ser feliz, de bailar, de enseñarle a otras niñas lo que sabes...y no de asuntos políticos."

Vi que se alejaba de mí, para luego sentarse en el piso del salón. Abrazó sus rodillas y luego, con una mano, hizo un gesto para que la acompañara. Solté un suspiro molesto y la obedecí, sentándome a su lado. Traté de explicarle con el mejor detalle posible lo que había hablado con Grey y Aerius, y cómo ahora existía una amenaza que no sabíamos qué tan grave era. Me preparé para lo peor cuando le dije que había ordenado que debía estar acompañada por alguien de confianza a todas horas, y que intentaría que no interfiriera en ninguna de sus actividades. Conociéndola, imaginé que intentaría persuadirme, que estaba exagerando, pero…como siempre, era soñar demasiado intentar adelantarme a sus acciones.

"Es decir" – comenzó, frunciendo el ceño – "Que pondrás a alguien para que me vigile, durante todo el día, en caso de que tu consejero intente matarme".

Escucharla decir esas palabras tan abiertamente, sin ninguna clase de temor, logró que me pusiera nervioso.

"Hitomi, llámame exagerado, sobreprotector o lo que se te ocurra, pero no cambiaré de opinión. Tendrás a alguien a tu lado en caso de ser necesario, y no intentes-"

"Me parece razonable" – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Al ver que la miraba, atónito, agregó, con tono resuelto – "No solo no quiero que me maten, sino que no voy a permitir que ninguna zorra aristocrática venga a reemplazarme".

La miré, pasmado por algunos segundos: No solo no estaba ni un poco asustada, sino que parecía estar enojada por toda la situación. Me alegró el hecho de que aceptara las medidas de seguridad que había planeado, pero no me esperé esa clase de reacción.

"¿Qué?" – preguntó, alzando una ceja – "¿Acaso tus consejeros piensan que pueden librarse tan fácil de mí y poner a una princesa cualquiera a tu lado, así como así? Pues que lo olviden, soy la _Étoile_ del Royal Ballet" – cuando vio que no entendía lo último, agregó – "Aquí puede que no sea nada, pero de donde vengo, es un _gran_ título" – vi cómo se erguía, orgullosa y me apuntaba con el dedo – "Diles que vine para quedarme, y de pasada, acláraselo a todas esas _princesitas_ de no sé dónde y-"

No pudo continuar porque ya me había abalanzado sobre ella, cerrando mis brazos en torno a su espalda y aplastando sus labios contra los míos. Perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás, pero alcancé a atraparla justo antes de que cayera al suelo. Me apoyé con una mano al lado de su cabeza, mientras con la otra la sostenía al nivel de la cintura. Rápidamente, se aferró a mi cabello, al mismo tiempo en que respondía a mis labios urgentes y ansiosos. Se separó por un momento de mí para intentar decir algo, pero pareció olvidarlo cuando comencé a besar su cuello con ardor, mientras la mano que tenía en su cintura, por sí sola, empezaba a bajar para encontrar el borde de su vestido.

"Es adorable que pienses que otra podría ocupar tu lugar" – dije, contra su oído, mientras sentía cómo sus manos acariciaban mi espalda – "Adorable y…muy atractivo" – agregué, besando su cuello.

"¿Y es que acaso es así?" – preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, para darme más acceso a su piel.

"Nadie, jamás…podría ocupar tu lugar, Hitomi" – le aseguré – "Te puedo convencer si es que no me crees".

"No me importaría que lo intentaras" – murmuró, para luego hundir nuevamente sus labios en los míos.

Solté una risa suave contra su boca, al mismo tiempo en que mis manos se perdían en los pliegues de su vestido.

Continuará…


	9. Humo y espejos

**No soy la dueña de Escaflowne ni de ninguno de sus personajes, aunque la verdad es que me encantaría. Tampoco soy dueña de ninguna de las canciones ni melodías citadas en esta historia.**

** El Cisne Negro**

**Capítulo Nueve: Humo y Espejos**

**Hitomi**

_Al escuchar la parte final de la última escena, me erguí sobre mis zapatillas y comencé a mover los brazos como debía, hacia arriba y luego, hacia abajo, literalmente, aleteando con desesperación. Era la parte más emocionante y difícil de toda la obra, aquella con la que siempre me había sentido tan identificada. Aquella parte en la que Odette, el Cisne Blanco, muere a causa de la traición y maldad de otros que, molestos por su inocencia, logran exitosamente matar la pureza dentro de ella. Al ritmo de la música, continué con la coreografía, y en el momento en que debía encontrarme con la mirada del príncipe Sigfrido, notaba que mi compañero de baile había desaparecido, y en su lugar…estaba él. _

_Me congelé instantáneamente, mientras notaba cómo todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a desvanecerse. Mis compañeras de baile desparecieron, al igual que la escenografía e incluso el público. En lugar de las clásicas piezas que tocaba la orquesta, otra canción comenzó a llenar el espacio en que me encontraba. Una tonada amenazante, cantada por una mujer posesiva, a su amante perdido. Siempre que la escuchaba, su letra me sorprendía, tanto por su locura como por el miedo que me provocaba. _

_Unos versos cortados se escuchaban muy cerca, casi dentro de mi mente, al mismo tiempo que él comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia mí, consciente de que no sería capaz de escapar._

"_I'm not asking much_

_Just give me your heart_

_And put no one else above me_

_Go on, say you love me"_

_Mi respiración se tornó en escasos suspiros de desesperación, notando que era incapaz de moverme. Era como si una sólida capa de cemento se hubiese secado sobre mis pies, que no respondían a mis desesperados intentos de escapar. _

_Él estaba solo a unos pasos de distancia. _

"_Take my hand in yours and tell me that I'll_

_Always be the one_

_Without you, my life means nothing_

_So just say you love me, tonight"._

_Comencé a temblar cuando vi que sostenía algo largo y oscuro en su mano derecha. Con una sonrisa que me cortó completamente la respiración, acercó su rostro al mío. Separó sus labios, pero en lugar de escuchar su voz, grave y profunda, de ellos salieron los versos más terribles de la canción. _

"_And if you lie…_

_This poor girl will have to die". _

_El dolor punzante que sentí en mi estómago me hizo bajar la vista inmediatamente. Su mano estaba a sólo milímetros de las plumas de mi vestido, que ahora comenzaban a teñirse de un brillante rojo. Vi cómo acariciaba la punta de la flecha que no estaba enterrada en mi cuerpo. Me encontré con su mirada, que estaba cargada de satisfacción y victoria. Se acercó más a mi rostro, y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocar los míos, murmuró: _

"_No grites, Hitomi". _

_Abrí la boca, pero mi voz estaba completamente atrapada en mi garganta. _

"¡HITOMI!"

Abrí los ojos de golpe: Inclinado sobre mí, sosteniendo con fuerza mis brazos, que no sabía por qué estaban elevados hacia el techo de la habitación, se encontraba Van. A pesar de la oscuridad, y de los trazos de su desordenado y grueso cabello que caían sobre su rostro, pude notar su mirada nerviosa. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había despertado, puso una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla y, cuidadosamente, empujó mi cabello empapado hacia atrás. No tener mi cabello en la cara y la suave brisa veraniega que entraba por la ventana, lentamente comenzaron a calmarme.

"¿Qué—" – traté de hablar, pero me dolía la garganta terriblemente.

"Tenías una pesadilla" – dijo, suavemente, sin dejar de acariciar mi cabello – "Estabas…gritando".

Al recordar el sueño, inmediatamente mis manos volaron a mi estómago. Lo palpé varias veces, ante la mirada atenta de Van, y exhalé un suspiro de alivio al encontrarme sólo con mi piel.

"Lo siento…" – dije, con un hilo de voz – "No quería asustarte"

Van sonrió levemente y sacudió la cabeza. Instintivamente, me acomodé hacia un lado y puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho. El calor de su piel contra la mía, inmediatamente me envolvieron en un aura de tranquilidad. Sin embargo, mis manos continuaban en mi estómago, abrazándolo, todavía tratando de encontrar alguna señal de que estaba herida. Me mordí el labio inferior, preocupada: Desde que había llegado a Gaea, no había tenido más pesadillas con él. Esta era la primera vez en casi siete meses que él había vuelto a invadir mis sueños, y eso me asustaba. La sensación de que algo andaba mal me invadió, apoderándose de cada fibra y espacio de mi cuerpo. ¿Podría encontrar la forma de llegar aquí? Era imposible, ¿verdad? Amano nunca había creído toda la historia de lo que me había pasado, y por eso, es que me había considerado un blanco fácil: Como averigüé años después, tenía un historial de relaciones con chicas de dudosa estabilidad mental. Me estremecí al pensar en cuántas frágiles criaturas habrían sido el objeto de su crueldad.

Van había cerrado su brazo derecho en torno a mí, mientras con el otro continuaba acariciando mi rostro, en silencio. Hundí más la cabeza en su pecho, y al notar que me estremecía, puso sus dedos bajo mi barbilla y se inclinó hacia abajo, para que lo mirara.

"¿Quieres contarme qué estabas soñando?" – murmuró.

Sacudí la cabeza negativamente. Él sólo asintió, y luego de besarme suavemente, continuó acariciando mi cabello con lentitud, mientras empujaba más mi cuerpo hacia el suyo. Me mordí el labio inferior, nerviosa, e iba a decirle que tenía una razón para no querer contarle lo que había soñado, cuando él se adelantó:

"Duerme tranquila, amor" – besó suavemente mi cabello – "Estás en casa"

* * *

Reí suavemente al escuchar las numerosas voces, agudas y entusiasmadas, de las pequeñas niñas que me seguían por el pasillo. ¿Cuántas eran, ya? ¿Quince? Cada día que pensaba que ya tenía un número estable de pequeñas alumnas, otras aparecían a la mañana siguiente. Al parecer, mis clases de baile habían suscitado especial interés a lo largo del reino, ya que todos los días el número de niñas aumentaba. Eso me hizo sentir orgullosa y…aliviada.

Mientras caminaba con el pasillo, cogida de la pequeña mano de Ella, repetí mentalmente que solo había sido un sueño. No significaba nada. Sólo eran pequeños pedazos de mi subconsciente que aún no eran capaces de creer que estaba a salvo. Aunque…en realidad, los pasos firmes de Sven, el enorme y fuerte hermano de Grey, que se acompasaban a los míos, me recordaron que no estaba _tan _segura.

Luego de que Van me informara respecto de la amenaza que sospechaba se cernía sobre mí, al día siguiente, Sven estaba esperándome afuera de mi habitación. Era un enorme hombre felino, cuyo feroz aspecto era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera. Sin embargo, al igual que Grey, bajo esa apariencia fuerte y poderosa, se escondía un buen hombre. En las numerosas conversaciones que habíamos tenido mientras me acompañaba, había descubierto que era un militar de alto rango, que al igual que Grey, había sido aceptado rápidamente en las líneas oficiales de Fanelia. Actualmente, en tiempos de paz, estaba encargado de la seguridad del castillo, y más específicamente, de _mi _seguridad.

Al principio, había sido incómodo adaptarme a la constante compañía, y aunque había intentado asegurar a mis alumnas que era una persona amable, ninguna de ellas parecía muy convencida. Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, se habían acostumbrado a que su instructora tenía un guardián de casi dos metros que las observaba mientras bailaban.

Cuando nos detuvimos frente al salón que aún se encontraba en proceso de adaptación, Lance, el arquitecto, ya estaba esperándome en la puerta. Tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro, especialmente cuando vio la sombra de Sven detrás de mí.

"Majestad" – dijo, inclinando su cabeza hacia mí.

"¿Dónde?" – pregunté, mirando detrás de mí, esperando encontrarme con Van. Sin embargo, solo me encontré con la figura de Sven, que me miraba y reprimía una sonrisa al mismo tiempo. Chasqueé la lengua, como cada vez que me pasaba algo como esto: Sabía que tardaría una eternidad en adaptarme a que me trataran como a una reina. Me giré y me encogí de hombros, ante la mirada sorprendida de Lance – "Lo siento" – dije, inclinando la cabeza también – "Buenos días, Lance".

"Buenos días" – se apresuró a contestar, mientras continuaba con un aspecto nervioso – "Lamento informarle que hoy el salón no podrá ser ocupado".

"¿Por qué?" – pregunté, confusa – "¿Sucedió algo?"

"Esto…" – dijo, mirando a Sven, y luego a mí – "No entendemos qué sucedió, pero los espejos que usted me solicitó que instalara en las paredes…están quebrados, todos ellos".

"¿Cómo?" – pregunté – "Ayer estaban perfectamente"

"No lo sé" – continuó, con expresión nerviosa – "No parecen haberse caído por falta de adherente, sino que…pareciera que alguien los quebró intencionalmente".

Me giré hacia a Sven, que tenía una expresión sombría en el rostro. ¿Quién habría querido romper los espejos del estudio? ¿Y cómo nadie había escuchado el estruendo durante la noche?

"Estamos trabajando para arreglarlo todo hoy, Majestad" – dijo Lance – "Pero no será posible utilizarlo hasta mañana".

Suspiré, molesta. Me giré hacia el grupo de niñas que estaban detrás de mí, con expresiones de decepción en el rostro. Iba a resignarme a cancelar la sesión de esa mañana cuando sentí que Ella presionaba mi mano. Me incliné para mirarla, y su expresión de tristeza inmediatamente me hizo cambiar de opinión.

"Iremos al jardín, entonces" – dije, resuelta, hacia Lance – "Mañana vendremos a ensayar aquí, ¿está bien?"

Antes de que Lance pudiera contestarme, sentí la voz apremiante de Sven junto a mi oído.

"Hitomi" – murmuró, por lo bajo – "Podría ser una trampa. Podría ser un truco para hacerte salir, a espacio abierto, y-"

"Sven" – respondí, comenzando a sentir a la Hitomi rebelde y voluntariosa tomar control de mi cuerpo – "Es solo el jardín, no nos pasará nada".

Me despedí de Lance y caminé, aún tomada de la mano de Ella, hacia el jardín. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante de Sven detrás de mí, claramente molesto por mi decisión. Traté de concentrarme en lo que iba a hacer ese día, y decidí dejar de preocuparme tanto por las medidas de seguridad. Nada me ocurriría, estaba segura de eso.

La clase transcurrió tranquilamente, y yo me sentía cada vez más orgullosa del progreso de mis pequeñas fuentes de alegría y disciplina. Sven estaba parado a una distancia prudente, observando al círculo de niñas que estaban delante de él. Había escogido una parte cerrada del jardín, un círculo amplio rodeado de arbustos altos que nos protegían de los rayos del sol. Sonreí cuando todas terminaron, al mismo tiempo, la pieza que habíamos estado preparando desde hace meses, cuando de repente, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

Había dado por terminada la lección, y estaba esperando a que las pequeñas se retiraran, cuando noté que Ella se acercaba a mí para despedirse con un abrazo, como cada vez que acababa una clase. Vi que algo brillaba, una especie de reflejo, sobre la tela de su vestido, a la altura de su pecho. Fruncí el ceño, extrañada, pues parecía como la luz que se refleja en un espejo cuyo cristal choca directamente con un rayo de sol.

De repente, todo se volvió oscuro. Al igual que la noche anterior, todo a mi alrededor desapareció, las niñas, Sven, incluso la hierba bajo mis pies. Me giré, completamente aterrada, para luego volver a escuchar esa canción que me estremecía, pero esta vez, era un verso diferente.

_Take my soul, my heart and body_

_Yes, I give it all to you_

_And if you still won't accept it_

_You're gonna regret it_.

Ahí estaba él, en la mitad de la oscuridad. Tenía puesto el mismo traje que la última vez que lo había visto, y su cabello estaba recogido, como aquella noche. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, y luego, lentamente, alzó una mano hacia su rostro. Su dedo índice, verticalmente, cubrió la mitad de sus labios.

"_No grites, Hitomi."_ – escuché, dentro de mi mente.

De repente, volví a estar en el jardín. Me encontré con la mirada confusa de Ella, quien tenía sus pequeños brazos extendidos hacia mí, esperando que la abrazara. La luz sobre su pecho se movió un poco, y en menos de un segundo, me di cuenta de lo que era.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me abalancé sobre ella y cerré mis brazos en torno a su figura.

Sólo alcancé a ver la expresión aterrorizada de Sven, antes de que un grito desgarrador se escapara de mi garganta, al sentir que algo me atravesaba de lado a lado a la altura del hombro.

* * *

**Van**

Estaba inclinado sobre el mapa de Fanelia, discutiendo con el Consejo Real acerca de las medidas de conservación de los campos ante la próxima llegada del invierno, cuando de repente, noté que ya no tenía su atención. Alcé la mirada, molesto como cada vez que algo ocurría, cuando comencé a escuchar órdenes, dadas por voces profundas y alteradas, en el pasillo. Luego, pasos apresurados por las escaleras cercanas, y más gritos, esta vez más agudos.

Me giré hacia la puerta, cuando se abrió de par en par. En el umbral, se encontraba Sven, jadeando, con una expresión horrorizada en el rostro. Fruncí el ceño, confundido, cuando de repente, sentí que mi respiración se detenía al escuchar un grito ensordecedor a la distancia.

Era la voz de Hitomi.

"Atacaron a la reina, Majestad" – dijo Sven, sin aliento.

No me di cuenta cuando ya estaba corriendo por el pasillo, sin saber exactamente hacia dónde me dirigía. Sven y Grey se unieron a mí en menos de un instante, el primero de ellos indicándome que la habían llevado al salón cercano a la entrada del castillo. A medida de que iba acercándome y los gritos frenéticos de Hitomi se acentuaban, podía sentir cómo el pánico iba apoderándose rápidamente de mí.

Me abalancé en la habitación y la sola imagen a la que me enfrenté habría sido suficiente para quitarme la poca confianza que me quedaba en el cuerpo: Hitomi estaba sobre una mesa, siendo sostenida a la altura de las piernas por dos guardias, a los que inútilmente trataba de patear. A cada lado de su cuerpo, se encontraban otros dos guardias, tratando de sostener sus delgados brazos, que estaban tan tensos que podía ver cada músculo de ellos. Hitomi luchaba por librarse, gritando fuera de sí, con los dientes apretados y los ojos cerrados. A la altura de su hombro derecho, una flecha atravesaba de lado a lado su delgada figura, y de la herida emanaba sangre a borbotones.

"¡SUÉLTENME YA!" – gritó, en un tono que nunca había escuchado– "¡VOY A MATARTE, MALDITO!"

Sus gritos me sacaron del estado de estupor en que me encontraba, logrando que corriera a su lado, empujando a uno de los guardias que la sostenía del lado izquierdo. Al sentirse libre, y antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, Hitomi se incorporó y su mirada se encontró con la mía. De repente, noté que sus ojos, antes verdes y brillantes, ahora eran los más extraños que hubiese visto alguna vez. Pensé que no era posible, pero ahora, en lugar de esmeralda, sus órbitas eran completamente rojas. Y su centro, antes de un verde más profundo…ahora sólo era un círculo del negro más oscuro que hubiese visto jamás.

Su brazo izquierdo, que no alcancé a atrapar, voló a una impresionante velocidad hacia la herida. Sus níveos dedos se cerraron en torno a la flecha, y luego de emitir un gruñido ensordecedor, en un solo movimiento, la arrancó. La observó, jadeando furiosamente, y luego una voz, que parecía la de una desconocida, salió de su garganta:

"Esta fue la última vez, hijo de perra"

De repente, noté que su piel comenzaba a palidecer, mientras su respiración iba descendiendo. Me apresuré a tomarla por la espalda con un brazo, mientras mi otra mano cubría la herida, ahora más abierta que antes.

"¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PONCY?!" – rugí, al darme cuenta de que nadie parecía capaz de moverse. Los guardias soltaron a Hitomi, ahora completamente quieta, y se lanzaron al pasillo. Me giré hacia ella, y presioné más la herida, que sangraba sin parar – "¡Hitomi!" – grité, sacudiendo un poco su lánguido cuerpo. Bajo sus párpados, a medio cerrar, noté que sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad – "¡Hitomi, mantente despierta! ¡Abre los ojos, por favor! ¡Mírame!"

"¿Van…?" – murmuró. Su voz suave me alivió levemente.

"Estoy aquí, Hitomi" – dije, presionando mi frente contra la suya – "Mantente despierta, vas a estar bien. No cierres los ojos, no dejes de mirarme" – me maldije mentalmente por mi eterna incapacidad de ser más elocuente. Me incliné más hacia su rostro, y sin importarme que otros estuviesen presentes en la habitación, continué – "No te vayas, Hitomi" – dije, con un hilo de voz – "Quédate conmigo. No cierres los ojos, amor".

Con la más leve de las sonrisas, levantó la mano izquierda y la posó en mi mejilla. Sentí que no tenía el mismo calor de antes, pero tampoco estaba completamente fría. Me incliné hacia ella y besé su frente, mientras rogaba mentalmente porque esta no fuese la última vez que pudiera hacerlo.

"Majestad, necesito que salga" – no había notado que Poncy ya estaba ahí, acompañado de varios asistentes – "Antes de que proteste, por favor piense en la reina."

Miré a Hitomi, quien aun estaba despierta. A pesar del dolor, esbozó una leve sonrisa y asintió. Esperé a que uno de los asistentes de Poncy tomara mi lugar, cubriendo su herida. Me incliné hacia ella y tomé su mano por un breve instante.

"Estaré fuera, Hitomi" – le aseguré. Luego, rezando porque fuese verdad, agregué – "Y cuando despiertes, estaré ahí".

Sentí la mano gruesa y firme de Grey en mi hombro, para luego, casi literalmente, ser arrastrado fuera del salón. Cuando cerraron la puerta, un silencio estremecedor se apoderó de todo a mi alrededor. Sólo una voz, muy suave, me sacó momentáneamente de mis pensamientos:

"Es el Cisne Negro"

Me giré hacia un lado, pero tuve que bajar la mirada para encontrarme con quien había hablado. Ahí, con una expresión preocupada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo, se encontraba la pequeña hija de Aerius, una de las alumnas de Hitomi. Al ver que yo no contestaba nada, apuntó hacia la puerta cerrada, tras la cual se encontraba mi herida esposa.

"Sus ojos, ¿los viste?" – preguntó, casi exasperada – "Hitomi es el Cisne Negro".

Noté, con un escalofrío, que su vestido blanco de baile estaba manchado de la sangre de Hitomi.

* * *

Llevaba horas sentado en ese maldito sillón de cuero, ubicado al lado izquierdo de la cama. Sostenía mi cabeza entre mis manos, apoyándome sobre las rodillas. Supe por la oscuridad de la habitación que ya había anochecido, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hora era. Sólo sabía que no podía moverme de ahí bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Merle y Grey me habían hecho compañía por varias horas, pero luego de que les gruñera que me dejaran a solas con Hitomi, habían decidido que volverían al amanecer. No me importó que protestaran o que intentaran hacerme cambiar de opinión, simplemente me había limitado a echarlos de la habitación.

Estaba furioso como nunca en toda mi vida. No sólo porque alguien, a quien había jurado encontrar, había intentado asesinar a mi esposa, sino porque _había_ pasado. A pesar de que había puesto guardias capacitados para protegerla, igualmente había ocurrido. Y era mi culpa. Esto era mi responsabilidad, y solo mía. Hitomi, mi hermosa y dulce Hitomi estaba luchando por mantenerse con vida, debido a que había cometido el error de casarse con un rey a quien estaban tratando de atacar. Necesitaban poner a otra mujer a mi lado para apoderarse del reino, y la única forma de hacerlo era sacar a Hitomi del camino.

Pero, ¿cómo había ocurrido? Marius estaba reunido con el Consejo Real, en el que yo estaba presente, cuando habían atacado a Hitomi. Eso sólo podía significar dos cosas: Bien había un emisario de Alcozeus en Fanelia…o Marius tenía aliados. Las dos alternativas eran igualmente preocupantes. Ordené a Grey y Aerius que comenzaran a interrogar a cada miembro del Consejo Real, oficial del Ejército, guardia, criadas y mayordomos del castillo. Luego de eso, me había instalado en la habitación, a la cual habían trasladado a Hitomi después de que la trataran, sumido en el más profundo silencio.

La herida de Hitomi era grave, pero Poncy me había informado que había posibilidades de que se recuperara. Cuando pregunté cuáles eran esas posibilidades, no había podido contestarme. Tomé su silencio preocupante como una señal de que estaba ante una situación en la que todo podía resultar bien, o muy mal. Terriblemente mal, para ser exactos.

La angustia que sentí al imaginar el escenario en que Hitomi dejase de vivir, era simplemente desgarradora. Mucho peor que cuando se había ido, ya que al menos, tenía el consuelo de que había regresado a su lugar de origen. Enfrentarme derechamente a la posibilidad de que muriera, hizo que me estremeciera.

Me levanté momentáneamente de la silla, solo para arrodillarme al borde de la cama. Cogí su mano entre las mías, lánguida y suave, y enterré la cabeza en la superficie. Sentí un frío temblor recorrer mi espalda, así como una punzada aguda en mi garganta. Unas lágrimas furiosas se escaparon de mis ojos, y cayeron sobre las sábanas sin hacer ruido, a pesar de que todo dentro de mí era un torbellino de rabia.

Rabia ante la injusticia de que ella hubiese regresado en busca de una felicidad perdida, y ahora estuviese enfrentándose a la muerte. Rabia porque si no hubiese unido su vida con la mía, no estaría ahora luchando por la suya. Rabia porque lo único que quería en esos momentos, era tomar su lugar, y ser yo el herido y no ella. Hitomi era el ser más bello, puro y maravilloso que hubiese existido jamás, y no se merecía esto.

De repente, sentí una leve presión en mis manos. Levanté la cabeza, mareándome en el proceso, y noté que comenzaba a mover sus dedos. Me incorporé rápidamente y me incliné hacia ella.

"Deja de sufrir por mí, Van" – murmuró, con los ojos cerrados – "No eres viudo todavía".

No pude controlar la risa aliviada que se escapó de mi pecho. Lo más cuidadosamente que me permitió el estado frenético en el que me encontraba, tomé su rostro con mis manos. Cuando esos maravillosos ojos verdes se abrieron y se encontraron con los míos, sentí cómo mi pecho explotaba de felicidad. Quise hablar, decirle algo, lo que fuera, pero fue su voz leve la que me detuvo:

"No te lo he dicho desde que llegué" – noté que fruncía el ceño levemente y trataba de concentrarse, luchando contra las drogas que le habían dado para sedarla – "Lo siento, no te lo he dicho todavía"

"¿Qué, Hitomi?" – pregunté, acariciando su rostro. Luego, ella levantó su mano y la puso sobre mi mejilla. Noté que su mano estaba más cálida que antes.

"Te amo, Van" – murmuró, cerrando los ojos nuevamente. Exhaló un suspiro cansado y lentamente dejó caer su mano, para coger la mía – "Y si me dejas dormir, mañana te lo diré de nuevo".

No pude hacer nada más que sonreír. Me acerqué a ella y, con suavidad, besé su frente.

"Y yo estaré esperando para escucharlo, Hitomi".

Continuará…


	10. Veneno

**No soy la dueña de Escaflowne ni de ninguno de sus personajes, aunque la verdad es que me encantaría. Tampoco soy dueña de ninguna de las canciones ni melodías citadas en esta historia.**

** El Cisne Negro **

**Capítulo Diez: Veneno**

**Van**

Cuando estaba amaneciendo, vi cómo Hitomi temblaba levemente. Había dormido toda la noche con tranquilidad, por lo que me alarmé al verla estremecer. Me acerqué sigilosamente a ella y noté que tenía las manos heladas. Recordé que Poncy había mencionado que por la pérdida de sangre, seguramente su cuerpo tendría problemas para regular la temperatura. Me levanté y caminé hacia el armario en el rincón de la habitación, en busca de una manta con la que cubrirla. Al abrir la puerta y tomar una de las mantas de hilo, algo sólido y pesado cayó al suelo. Me giré hacia Hitomi, pero al notar que continuaba durmiendo, exhalé un suspiro de alivio.

Me incliné hacia el piso y recogí la fuente del ruido: Era un enorme cuaderno, pesado y con una cubierta de color claro. Fruncí el ceño, al no reconocerlo. Caminé hacia la cama, dejándolo sobre el sillón en el que llevaba sentado toda la noche, para luego cubrir a Hitomi con la manta. Inmediatamente, sus temblores disminuyeron. Esbocé una leve sonrisa al acariciar con suavidad su mejilla con mis dedos, notando que su rostro se inclinaba hacia mi mano.

Iba a regresar a mi posición, cuando el cuaderno sobre el sillón captó mi atención. Lo tomé y en mis manos, notando lo pesado que era, mientras me sentaba en la superficie blanda y de cuero. Chequeando de reojo que Hitomi continuara durmiendo, lo abrí lentamente.

Decir que me sorprendí, es poco: En su interior, había varias _fotografías_. Sabía lo que eran, ya que Hitomi me había explicado en algunas ocasiones que, en la Luna Fantasma, habían descubierto hace muchos años, la forma de captar la luz e imágenes, para luego plasmarlas en un papel especial. Las fotografías, eran de Hitomi: En la primera de ellas, se encontraba en una especie de escenario, iluminado y amplio, con un atuendo que por lo menos, me pareció extraño. Era un vestido, o eso parecía: La parte superior era muy ajustada, pero descendiendo hacia su falda, noté que la tela se mantenía erguida de forma paralela al suelo. Era blanco, brillante, y cubierto de plumas. Hitomi estaba erguida sobre sus zapatillas de punta con cintas alrededor de sus tobillos, con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo, formando un perfecto escudo a cada lado de su cabeza. Su rostro estaba enmarcado por un extraño objeto, parecía una especie de corona de plumas que cubría sus orejas y terminaba en la punta de su frente en una brillante piedra.

Sin embargo, la belleza de su postura me pareció secundaria a su expresión: Su hermoso rostro brillaba bajo la luz artificial que se posaba sobre ella, acentuado el color plateado que decoraba sus ojos y sus mejillas. Una tristeza sobrecogedora invadía su rostro, que parecía estar torcido en una mueca de desesperación y angustia.

Di vuelta la página, para encontrarme con otra fotografía: En esta Hitomi se encontraba en una posición similar, pero con un atuendo diferente. En lugar de un brillante blanco, este vestido era de un profundo negro, decorado con plumas y piedras oscuras. En lugar de ese cintillo de plumas blancas, ahora Hitomi tenía una corona de metal oscuro, con un intrincado diseño. Noté que la expresión de su rostro era similar a la de la otra imagen.

Debajo de la fotografía, pegado a la página, había un pedazo de papel de un material rugoso. Lo estiré, notando esta vez que se trataba de otro invento que Hitomi me había explicado alguna vez: Era un _recorte de periódico_, una especie de correo informativo, a través del cual todos los habitantes de un determinado país o ciudad, se enteraban de lo que ocurría a nivel general. En él, pude leer lo siguiente: "_Anoche pudimos presenciar la primera presentación de Hitomi Kanzaki, la nueva étoile del Royal Ballet de Londres, encarnando los personajes de Odette y Odile, en 'El Lago de los Cisnes'. Su talento y belleza se vieron reflejados en la representación del maravilloso Cisne Blanco, cuya angustia y dolor hicieron temblar a los espectadores. Sin embargo, al momento de encarnar a Odile, el malvado y fuerte Cisne Negro, la talentosa bailarina pareció encontrarse con un obstáculo en su presentación. A pesar de la belleza de sus movimientos, extrañamos la ferocidad de Odile en ella, la fuerza y libertad con la que debía dominar el escenario. Sin embargo, atribuimos esta falta a la dificultad que representa este personaje y la ausencia de experiencia de la bailarina, a quien esperamos volver a ver actuar en la próxima temporada". _

Continué pasando las páginas, viendo distintas fotografías de Hitomi, con distintos atuendos y accesorios: En una, tenía puesto un vestido similar al cual había llegado, leyendo bajo la fotografía una sencilla inscripción: "_Giselle"_. En otra, llevaba un extraño atuendo compuesto por pantalones anchos y una blusa con piedras y vuelos. Su cabello estaba trenzado en un solo y grueso trazo, decorada con cintas de color dorado. Bajo esta fotografía, pude leer: "_Nikiya, La Bayadera". _Avancé varias páginas, viendo las distintas fotografías de Hitomi, en todas encarnando a un personaje diferente. En la penúltima página, nuevamente había una fotografía de ella con el mismo atuendo blanco que había visto en la primera.

Sin embargo, al voltear la página, sentí cómo mi piel se erizaba: Nuevamente, Hitomi tenía puesto el atuendo contrario, el de color negro con la corona de metal oscuro, pero lo que me pasmó completamente, fue su postura y expresión: Estaba inclinada hacia adelante, con una pierna sosteniendo prácticamente todo su peso. Sus brazos estaban levantados hacia el cielo, largos y finos. Parecía estar a punto de saltar, con actitud seductora y…depredadora. Su rostro tenía una expresión fiera, completamente distinta a la anterior fotografía…pero lo que más captó mi atención, fueron sus ojos: Al igual que el día anterior, parecían haber perdido su natural color esmeralda, reemplazado por un profundo y brillante escarlata, que encerraban el círculo negro del centro de sus ojos. Podía notarlo gracias al contraste del maquillaje negro y plateado que cubría sus párpados ampliamente, como si fuese un antifaz. Su boca, pintada de un rojo oscuro, esbozaba una sonrisa casi diabólica.

Me quedé observando la fotografía varios segundos, como si estuviera contemplando la imagen de una desconocida. Me costaba creer que realmente fuese Hitomi, ya que no había ni un solo rastro de la joven amable y suave que conocía tan bien. Mis ojos bajaron hacia el pie de la fotografía, en donde había pegado otro pedazo de papel. En él se leía, en mayúsculas: "_Impresionante: En el inicio de la nueva temporada del Royal Ballet, tal y como esperábamos, nos encontramos nuevamente con una impecable presentación de "El Lago de los Cisnes". Sin embargo, hemos quedado anonadados, al igual que el público presente, con la maravillosa encarnación de Hitomi Kanzaki. Respecto a su presentación de Odette, nos estremecimos con la belleza y emociones profundas que nos transmitió la talentosa bailarina. No obstante, al encontrarnos con la presentación de Odile, sentimos que ninguna frase es capaz de hacerle justicia a su encarnación. Antes, habíamos calificado la presentación de Hitomi Kanzaki como "justa" y "aceptable", pero ahora, sencillamente consideramos que su despliegue de talento y maravillosa técnica nos lleva a redefinir la excelencia. Vimos a un personaje libre, fiero y atemorizante, una verdadera villana, que nos hizo estremecer. No podemos esperar a una nueva presentación de esta soberbia bailarina". _

Pasé varias páginas, encontrándome con similares recortes, que sólo tenían palabras de elogio y admiración por Hitomi. Eso me hizo comenzar a pensar…Hitomi, al parecer, había sido increíblemente modesta al relatarme lo que hacía en la Luna Fantasma: No sólo parecía ser una bailarina excelente, reconocida entre sus pares, sino que…era _famosa_. Eso me llevó a preguntarme si es que no extrañaba su vida en la Luna Fantasma. Aquí, es verdad, era una _reina_, pero…no era lo mismo. Ser reina era un título impuesto por el hecho de haberse casado conmigo, no algo tan puro y maravilloso como esto, que había logrado en base a su propio talento y dedicación.

Fruncí el ceño cuando, al girar una página, ya no habían más fotografías. Solo una inscripción, hecha a mano, con una caligrafía delgada y de suaves trazos: "_Eres capaz de grandes cosas, Hitomi, y quería que lo supieras a través de este cuaderno. El único consejo que puedo dejarte, es que te liberes. Deja a Odette de lado y deja entrar a Odile. Empápate de ella, y que su fortaleza y ferocidad guíen tus pasos. El resto de estas páginas, son para que tú las llenes. Con amor, Svetlana". _

Me pregunté, distraído, quién podría ser la persona que le había regalado este cuaderno a Hitomi. Pasé las páginas, ya sin la misma atención que antes, y aun me encontraba pensando en ello, cuando noté que me encontraba con una página escrita. Me congelé cuando distinguí una caligrafía diferente, que como entrada, trazaba mi nombre:

"_Van: _

_Escribo estas líneas, consciente de que nunca llegarás a leerlas. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte, y otras tantas que preferiría olvidar. Quisiera explicarte por qué no regresé, pero las palabras no llegan a mí. Sólo puedo decirte que…lo lamento. Lamento haberte roto el corazón, y también la promesa que nos hicimos de que construiríamos un futuro juntos. Lamento ya no poder ser la muchacha tierna y amable que conociste algún día. Si me vieras ahora, estoy segura de que el amor que sentías por mí se desvanecería como polvo en el viento. Sólo puedo decirte que el mío, sin embargo, nunca perecerá. Te amé aquella vez que te vi por primera vez. Te amo ahora, quebrada y perdida. Y te amaré hasta que la vida me lo permita._

_Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme._

_Hitomi". _

La siguiente página, que me apresuré a leer, también era para mí:

"_Van: _

_Ayer me probé mi nuevo atuendo de Odette. Como si Martha, la diseñadora y estilista, supiera algo de mi pasado, encargó que le agregaran más plumas que el de la temporada anterior. Sólo el contacto con ellas, me regresó a Gaea. Recordé todas las veces en que estuve en tus brazos, protegida por la suavidad de tus alas. _

_El sentimiento de tranquilidad que me transmitieron esas plumas logró que anoche no tuviera pesadillas, habiendo incluso olvidado tomarme las malditas drogas que me recetó el doctor Allison. _

_Gracias, Van, por todos esos recuerdos._

_Gracias a ellos, ayer fue fácil vivir._

_Hitomi". _

Y así, incesantemente, leí páginas y más páginas con pequeñas notas de Hitomi, todas dedicadas a mí. Mi corazón se encogía con cada palabra, con las que expresaba soledad, desolación, e incluso a veces, la más profunda tristeza que era capaz de imaginar. Sin embargo, todas ellas terminaban con un mensaje que a mí, por lo menos, me transmitía algo de esperanza, ya que podía distinguir a través de sus trazos que la Hitomi que yo conocía no había desaparecido completamente. La misma Hitomi que estaba aquí, ahora, en Gaea.

"Lo que estás haciendo se llama '_husmear'_, aquí y en cualquier parte del universo, Van".

Me sentí tan atrapado en el acto, que dejé caer el cuaderno al piso desde mis manos. Me giré hacia ella, quien sigilosamente se había incorporado sobre la cama. Parecía más compuesta, aún un poco pálida, pero la expresión serena y atenta que tenía, me dio a entender que lo peor ya había pasado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?" – pregunté, evadiendo su mirada.

"El suficiente" – contestó, alzando una ceja.

"Lo siento, no quería-"

"Mentira, sí querías" – me interrumpió, entrecerrando la mirada – "Sí querías ver qué hay en ese cuaderno".

"Lo siento, no debería haberme entrometido, pero…" – me incliné hacia abajo y recogí el cuaderno. Luego, alcé la mirada para encontrarme con la de ella – "Nunca me dijiste que eras _así_ de famosa en la Luna Fantasma".

"Te dije que era la _étoile_" – contestó, alzando ambas cejas esta vez.

"Hitomi, no sé qué significa eso"

"Significa, literalmente '_estrella'"_ – explicó – "Soy la _prima ballerina_ de un teatro muy importante".

"¿Y no…lo extrañas?" – pregunté, sintiendo que mi voz me fallaba – "¿No llegará un día en que Fanelia no sea suficiente? ¿No llegará el día en que quieras volver a ser una '_estrella'?"_.

"Creía que yo era la que había perdido la suficiente sangre para que mi cerebro no funcionara correctamente" – dijo, frunciendo el ceño – "Pero parece que eres tú el que está confundido. ¿Acaso no leíste todo? ¿Las cartas y notas que te escribí no fueron suficientes para hacerte entender lo miserable que era mi vida allá? Menuda _'estrella' _era, Van. Sí, amo bailar, pero la principal razón por la que lo hacía, era porque todo era planeado. Sólo tenía que seguir una coreografía, siempre sabía cómo empezaba y terminaba cada una de las historias. Nada me sorprendería, jamás. Y así, nunca saldría herida. Comencé a bailar porque todo lo demás me aterraba. Incluso ante tareas tan sencillas como cocinar me paralizaba de miedo, porque todo lo que fuera desconocido era una amenaza. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?" – al ver que comenzaba a enojarse, solo pude asentir.

Lo menos que quería era alterarla, por lo que lentamente me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado, sobre la cama. Me miró, aun enojada, pero dejó que cogiera su mano entre las mías.

"Lo siento, Hitomi" – dije, en un susurro – "Es solo que, a veces, a mí también me cuesta creer que quieras esta vida…conmigo. Una parte de mí, aún me hace despertar en las noches, para buscarte con desesperación. Y cuando te veo, aquí, durmiendo a mi lado, todo vuelve a tener sentido y puedo volver a respirar".

Su mirada, esta vez más tranquila y dulce, se encontró con la mía. Se acercó a mi rostro hasta que su nariz rozó la mía, con suavidad.

"Lo sé, Van" – dijo, con una sonrisa. Luego, su mirada bajó al cuaderno, mientras alzaba una ceja – "Me alegra que lo hayas encontrado, en todo caso. No sé si habría sido capaz de entregártelo".

"¿Quién te lo dio?" – pregunté, recordando la inscripción que había visto antes.

"Svetlana Dianikova" – dijo, con una sonrisa – "Ella era la étoile del Royal Ballet cuando me uní a la compañía. Era una bailarina maravillosa, amable y generosa. Cuando llegué a Londres, estaba completamente perdida, y ella me acogió. No me di cuenta que, en realidad, ella me había escogido como su reemplazo hasta el día en que el director de la compañía anunció que se retiraría del mundo del ballet" – luego, con una sonrisa continuó – "Era lo más cercano que tenía a una amiga. A pesar de que yo no era capaz de expresar nada con palabras, nunca me presionó para que le contara de mi pasado. Sólo se dedicó a enseñarme, con la mayor dulzura que puedas imaginarte. Dos años después de que se fuera, encontré ese cuaderno en mi camerino."

"¿No volviste a verla?" – pregunté, al notar que se entristecía.

"No" – contestó, con un suspiro – "Y no traté de buscarla, pues se había retirado para regresar con su familia, en Rusia. No quise preocuparla con mis miedos y mi soledad" – Hitomi sonrió cuando comencé a acariciar su rostro, cuando de repente, algo del día anterior regresó a mí. Debió haberlo notado en mi expresión, pues inmediatamente puso una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla – "¿Qué sucede, Van?" – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño – "Sé que te preocupaste por mí ayer, y sé que debes estar desesperado por encontrar al que me hizo esto, pero…estoy bien, me siento mucho mejor y-"

"No es eso" – la interrumpí – "Es decir, sí, estoy preocupado por encontrar el responsable de esto, y ya tracé un plan, pero…es otra cosa" – al ver su mirada confundida, cogí su rostro entre mis manos suavemente – "Hitomi, ayer…estabas gritando cuando entré en el salón, amenazando a alguien con matarle. Y luego, cuando te arrancaste la flecha, tus ojos estaban…eran distintos" – noté que había visto cómo mi mirada había bajado hacia el cuaderno, como si estuviese abierto en la página de su fotografía – "Y luego, dijiste-"

"Sé lo que dije" – me interrumpió. Noté que se tensaba, y que su expresión dulce había cambiado súbitamente. Cogió mi mano entre las suyas e inhaló profundamente – "No sé cómo explicarlo, Van. Sólo sé que, desde que llegué aquí, otra parte de mí despertó. Llegué aquí escapando, asustada y frágil…pero me recuperé. Gracias a ti. Gracias a que tengo un hogar, tengo un propósito, tengo…amor" – agregó, con una sonrisa.

"Hitomi, pero…¿a quién le hablabas? ¿A quién amenazaste con que '_sería la última vez'?"_ – Vi que se tensaba nuevamente, y me di cuenta de que no quería decirme. Sacudí la cabeza, indicándole de esa forma que no tenía que hacerlo, simplemente acaricié su rostro – "¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás muy adolorida? ¿Necesitas que llame a Poncy? Quizás sería mejor que durmieras un poco más, es temprano aún y-

"¿Pasaste la noche aquí, sentado en ese horrendo sillón?" – me interrumpió, con una leve sonrisa. Al ver que asentía, inclinó un poco su cuerpo hacia mí y besó suavemente mi mejilla – "Ven aquí, entonces" – dijo, tocando el lado izquierdo de la cama con su mano – "Necesitas descansar".

"Tú necesitas descansar, yo estoy bien" – dije, frunciendo el ceño – "Además, tengo que ir a hablar con-"

"¿En serio vas a discutir conmigo, Van Slanzar de Fanel?" – dijo, con una mueca de enojo fingido en el rostro – "Me atravesaron de lado a lado con una flecha y tienes el valor de discutir con tu esposa, que casi vagó hacia la Tierra de los Muertos, hacia el horizonte perdido, completamente sola-"

"De acuerdo, ahora sólo estás siendo dramática para hacerme sentir culpable" – la acusé, con una mirada reprobatoria que la hizo reír. Con un gruñido, me quité las botas estrepitosamente y subí con cuidado a la cama, preocupándome de no rozar siquiera su herida. Ella siguió atentamente mis movimientos, y cuando estaba a punto de caer sobre la almohada, sacudió la cabeza. La miré, confundido, pero solo me encontré con su mirada sonriente. Se acomodó con suavidad sobre las almohadas que la sostenían al nivel de la espalda y me indicó con un gesto autoritario que pusiera mi cabeza sobre sus piernas. Escuché su risa suave cuando puse los ojos en blanco, molesto, y accedí a su silenciosa petición – "En serio, no estoy cansado, esto es completamente innecesario" – dije, manteniendo los ojos abiertos, al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo sus delgados y níveos dedos comenzaban a pasar entre medio de mi cabello. Exhalé un suspiro leve al sentir la suave caricia de sus manos en mi cabeza, mientras notaba que mis párpados comenzaban a caer sobre mis ojos – "De verdad, Hitomi, no…no…no necesito…dormir".

Lo último que escuché, antes de quedarme profundamente dormido, fue su adorable risa.

* * *

**Hitomi **

Habían pasado dos meses desde que me habían herido, casi mortalmente, aquel día en el jardín. Aunque me había recuperado completamente, y ya prácticamente no sentía dolor, igualmente era difícil no recordar aquel incidente. Van, que aún estaba buscando al responsable, había reforzado enormemente las medidas de seguridad. Ahora, a prácticamente a todos lados, me seguía un destacamento de diez guardias, escogidos personalmente por él y Sven. Aunque había intentado hablar en infinitas ocasiones con él, siempre el resultado era el mismo: No podía ir a ningún lado sin que me acompañaran. De hecho, la última vez que había intentado razonar con él, aquella misma mañana, me había amenazado con agregar diez guardias más, sólo para que dejase de discutir. No hace falta decir que había lanzado toda mi furia en contra de él, y me había largado de la habitación, como un torbellino.

Aquel día, me encontraba con Merle, en la cocina. Yo había cancelado la sesión de baile con mis pequeñas alumnas, debido a que tenía que cuidar a mi bella cuñada que sólo hace una semana, me había contado espectaculares noticias: Creciendo fuerte en su interior, había un pequeña versión de ella o de Grey. Nos habíamos abrazado, ambas gloriosamente felices, ya que sabía que Merle, hace mucho tiempo, que estaba intentando tener un hijo. Había abandonado la esperanza momentáneamente, pero luego, las estrellas se habían alineado y su deseo había sido concedido.

Sin embargo, aquel día, se había despertado especialmente enferma. No parecía tener los síntomas propios del embarazo, que yo vagamente conocía por mis compañeras de baile, sino que parecía estar afiebrada y nerviosa. Me había despertado aquella mañana en mi habitación, y ya que Grey se encontraba fuera de Fanelia en unas negociaciones, enviado por Van, me había pedido que cuidara de ella. Accedí inmediatamente, y aunque había estado presente cuando Poncy le dijo que no era nada de lo que preocuparse, sólo parecía empeorar.

"Merle, creo que es mejor que descanses" – dije, al ver que apenas era capaz de tomar una taza de té – "Sé que odias quedarte acostada, pero ahora no puedes pensar sólo en ti".

"Tengo mil cosas que hacer, Hitomi" – dijo, tratando de enfocar la mirada – "Debo ir al mercado a hablar con la muchacha de las provisiones y-"

"Alguien más podrá hacerse cargo de eso" – dije, resuelta. Le quité la taza de té que tenía en sus dedos, y la dejé sobre la mesa – "Ahora mismo irás a dormir. Vamos, yo te haré compañía".

"¿Y quién serías tú para darme órdenes? ¿Te crees la reina, o algo por el estilo?" – preguntó, con una sonrisa débil.

"Ni reina, ni nada, señorita" – dije, ayudándola a levantarse – "Soy una tía preocupada, defendiendo a ese pequeño peludo que crece dentro de ti".

Sonreí cuando escuché la risa febril de Merle. Caminamos hasta su habitación, seguida de cerca por Sven y su séquito de guardias. Sin embargo, cuando la dejé en la cama, me volteé enseguida hacia ellos, echándolos de la habitación. No iba a dejar que perturbaran a Merle en el estado que se encontraba, y si querían vigilarme, pues que vigilaran desde atrás de la puerta. Sven intentó, infructuosamente, de discutir conmigo, pero luego de usar mi mejor tono de "reina", aceptó mi decisión. Después de todo, habían pasado meses desde el último incidente, y nada había pasado en el intertanto. Hasta él debía admitir que Van estaba exagerando cuando se trataba de mi seguridad.

Exhalé un leve suspiro de triunfo cuando cerré la puerta. Me giré hacia Merle para pavonearme acerca de mi excelente despliegue de autoridad, cuando de repente, noté que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sentí que me congelaba cuando vi que sangre brotaba desde sus fosas nasales y un lado de su boca. Iba a lanzarme directamente hacia ella, cuando de repente, un crujido a mi lado me detuvo. Me giré hacia la ventana que daba hacia el balcón, justo para ver dos figuras emerger desde él.

Uno de ellos era Marius, el consejero de Van. Era enorme, casi tan alto como Sven, pero a diferencia de este, su mirada y su expresión me provocaban un enorme temor. Su cabello cano estaba caído sobre sus ojos, oscuros y penetrantes, que en esos momentos no dejaban mi rostro. A su lado, había otro hombre, más pequeño y delgado. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, lo cual provocaba un contraste distintivo con su piel pálida y su cabello rojo como el fuego. Cuando bajé la mirada, vi que sostenía una ballesta, cuyo marco era de un brillante plateado. Al alzarla nuevamente, me encontré con una sonrisa despiadada en su rostro antes tranquilo.

Él era el que me había disparado.

Abrí la boca para gritar, pero en menos de un instante, Marius estaba delante de mí, cubriéndola con una de sus manos enguantadas. Con la otra, se aferró a mi cabello, jalándolo hasta tal punto que me causó un punzante dolor.

"Será mejor que no digas una sola palabra" – susurró, tan suave que apenas pude escucharlo – "A menos que quieras que la hermana del rey muera ahora mismo".

Vi de reojo que el otro hombre se había movido hasta el lado de la cama de Merle, apuntando la ballesta hacia su corazón. Traté de controlar las lágrimas aterradas que se agolpaban en mis ojos, y volviendo la mirada hacia Marius, asentí levemente.

"No sé qué clase de hechizo pusiste sobre el rey, maldita bruja" – continuó Marius, en un murmullo enrabiado – "Pero se acabará hoy mismo" – Sin dejar de mirarme, hizo un gesto hacia Merle – "En estos momentos, un veneno muy poderoso está corriendo por sus venas. El rey se preocupó mucho de tu seguridad, asquerosa hechicera, pero bajó la guardia respecto a los demás. No fue difícil poner unas cuantas gotas de veneno en su té de la mañana" – agregó, con una sonrisa – "Antes de que intentes soltarte y llamar a tus perros guardianes, quiero proponerte un trato, ¿te parece?" – a pesar de que estaba temblando fuera de control, logré asentir una vez más – "Tú le escribirás una carta muy, _pero que muy_ convincente al rey, diciéndole que tienes que regresar a la Luna Fantasma, para nunca regresar. No me importa qué tengas que inventar, sólo me interesa que te crea. A cambio, yo le daré el antídoto a Merle. Por suerte para mí, el efecto tardará unos días, y para ese entonces, el rey ya se habrá casado con la princesa Fará y tú estarás en la porqueriza de la que saliste."

Sentí un escalofrío terrible recorrer todo mi cuerpo. La sola idea de Merle muriera me aterraba, pero me paralizaba aún más el hecho de tener que escribir algo coherente a Van y lograr que me creyera. Tenía que encontrar una forma convincente de romper mi promesa, tenía que utilizar palabras que lo destruyeran, tenía que…

De repente, sentí una oleada de algo desconocido en mi interior. Por solo un instante, todo lo que me rodeaba despareció y se tornó en una profunda oscuridad. La figura de Marius, súbitamente, ya no estaba delante de mí. En su lugar, a solo unos pasos de distancia, me encontraba…yo.

Yo, de Odile. Tenía el mismo atuendo, el mismo peinado, la misma corona…y los mismos ojos rojos y profundos.

Ella hizo una reverencia hacia mí, con aquella sonrisa malévola que era capaz de estremecer a cualquiera, mientras palabras que había leído, hace muchos años, sobre mí, comenzaron a resonar en mi mente:

"_Poderosa"_

"_Fiera"_

"_Libre"_

"…_Villana"_

Noté que la mirada de Marius se agradaba al encontrase con mis ojos, de los cuales ya no caía ninguna lágrima. Asentí, alzando mis manos con gracia y belleza para posarlas sobre las suyas. Lentamente, asegurándose de que no gritaría, las quitó de mi rostro. Esbocé una seductora sonrisa, para luego extender la palma de mi mano hacia él.

"¿Papel y pluma?"

Continuará…


End file.
